The King and the Huntress
by chele20035
Summary: Two lonely souls have a chance meeting in the forest, unknowing that it will change their lives forever. King!Peeta, villager!Katniss! medieval!everlark.
1. Chapter 1

Finally! Here is my new one! I'm excited! Its set sometime during medieval times… and well, I'll let you read and see what you think.

As usual, it takes a village to get these fics to you. This one included. First, I need to thank Norbertsmom! She has been wonderful as she always is! Then I need to thank sohypothetically, alex, notanislander, loueze, arby, diana, gigi, and pumpkin king! Thank you all for reading, talking this fic through with me, and all that.

Now, while the time isn't specific, the countries are made up. I will explain more in the next chapter. And I don't own anything…

As always, thank you me dear reader. I adore all of you! And let me know what you think! Please!

* * *

Spring

Everyone in the country remembers when the queen died. Mothers hold their children tight, and children cry remembering her kindness. The men mourn her legendary beauty while the single women of the neighboring courts wonder what will happen to the handsome blond haired king.

Only the people in _her_ village remember when her husband died, the local woodsman of the woods surrounding them. It was often her bow and his axe that supplied the meat and wood for their small village in the hills behind the castle.

* * *

Katniss sighs as she looks out the cottage window to watch the sun set on another day. She smiles when she feels Violet's little arms hug her waist. She runs her fingers through the four year olds walnut colored curls, loving the way they bounce back into place. Violet looks up at her with matching silver eyes which Katniss thinks is perfect on her daughter.

"Mama?" Violet asks.

"What is it baby?"

Violet takes a deep breath. "Can I go with you tomorrow? When you go hunting. I'll be quiet, I promise."

Katniss crouches down so she can look into Violet's eyes. "What's wrong? Why don't you want to go to Delly's tomorrow?"

The four year old looks down and Katniss knows that something is really wrong if she won't look her in the eye. Violet murmurs, "Tommy and Sarah keep on asking me when is Daddy coming home?" She looks at her mother, tears breaking Katniss' heart gathering in her eyes. "Where is Daddy? You said that he is gone, but I miss him. Where is he Mama? Did I make him mad? Is that why he won't come home?"

Katniss gathers her daughter in her arms and stands up. She walks over to the rocking chair that Mitch carved for her when she first told him that their Violet was on the way. She sits down, tucking Violet into her arms. Her tears join her daughters. "Oh my little sweetheart," she starts borrowing Mitch's Uncle Haymitch's nickname for the both of them. "Your daddy never wanted to leave us. You know he made this rocking chair for us? As soon as we learned you were in my tummy, he got out his sharpest axe and with Aunt Jo's help; they cut down some oak trees to build this just for you. Then there was the day you were born, he was so very proud of you. He had to carry you around to everyone in the village to show them how perfect you are." She looks down at Violet who smiles weakly back at her. "I thought you understood what happened to daddy. Even Grandma and Aunt Prim couldn't help him after the boar got his leg. Don't you remember how sick he was?"

Violet nods. "But Aunt Prim and Grandma always make people all better. Why did he have to leave?"

Katniss sighs, "Baby, sometimes bad things happen and no matter what you do, you can't save them. That boar was mean and nasty. I wasn't there to help him, and Aunt Jo couldn't get to him quick enough. The fever came and Grandma and Aunt Prim couldn't get it down. Daddy wasn't strong enough-"

Violet interrupts, "But Daddy is the strongest ever!"

"Yes, he is, but not everyone can survive a fever. He died." The sob catches in her throat the pain still so real even after a month. "That means that his body isn't breathing anymore, his heart isn't beating anymore. I like to think that we will see him again one day, maybe in heaven."

They rock together in silence for a moment, both in deep thought. Violet asks, "Are you going to leave me too?"

Katniss pulls her up so she can see her daughter's eyes. "Not if I can help it. Is that why you want to go hunting with me tomorrow?"

Violet nods. "And so I can protect you from those mean boars."

Katniss pats her on the bottom. "Get up for a minute." She stands after Violet hops down. Katniss walks over to the cabinet that Mitch made to keep her bow and quiver in. she opens the door and looks in, seeing what she is looking for in the corner. Violet's eyes light up when she pulls out a small bundle wrapped in oiled canvas.

"What is that?" Violet asks.

Katniss sets it down on the table and unwraps the cloth. Hidden, like the treasure it is, is a miniature bow, just the right size for a four year old. "Your papa made this for me when I was a little girl. I think it's time you learned how to hunt too."

Violet squeals with glee then throws her arms around Katniss' legs again. "Thank you, Mama!"

* * *

Prince Ethan looks out his window watching the deer creep out of the woods to munch on the spring grass of the meadow. They are enjoying their meal, but ready to leap away in a single bound if need be. He wishes he could go with them.

Today is his sixth birthday. He wipes his nose on his shirt sleeve instead of the handkerchief Ms. Effie tucked into his pocket this morning. There are still black curtains hanging in the windows and everyone is still wearing black. He just can't figure out why Mama had to die and take his little sister with her because he could really use one of her hugs right now, even if he had to share it with a little baby.

He hears someone come in behind him and he presses closer to the chilly window trying to hide, especially if it's Ms. Effie coming in. He smiles in relief when he hears his favorite Aunt Annie say, as she sits down beside him in the window seat, "There is my sweet birthday boy."

He turns and launches himself at her, hanging onto her tightly. They don't say anything, but silent tears run down both of their cheeks as they miss their queen. Through her quiet sobs, Annie starts, "You know, she was always so proud of you. Ever since you were born, your mom would say that you were going to be so smart, and nothing was ever going to get in your way."

"I miss her Aunt Annie," he says muffled against her.

She runs her fingers through his strawberry blond curls just like Mama did when she would read to him in the afternoons. "I miss her, too. Why don't we go look for your dad?"

Ethan shrugs. "I haven't seen him today. I had to go down to the kitchen by myself for breakfast. Sae did fix me my birthday pancakes. She even made a number six."

"She did? She would do that when we were little. Did you know that your mom taught her how to read? She said that everyone needs to know. She wanted to open a library one day."

"She did?"

Annie nods. "Amelia wanted to make sure that everyone could read. It made everyone smarter, and she was right." Annie stands and offers Ethan her hand. He slowly stands up and hangs on to it. She leads him out of his rooms, and down the hallway. After they walk down the grand staircase, they approach the king's offices. Ethan hangs back stopping Annie in her tracks.

She turns to him and asks, "What's wrong? You've never acted like this."

Ethan looks at the huge doors, which for the first time he can remember, are closed. His mama always insisted that they be left open in case Ethan needed either one of them. "The doors are closed."

"It's ok. Finnick closed them so he could speak to your father alone. Its ok if we go in," she reassures him as she pushes the door open. Ethan slowly follows her in, seeing the two men standing by the window. It's not until they hear the rusty squeak of the closing door that they look up.

Ethan can't see his dad's face at first, but as soon as he sees his sky blue eyes smiling at him for the first time in a week, he grabs onto him sobbing in his arms. His dad leads him to the couch where Mama would always read to him, and sits down, pulling him onto his lap.

Finnick tucks Annie's hand into the crook of his arm and Ethan can hear him whisper to Daddy, "We'll be out in the gardens. Annie is going to show me what flowers she just planted for the wedding."

Ethan feels his dad nod. He waits for them to close the door before he says, "I haven't forgotten what today is."

Ethan looks up at him. "What?"

His dad kisses him on the nose. "It's your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get to eat birthday pancakes with you this morning. There were some very important meetings I had to do first thing."

Ethan nods and tucks his head back under his dad's chin. He picks up the king's hand, running his fingers over the different little scars on it. "So you didn't forget?"

"No, Mac, my son. How could I forget the happiest day of my life? Now I know we don't feel like celebrating much right now—"

"Where did she go?" Ethan interrupts.

"I like to think that she is in heaven with the baby, and that one day we will see them again."

He feels his dad's chest shake and thinks that he is laughing until he looks up and sees the tears running down his cheeks. Ethan wraps his arms around his dad's neck and they, the good king Peeta Charles Michael Mellark the second and his son, Ethan Tegan Zander Mellark the first of Panem, cry together over the loss of their queen, Amelia Mellark, sister of Duchess Annie Cresta.

* * *

Its spring in the little country by the sea and it still gets cold enough that Katniss has to keep a fire going all night in their little two bedroom cottage to keep them warm.

Katniss puts another piece of pine on the fire, warming her hands as the flames engulf the wood. The sun isn't even up yet, but she needs to get Violet up so they can head out into the woods. Before she can head into her daughter's room, there is a gentle knock on the door.

She opens the door and her mother, Lily Everdeen smiles tiredly at her while Katniss stands and lets her in. "It's chilly out there this morning," Lily says.

"It is." Katniss gets a cup off the shelf and pours Lily some of the water that just started boiling. Lily sits down at Katniss' little table and pulls a packet of herbs out of the basket on her arm. Katniss sits down her mug full of steaming water and Lily adds herbs to hers too. "Thank you, Mother."

Lily stirs hers. "I finished drying them and crushing them last night. Then I got a call that Clove was in labor."

Katniss sets down her cup. "Did she have it?"

"She did. A healthy baby girl. I saw you move in the window and thought I could go ahead and drop these off."

"Where is Prim?"

"Gale hurt his foot last night. She is over helping Madge."

"Grandma!" Violet exclaims from the doorway before she runs to Lily's opens arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember Clove?" She waits for Violet to nod. "She had her baby last night and I was over there helping her."

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Violet asks.

"A little girl."

Violet smiles. "Oh good, we need more girls in the village." Everyone chuckles together. "Grandma, guess what?"

"What?"

Violet looks at Katniss, and for the first time in a month, her eyes are smiling. "Mama is going to take me hunting today."

Katniss smiles as her mother and her daughter continue talking as she sips her tea. If taking her daughter out into the woods is going to help them both heal, not get over, but heal after Mitch died… then she will do it as much as it takes until they are both whole again.

* * *

"Daddy." A soft little voice wakes him up instantly.

"Ethan?" Peeta asks, reaching for his son.

The small boy crawls onto the bed. Peeta pulls him under the covers and wraps him in his arms, tucking him under his chin. "I had a bad dream, Daddy. I couldn't find you—"

"Shhh. I've got you Mac and nothing is going to happen to you."

Peeta stays awake until he feels Ethan's breathing even back out. He isn't sure how long he lays in the dark, his own tears wetting the pillow under him, missing his wife.

After the Mellark men wake up, and while they are eating their breakfast in the kitchen with Sae, Ethan quietly asks, "Can we go riding today?"

Peeta watches his son, who before last week was a completely different child. He will call Finnick and let him handle what he can today and cancel the rest of his meetings. Today is for Ethan. "We can. Let me let Finnick take over for me today, and we will." He looks up at Sae, who is smiling reassuringly at him. "Sae, pack us a big picnic lunch! We are riding in the woods today!"

Ethan jumps up from his stool and after giving his dad a great big hug, he runs up the stairs. Peeta returns his attention to the rest of his eggs, grateful that he doesn't have to eat anymore since Ethan isn't watching him anymore. Sae's hand comes to rest on top of his, and he flips his over to hold hers.

"My sweet king. My heart breaks for ye'."

After crying early this morning, he thought he was done. Rebellious tears catch up to him and he looks up to his old friend. "My heart is broken too. She was too young, the baby—"

Sae comes around the counter and wraps her arms around him, kissing his temple like she did when he was but a boy and would come to her with his scrapes and bruises. "I know, I know. It's a horrible tragedy. Neither one of you deserved what you have been handed."

Peeta wipes his tears. "I just have to remember what is important."

"Yes, and while you need to take care of this country, don't forget the young prince. He needs you right now too."

Peeta smiles into her eyes and smiles. "I remember when Mother died. She wasn't anything like Amelia—" Sae's snort interrupts him. He smiles and continues, "But I still missed her."

"And that is when you found me down in my kitchens."

A sad smiles graces his royal face. "I'm so glad that I did. You have always been there for me. I wish you would let me hire another head cook—"

"Already ready to replace me?" Sae quips and chuckles when Peeta rolls his eyes at her. "I'm going to take you up on that one day, but I think, for just a little longer, I'll stay right here so I can watch over my boys."

Peeta stands up and envelops the woman he wished many times was his own mother. "Thank you. Give me about an hour? Then we should be ready to go?"

Sae nods. "Aye. I'll have the picnic ready for ye."

* * *

"Come on, Dad!" Ethan calls to him as they trot the horses through the meadow before they reach the woods. The royal guard went on ahead of them but they know to keep out of sight of the young prince.

"I'm right behind you, just keep Cake on the path."

"I will, Dad," Ethan calls back to him making him smile.

"When did you start calling me Dad?"

Ethan looks back at him with a smile and a shrug. "I don't know? I guess Annie started calling you that—"

"Ahhhhh, so this is Annie's fault?"

Peeta doesn't miss his son's big grin. "Of course, it is."

* * *

Katniss creeps along the forest floor, her deer skin boots not making a sound as she treads over the leaves. She points out to Violet the fresh new plants fighting their way up through the ground. Crouching down, she picks up some of the leaves. "Look, this is ginseng. Grandma will want this when it gets bigger." Katniss uncovers some more plants. "This is goldenseal. She will want this too, to replace what she passed out this past winter."

"To help the sick people?"

Katniss nods and stands up. "To help the sick people. Now, during this time of year, we only kill what we have to. The mama's are having new babies right now, so we don't want to get them."

Violet looks worried. "But Mama—"

Katniss turns and bends down again. "We talked about this. The forest gives us food so we can survive. The king gave uncle Haymitch permission years ago and the promise that we are the only ones who can hunt. So while his majesty is generous, we don't take more than we and the village needs. That is why he also helped Delly and Madge to get their sheep and cows."

Violet nods, and Katniss can tell that she doesn't really understand. "I guess it is too much for you to understand right now. Come on," Katniss straightens up again, dusting her hands off on her pants. "Let's keep going."

Katniss leads to her favorite hunting spot next to a well-traveled path for the animals through the woods. Mitch, years ago, had built her a little platform in the oak tree. She whispers to Violet, "See those boards? Climb it like you do the ladder into Uncle Haymitch's hay loft."

"Is this why we don't hunt in our dresses?" Violet asks. Katniss can't keep the smile off her face as she remembers how it was only a couple of months ago, and the promise of hunting that got her daughter to finally put on a pair of pants and her own little deer skin boots that she had just finished sewing for her. Violet loves the pretty dresses her grandma and aunts made for her.

Violet had climbed to eye level and Katniss patted her on the bottom. "Get up there you and yes, this climb is easier in pants."

Katniss climbs up right behind Violet, so that if she missed a board, she would fall into her mother. The platform is big enough for both of them to sit, or stand with a rope around it so that something would catch them if they fell. Katniss shows Violet how to ready her bow, and then to wait. It isn't long before they start hearing the different animals going about their day. In a quiet whisper, Katniss explains again that they can't get any of the animals they are seeing. They are all mothers with babies.

They continue to watch the forest, and while Katniss wants to be able to take something home, she knows that this time is very precious, even if she is going to have to go help Delly butcher cows tomorrow to earn some meat for her own table.

* * *

"Let's stop here, Mac," Peeta calls to Ethan, who is a couple of lengths ahead of him. Ethan pulls his horse to a stop, and Peeta goes ahead and jumps down from his black stallion, Bishop. He drops the reigns, giving the horse permission to graze, which he thanks Peeta when he softly blows through his nose. Peeta rubs in between Bishop's ears. "Let me help Ethan and Cake. You stay here."

He walks quickly to his son, and gently grabs Cake's reigns while Ethan hops down out of his saddle. "That was fun, Dad, but my legs hurt."

Peeta throws his arm around Ethan's shoulder and leads him and his horse over to where Bishop is grazing. While he tethers Cake to a branch, he says, "Yeah, we haven't been riding as much as we should. We'll start doing it every day, ok?"

Ethan nods and pulls the packed lunch out of his saddle bag. "I'm hungry."

Peeta chuckles, his first genuine one in days. "Me too, son. Let's see what Sae packed us." Soon, father and son are busy eating. After Peeta finishes his first sandwich, he watches Ethan eat. He doesn't miss the dark circles under his son's eyes and how his mother's strawberry blond curls that she gave her son are tangled from not being brushed. Peeta asks, "Why did you come and get in the bed with me last night?"

Ethan flushes red and Peeta feels bad for embarrassing him. "I dreamed that I couldn't find you, or Mama," he finishes in a sad whisper. "Is it ok—"

"Of course, Mac," Peeta interrupts when he pulls him close for a hug. "We might be broken right now, but we are still family. No matter what I'm doing, I will be here for you."

Ethan nods, and smiles faintly. "Thank you, Daddy. Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want any more bad dreams."

Peeta ruffles those messy curls. "We'll see. Do you want to go down by the river? Let's see if we can find some tadpoles?"

Ethan nods eagerly. They pick up the food, and tuck it back into Bishop's saddle bag. Cake is happy waiting for them to ride back to the castle, but bishop follows Peeta like he trained him to so many years ago.

The river is further than Peeta thought it was, and it seems that the underbrush in the woods is thicker this year. They push aside the brush and Peeta says, "Hey Mac, remind me to tell Cato to come and cut all this down. This can't be safe."

"Yes, Dad." Ethan stops all of a sudden, and Peeta smiles when he hears the waterfall. Ethan keeps on walking to the shore, but Peeta hears Bishop nickering behind him.

"You stay here. We'll be right back," Peeta says to him, and Bishop turns around and finds some clover to munch on while he watches. Peeta turns back around, and says, "What did you find?" to Ethan as he walk up behind him.

Ethan looks up at him, with an excited smile on his face. "Look, Dad!"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Can I go in?"

"No Mac, it would be too cold, don't you think?" Peeta smiles at the disappointment on his son's face as he looks longingly at the gentle waterfall. "We'll come back when its warmer, then we can swim. You know, I used to come here all the time when I was your age."

"Why didn't you bring me before now?"

Peeta looks down at his son and can't help but to feel disappointed in himself. "I guess I got too busy." Peeta crouches down, so he can be eye level with his son. "But I'm not going to let that happen anymore."

Ethan returns his smile, and for the next hour, Peeta teaches his son how to skip rocks across the little lake.

Peeta stands next to Bishop, who doesn't like to let his master out of his sight, as Ethan gathers more rocks on the other side of the lake. Just as Peeta is getting ready to tell him to come back around the lake, his son screams and takes off running into the woods.

* * *

Katniss shoulders her bow, and is helping Violet with hers when she hears the scream. A mother's intuition takes over as she throws Violet onto her own back, and makes it out of the tree in record time. As soon as her feet touch the forest floor, she is off and running.

She only has to travel about 300 feet when she sees the boy running away from the boar. She sets Violet in a tree and whispers, "Stay here." Taking her bow and about three arrows in her hand, she runs after the strawberry blond head.

Katniss catches up to boar and is close enough to shout, "Keep running!" she notches the arrow, and in rapid fire, she hits the boar, first on its rump. It slows down a little and then turns to charge her instead. She stops and sends her other two arrows through each one of its eyes stopping the wild pig, dead in its tracks.

She runs past the carcass yelling, "You can stop, now! It's dead!"

The boy stops, and sea green eyes whirl around to meet her silver ones. She can see how he is gasping for breath as she runs to him. She offers him her flask and he takes it, gulping a big swallow of water. She pats him on the back when he lowers it sputtering and coughing. "Slow down. The boar is dead, and you are safe. Come back over here with me, I need to get my daughter out of a tree."

The boy nods and follows her back to Violet. Katniss retrieves her daughter, setting her down in front of the boy. Violet steps behind her, and Katniss knows that she is going to act shy now. "My name is Katniss and this is my daughter, Violet."

The boy nods. "My name is Ethan—" before he can continue, a rider on the tallest solid black horse she has ever seen comes charging through the woods. The boy begins to run up to the horse and Katniss catches Ethan before he gets to the rider, seeing the horse start to rear.

"Wait a minute. Let the horse calm down." she says in Ethan's ear. That's when she notices the man on the horse. She first notices his blond curls that the wind has tousled while he was racing through the woods. His clothes are cut finer than anyone's she has ever seen. Those clothes cover broad shoulders, and strong thighs that have spent many a day on top of his horse. His boots are shined perfectly—her thoughts are interrupted when she meets his eyes. They are the same color of the summer sky on a clear day. When she notices his eyes narrowing in anger, she tucks the boy behind her, and grabs an arrow. She quickly nocks an arrow and draws her bow. She practically shouts when he unsheathes his sword, "Get behind me, Violet." And she waits for her daughter to run behind her. Ethan starts to move, but she growls, "Don't move." To the too handsome man on top of the beast in front of her, she demands, "State your business, Sir!"

* * *

He catches up to Ethan, and is amazed by the woman standing by his son. Her hair is gathered in a braid that runs down her back and he smiles when he sees that it's the color of his favorite hot chocolate that Sae makes for him when it's cold. He is a little taken back when he sees her wearing pants instead of a dress. Standing next to her is a little girl with the same chocolate hair, and he can make out the little one's silver eyes when she notices him approaching on Bishop.

What he doesn't expect is the woman to turn and grab his son. He can feel his anger build as she restrains Ethan. Bishop must feel his agitation because he starts to rear. After many hours of training, his first instinct is to grab his sword when he sees her draw her bow and nocks an arrow.

He is speechless when he sees her beautiful silver eyes flash in anger at him. He lets his sword drop, when he regains control over his horse again. "That's my son," he says. Her offering to protect Ethan warming his heart.

She lowers her bow, but only enough so she can ask if he was speaking the truth. Ethan nods and she goes ahead and lowers the bow all the way while the children step out from behind her. He quickly gets off the horse and catches Ethan in a hug. He then checks him to make sure he is not hurt.

The woman approaches and he can tell that she is nervous. "I killed the boar that was chasing him. There are so many of them this year."

He places his right arm over his chest and bows, a sign of gratitude among his people. She blushes as he says, "Thank you for saving my son."

She gives him a little smile, and he thinks that she could be even more beautiful than the queen.

* * *

She watches his face fall, like he just remembered something horrible. "We have to be leaving now, Ethan."

The boy takes her hand and he kisses the top of it. "Thank you ma'am, for saving me."

She smiles as he turns back to his father. Violet steps up beside her, and slides her hand in hers. They watch as the two blond men climb onto the huge horse and ride away as if the very hounds of hell were after them. Katniss looks down at her daughter and squeezes her hand. She leads her over to the dead boar and says, "Well, it looks like we will have our own meat tonight, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm guessing that you enjoyed the first chapter? This has been a lot of fun to write.

I need to thank the fab Norbertsmom! And the amazing pumpking for prereading! And then the amazing loueze! She provided the names of the countries and even the village. Then (if you want) listen to "The Dance" by Bear McCreary during the last section… it was the inspiration for that final scene and there were several hours of listening to the outlander soundtrack also.

I don't own anything! But I do ask that you do enjoy! And let me know what you think, ok?

*I'm not sure if it will help… but here are some of the Gaelic words that I used…

Caipitil- Capital

Dosaen- Dozen, or twelve

Gual- coal which is the name of Katniss' village

And Trideag- Thirteen (yes, they will be making an appearance soon…)

* * *

October

Katniss releases the breath she is holding when she lets her arrow fly, hitting the deer right in the eye. She smiles in victory, and hears Gale behind her say, "Good job, Catnip."

She lowers her bow. "Thank you." She glances up at the sun, just starting to make itself known the woods. "I guess we need to get back? We need to get Madge's turkeys to the castle by noon, don't we?"

Gale nods and picks up the herbs he has gathered for his wife and her upcoming labor. "Yeah, we do. Do you think they might want some of this deer? They might like some venison for the wedding feast?"

Katniss shrugs, knowing that she has enough meat for her and Violet drying for this winter. "We can try. We'll have to take the wagon then."

Gale smiles. "That means we won't have to walk back." Katniss rolls her eyes at her cousin while she hides a smile. This time, when Gale speaks, he is very serious, "It's good to see you smile again. I know it's been almost eight months since—"

Katniss wipes the blood off her hands onto her pants. "It feels good to smile again. You know, sometimes when I first wake up, I forget that Mitch is gone. Then it all comes back and I'm numb all over again." They are silent while they finish field dressing the deer, and then Gale hoists the carcass onto his shoulders.

"Time is the only thing that heals a broken heart, Cousin." Gale says softly behind her as he follows her out of the forest. "We both know that too well." They don't say anything, but Katniss knows that Gale's thoughts also go back to that fateful winter's day when they both lost their fathers when the mine they were working in collapsed. "We have both lost so much, but it seems that you have lost so much more."

Katniss blinks fast, swearing under her breath, "Damn it, Gale. I didn't want to cry today."

They have arrived at her back door, where they butcher the rest of their kills. Gale sets down the deer on the butchering table that Mitch made, before he gathers her in his arms. She sobs against his chest for just a moment, willing herself not to cry anymore. She steps away, wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeves.

"I'm proud of you, and I know Mitch would be too. You are providing for Violet, and not falling into the depression that your own mother did. You will make it through this." Gale says, gently.

She offers him a weak smile. "Thank you," she says. "Let's get these animals up to the castle. We have a busy day ahead."

* * *

Katniss follows behind the caravan of several heads of cattle, even more sheep, at least 2 dozen turkeys, and a wagon full of chickens along with the deer she shot just that morning. Madge stayed home to watch over the children while she, Gale, Delly and Thom deliver their finest animals to the castle. "Everyone within two hundred miles must be coming for the duchess' wedding," Katniss says.

Delly shrugs. "I'm just glad that the castle wanted our stock, and not anyone else's," she says as she rubs her baby bump. "This will keep us in grain all winter."

Katniss smiles. "It will be good. I need to finish gathering the herbs that mother needs for the winter."

"We all have a list of things we need to do before winter," Gale adds.

Thom motions towards Delly. "I already have too much to do before winter."

Delly rolls her eyes at her husband. "You are just complaining because you have to build another crib."

"Well, we would have a crib if you didn't think you had to give everything away."

Delly stops in the middle of the road, making everyone in their little party stop. "But the Smith's needed it! No one else was offering them a crib—"

Thom interrupts her coming tears when he gathers her in his arms. "And that is why I love you. You are always putting other's needs before your own. I'm proud to build our little one a crib." He kisses her on the forehead, and she dries her wet cheeks.

Katniss goes ahead, driving the cows around the last curve before the castle. The sight of it, always takes her breath away. It's not a big castle, she supposes, since their kingdom is a small one. Ivy grows on the stone walls, almost to the very top. She can see the guards dressed in their blue coats, ever vigilant in their duty. She briefly wonders if Ethan's father is a royal guard, but as quickly as the thought enters her mind, she chases it away, reminding herself that she can't think about him.

"The castle is beautiful, isn't it?" Delly echoes her thoughts, coming up behind her.

Katniss nods, as the men catch up to them. Gale asks, "Katniss, why don't you run ahead to the kitchen and ask for Sae? She is the head cook and will tell you where we need to take the animals. We'll wait and keep them together."

Katniss knows who Sae is, since she has been here to trade many times while Mitch was still alive. She nods and starts down the hill behind the castle. "Don't forget to ask her about your deer!" Gale calls out behind her. She doesn't even turn around, but throws up her hand and keeps on walking.

She has never minded coming to the castle, she needs to start bringing Violet, she smiles thinking about how much she will like to see it. Sae is always so nice, even sending food when she heard that Mitch was killed.

A whirl of strawberry blond hair comes running by her with a litter of puppies chasing him, followed closely by a little girl. Their giggles echo through the back courtyard. Katniss recognizes Ethan immediately. She smiles at their joy while she goes on to the kitchen door.

Sae meets her in the open doorway. "Hey, girl. Are ye' helping ye' friends from the village?"

Katniss nods. "Where do you want us to take the livestock?"

Sae nods and Katniss looks towards where Sae is looking. "See that pen? Put the cattle in there, and the sheep on over there. You brought chickens too, didn't ye?"

"Yes, and turkeys. I also have a deer that I shot this morning. Would you be wanting it for the feast?"

Sae smiles a proud smile. "We'll take it. Where is ye little one? I was hoping you would have brought her by."

Katniss looks down, feeling the gentle rebuke. "I will, Sae, I promise."

Sae touches her arm, and Katniss looks up meeting her knowing eyes. "How are ye? I've been worried about ye' after your husband died."

"We are doing well. I'm hunting and helping Mother when she needs me."

This time when Ethan comes running through he runs right up to Katniss interrupting the women. "I know you."

Katniss greets the boy with a ready smile so she doesn't see Sae's look of surprise at Ethan's words. "And I know you. Who is your friend?"

Her heart stutters when he flashes her his father's smile; the same one she has been dreaming about for months now. "That's Rue. We are playing with the puppies."

"Ethan," Sae cuts in. "How do you know Katniss?"

Ethan grabs her hand and squeezes it. "She shot that old boar that was chasing me in the woods." He brings his hands together mimicking a bow. "The arrows went bing, bing, bing right into that nasty pig killing him dead!"

"Now Ethan, I'm sure it wasn't at all like that," Sae gently admonishes him.

"But Sae—"

"Go play now, Katniss is here to work."

Ethan returns his attention to Katniss. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping some friends from the village bring some livestock."

"Did Violet come with you? I would like to play with her since I didn't get to yet."

"Oh, sorry. She is in the village. Maybe one day soon you two can play."

"And Rue. She has to come play too," Ethan adds.

Sae chuckles, "Go play." The children run out of the yard. Sae turns to Katniss and says, "Go get ye friends. I'm ready when they are."

Katniss nods and heads back up the hill. It only takes a moment with all of them working together to get every animal where it belongs. Katniss thinks about asking if they need any help butchering, but as soon as Thom closes the last gate, a small army of men and women descent upon the yard.

Katniss watches them for a moment, amazed at their efficiency, when Sae is pressing a small bundle into her hand. She looks down, and Sae pats her on the back. "For ye deer. The king has a fondness for venison. Bring me another one in a week or so?"

"I'll see what I can do," she says with a grateful smile.

* * *

Peeta straightens his tunic in his mirror and adjusts his crown; for some reason, it's weighing heavy on his head today. Amelia should be here to see her little sister getting married to her beloved. Ethan comes running in with Rue, seeder's daughter running behind him, distracting his gloomy thoughts.

Seeder, who is Annie's handmaid, comes to the door but doesn't come in. Peeta sees her standing in the doorway, and says, "The imps are in here."

"Daddy!" Ethan says, breathlessly. "I have to get away from Rue."

Rue smiles. She is a much older ten years old compared to Ethan's six years. "He pulled my hair when I was trying to help Ms. Annie."

Ethan has the grace to look sheepish when Peeta turns his attention to his son. "I just wanted her to play with me."

Peeta ruffles his hair. "Son, you will soon learn that there are other ways to get a lady's attention. Pulling her hair is not a good way to do it. Now go apologize."

Ethan lays his arm across his chest and gives Rue a little bow. "I apologize."

"Are you two ready to go to the chapel?"

They both nod, and follow Peeta down to Annie's room. The children run into the room, joining the frenzy of several of Annie's friends helping her to finish the final touches of her dress. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Peeta gives her a reassuring smile. Its then that the rest of the ladies notice him and step away so he can enter.

When Annie turns, and her eyes meet his once more, the steady calm that he has admired in his sister-in-law these months since his wife died falters a little bit. He steps forward quickly and catches her hands in his. He softly asks, "Are you ready?"

She sighs sadly, "Yes, I think so."

"You only think so?" he asks, and the other ladies in the room giggle. "All I've heard is how ready you are to finally marry Finnick."

She smiles and shakes her head at Peeta's teasing. "It's just—"

"Shhh. She'd want you to be happy today she wouldn't want you to still be sad for her."

Annie pats her eyes dry. "You are right." She presses a kiss to Peeta's cheek, and smiles when Ethan is tugging on her hand. She bends down to kiss his cheek, too. Ethan takes her hand, and leads her out to the waiting carriage with Peeta following close behind.

* * *

Since Annie and Amelia's parents had passed away before Ethan was born, Peeta had asked if he could escort his little sister-in-law down the aisle to give her away. They follow a proud Ethan down the aisle while surrounded by many other nobles from the surrounding countries. When they reach Finnick, who is standing before Father Plutarch, Peeta stops and turns to Annie. He lifts her veil and presses another kiss to her cheek. It takes him a moment to smooth the veil behind her head, but then he guides her hand to Finnick's.

He sits quietly on the front pew of the church, and watches. He glances down at the wedding ring still on his finger, remembering when it was his turn here with Amelia. He was so nervous, and she was so calm, and happy. He smiles, remembering how big her smile was.

Ethan has done his part in the long ceremony, presenting them their rings. He interrupts Peeta's musings when he snuggles into him. Peeta throws his arm around his son, and tucks him into his side. They have been spending the past several months riding together in the mornings after breakfast, even before Effie starts his lessons. His son has changed, but that is to be expected. He looks down at his strawberry curls, running his fingers through them. Peeta isn't surprised when Ethan looks up and his mother's sea green eyes meet his. In that moment, Peeta knows that the mourning period is almost over and he will be expected to find a new queen, but he wonders if his heart will be ready when it's time.

* * *

In the frenzy of wedding planning, Annie left many parts of the wedding to Effie, who reassured her over and over that it will all come together. It had taken her small army of servants to transform the castle that Peeta hadn't opened to anyone outside of his small country, well, since he married Amelia.

In an attempt to get away for a moment from the pressing crowd, he escapes to the kitchens. He greets Sae with his easy smile, and she says, "There is my king. How goes it?"

He sighs and walks over the cabinet that he knows Sae keeps the whiskey that she gets down in the village. He takes a big swig, enjoying the burn as it goes down his throat. "What happened, my boy?" Sae asks.

"How do you know when you are ready to love again? You know, after you lose someone?"

Sae's kind eyes find his. "Who is she?"

He shakes his head. "No one." He admits while at the same time, images of the huntress who saved Ethan flash in his head. "I'm just wondering if I will ever love again."

Sae sets down the towel she is using to wipe down the kitchen. There are maids coming in and out and it concerns Peeta that he doesn't know any of them. He prides himself on knowing everyone who works in the castle. "We had to get some extra help," Sae answers his unspoken question. "Come over here, lad."

He joins her off in a corner where they are out of the way. "I just worry about Ethan—"

Sae shakes her head at him. "I remember that first year after I lost my Blight. I felt like I would never love anyone again, then the queen, ye' mother died. It was a sweet golden haired lad who found me in my kitchens, buried in my grief. Ye' needed someone to love ye', and I was here to do that. Ye helped me to love again and ye will too. It's just not time for ye yet." He wipes his eyes and steps towards her to kiss her on the cheek. "And Ethan, he is stronger than ye think. He is a lot like his father."

Peeta can feel the heat in his cheeks that her compliment causes. "I don't feel very strong. There are moments that I feel so heartbroken because she is gone, then there are other times, I wish more time had passed."

"And all that is part of the grief ye feel in ye heart. Ye are a strong and mighty king but ye also have one of the tenderest hearts I've ever met. That is what makes ye such a great king."

Peeta chuckles, "Well don't tell anyone. They might think that their king having a tender heart would be a bad thing."

Sae winks and says, "Ye secret is safe with me. Why are ye down here with me? Ye have a houseful of guests that ye can be visiting with."

Peeta shrugs. "It can be a little overwhelming." He kisses her on the cheek, and the maids who aren't usual members of his household, he shoots them a confused look. Sae chuckles when Peeta rolls his eyes. "I need to go find Ethan."

Peeta goes back upstairs, nodding at everyone he meets as they bow or curtsy. No sooner than he steps into the ballroom, Effie, Ethan's tutor, is at his side. "Your highness, may I have a word?" He nods once, and she steps closer. "In private, Sir?"

At this, he scowls at her, but still leads the way to an unpopulated corner. He can feel the beginnings of one of his headaches, so he sounds annoyed when he asks, "What is it Effie?"

She steps back, and falters for a moment. "I was just going to tell you that King Snow from Caipitil is here, and he has been looking for you."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that he is here. I guess I do need to greet him. Can you—" even before he can ask, Effie is nodding towards the other side of the grand room where a white haired man stands surrounded by many.

Peeta stands and watches him for a long moment. King Cornelius Snow is the king his mother's homeland across the icy sea. He never went to visit her family in their country. His father insisted that he stay here in Dosaen. Finnick comes to stand beside him and he whispers, "Are you really going over there?"

The king nods. "I have to, he is a king after all. Come with me."

Finnick shrugs like it's not a big thing, but Peeta can see the worry in his eyes as he walks with him anyway. The people naturally part for the king and the newest duke. When they are almost there, King Snow of Caipitil finally looks up, and the contempt that the two men see there makes them both falter for a moment. Peeta steals a glance at Finnick and finds him looking back with an arched eyebrow, Peeta slightly shrugs and the old friends know what the other is thinking.

King Snow nods to them, and King Peeta and Duke Finnick cross their forearm across their chest and bow their heads. When Peeta looks back up, the look of contempt has certainly changed to one of appraisal.

"My condolences for the loss of your queen. That was tragic to lose her and the princess too," Snow says with what Peeta can tell is false pity.

Peeta nods, and schools his features to keep them neutral. "It was indeed heartbreaking."

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, Princess Cashmere and my son, Prince Gloss. They were gracious enough to accompany me on this trip," Snow gestures for his daughter to come forward.

A beautiful blonde woman steps forward, and bends into a deep curtsy while extending her hand, as the handsome young man bows. Peeta takes Cashmere's hand and holds her steady while she straightens back up. Her eyes meet his, and they are kind, not icy and filled with hate like her father's, but not for the first time in the months since he saw the huntress in the woods, silver eyes flash through his mind.

He still holds Princess Cashmere's hand and protocol demands that he press a kiss upon the hand he still holds, and while she is lovely, even beautiful, he would rather kiss Bishop. He kisses her hand chastely, and quickly drops it. He doesn't miss the look of disappointment on both her and her father's faces.

Cashmere then turns her attention to Finnick. "Congratulations to you and your beautiful wife. May you have many years of happiness together."

Finnick's smile is genuine. "Thank you, your Majesty. I am indeed a lucky man."

After that, the people surrounding them mingle with the other nobles, while Peeta finds himself standing with Snow. Unsure how to excuse himself, he wishes that Ethan would come running through looking for him. Instead Snow interrupts his thoughts, "I think it would benefit you and your kingdom greatly if you would consider the princess when your time of mourning is over. It would be a wonderful way to strengthen both countries."

Years of being taught by his father not to let anyone know what you are feeling finally comes in handy right now. How dare this man even try to arrange a marriage. He can't explain what it is, but even thinking about marrying the princess makes his stomach turn. "Thank you. As you may understand after losing your own queen that I still miss her every day. I will remember your words." Ethan comes running through with Rue at his heels and Peeta has never been so glad to see the prince, except when the huntress saved him. The children come running up to the kings. Rue stops short, but Ethan runs straight up to Peeta.

He sets Ethan back, and crouches down. "Son, this is King Snow of Caipitil."

Effie must be working with him because Peeta's heart swells with pride when Ethan places his forearm across his chest and bows his head. "Welcome to my home, your highness," Ethan greets him.

Snow eyes light up, and Peeta wonders if it's a good idea for him to meet the prince after all. "He's a fine prince. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Peeta murmurs, "Thank you and you are welcome." Then he asks, "Would you excuse me, my son needs me."

Ethan follows Peeta out of the ballroom with Rue following behind. "Are you ok, Daddy?"

Peeta stops when they are out of sight of the ballroom. "Now I am. What are you two doing?"

Rue shrugs and Ethan sighs. "This is boring."

Right then Effie comes down the hall from the kitchens. "Your Majesties, whatever are you doing?"

Peeta knows in that moment what he needs to do.

* * *

After they all changed out of the wedding finery, Peeta is wearing his riding tunic, Ethan in his, and Rue in her everyday dress; they all sneak out of the castle. "Where are we going Daddy?"

A big smile of relief crosses Peeta's face. It feels good to be out of the castle with a strange family planning his future. "Sae said that they shared the wedding feast with the village."

Rue is excited since she knows several children in the village of Gual. "Can we go? I've been to their feasts before. There is even dancing!"

Peeta thinks his excitement matches the children's. "Yes, let's go. First to the stables for horses. Rue can you ride?"

Rue looks down and toes the dirt. "I've always wanted to, but Mama said we have to walk."

Peeta gather's Seeder's daughter to his side. "You can ride with me on Bishop. Let's saddle up and go then."

* * *

Katniss watches her neighbors, family, and friends enjoying the feast that was sent down from the castle. Now she understands why the Duchess ordered so much food. She smiles and watches violet run around with Gale and Madge's son Aaron and the other children in the village.

Prim comes up beside her and links her arm through hers. "The king is very generous." Prim says.

Katniss nods. "Well, he always has been. He doesn't have to do anything but he does."

Prim smiles sadly. "I've heard that he is still mourning the queen. He must have loved her very much."

"I know how he feels," Katniss whispers. She isn't sure if Prim hears her, until Prim lays her head on her sister's shoulder.

"One day you will love again—"

Katniss shakes her head. "Mitch gave me Violet. I will always be grateful for that."

"Katniss, it hasn't even been a year, yet. We know as well as anyone, that it takes time and a lot of love to heal a broken heart." Prim sighs sadly, "I just don't want you to end up alone."

"How am I alone? I have you and Violet and Mother, and then there our cousins. Madge is going to have baby number three any day now, and you will be getting married soon."

Katniss doesn't miss the happy smile that appears on Prim's face. "Cato is a good man. He almost has the cottage finished."

Katniss gives her a small smile as she looks for Violet in the crowd. She has settled down beside her Grandmother Lily, and is talking to her, waving her arms all around excitedly. "He will take good care of you."

Prim tugs on Katniss' arm until she meets her eyes. "And you need someone to take care of you, to hold you in the middle of the night."

Katniss pulls her arm away from Prim. "Little sister, lets worry about your wedding bed and then we will worry about mine." As she turns to walk away she runs into a powerful chest instead. She stumbles back and strong hands catch her before she falls. She can't help but to notice the fine cut of his shirt and his coat. Then she slowly looks up, eyes traveling over a familiar face. It's not until she meets those eyes that have been haunting her dreams for months now. Those same haunted eyes are looking as surprised as she feels, into hers. She steps back and swallows nervously.

Since that day in the woods eight months ago, she has looked for the mysterious stranger. She didn't want to ask anyone, knowing that it wouldn't be proper for a new widow to be asking after a man. The dreams happen every night; she is looking for Mitch in the woods and finds this too handsome blond man instead. At first, he would be so angry at her, and she would react in anger to him. Now in the dreams he looks at her like he is now, eyes soft but questioning, wondering who she is. "It's you," she whispers. About that time, the villagers who can play an instrument, start to play. At first, it's a warm up song that she knows well from hearing her father play it when she was young.

"It's me," his voice sounds so sweet when she hears it this time, unlike last time. They stand there, until Prim clears her throat. Katniss sees, Ethan out of the corner of her eye, and smiles when she sees that Violet sees him too. Her daughter comes running over and throws her arms around the boy. She hears the man chuckle and looks up at him while his attention is on the children. His blond curls are standing straight up, and she wonders if everything is ok because it looks like he has been worrying them. He looks at the villagers starting to dance to the old tune that is one of her favorites. "Will you dance with me?"

Katniss looks for Prim, but she is gone, starting to dance the old reel with Cato. She shrugs. "Ok. Do you know this dance?"

"I do, but you might have to help me. It's been a long time since I've danced it."

His velvet voice touches her places that it shouldn't, places that hadn't been touched since... when he offers her his hand and she lays hers on top of his, her thoughts scatter. She can't take her eyes off of him as he leads her through the crowd. Some of the people jump out of their way with a little bow, while others are enjoying the music so much, they don't even notice who is leading her out among them.

He lets go of her hand, and smiles a nervous smile at her. She returns it and says, "Put your palm against mine." As she holds up her right hand. He mirrors her movements as she nudges him to walk around in a circle. "Now bow," she whispers, and she curtseys. He then surprises her when he gathers her in his arms and waltzes her around the circle with the other couples. She isn't sure which is louder, the beating of her heart, or Thom beating his drum as she gets lost in the intensity of his gaze.

"You remembered the dance after all," she says.

He chuckles, and it lights up nerves that Mitch never touched. "I guess I just needed the right motivation."

She can feel the blush climbing up her cheeks and she wishes she could run away and hide. "Sir?" she croaks.

His grip tightens on her waist. "My apologies. I guess I'm just surprised to see you tonight."

"This is my village. I know you don't live here, are you here for the wedding?"

In the low burning fires of the village she doesn't miss his eyes sparkling. "You could say that. The reception was boring, and I saw the fires burning. Are you glad for the feast the Duchess shared with you?"

She nods. "It means that everyone in my village eats tonight." The song ends and she steps away from him, even though she finds herself wanting to go back. She turns to walk away but he catches her arm.

"Can we talk some more? Or even dance?"

She looks around nervously, and knows that even though the others would look down on her if she danced with him again. Besides, she isn't sure if she likes the way he is making her feel. "I can't. I've got to go—"

"Please, just let me talk with you a little bit longer."

Unwanted tears threaten to escape. She turns to walk away from him, but knows that he follows by his heavy footsteps. She continues to walk past the fires, towards her cottage. She stops and turns without warning, and he has to catch her again. This time when he grabs her arms, she closes her eyes as the warmness spreads all over her, leaving her wanting even more of him that what he is offering her. She reopens her eyes, and he takes her breath away by the way he is looking at her. "Sir, I don't know who you are, but my husband—"

He jumps back, letting go of her like she is burning him. "My apologizes, I didn't know you are married—"

She shakes her head not wanting to cry in front of him. "My husband is dead, gone now for eight months. I can't. I just can't—" and she turns and runs away into the forest knowing that Violet will stay with her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Help friends! I didn't think I was going to be able to update this week! My computer is giving me a fit (as we say it here in the south!) so send happy thoughts to my machine, and hopefully I won't have to replace the hard drive! Blah!

I need to thank the wonderful Norbertsmom. She works so hard too on this. Thank you friend! And then thank you for the wonderful loueze for helping with the Gaelic. You are helping to make it even more wonderful.

And thank you reader for coming back. You make all this so worth it! I love you! And all of the guest reviewers… you are so sweet! Thank you! Leave me some love, maybe it will rub off on this hateful piece of you know what computer! Ugh!

* * *

Katniss lets her arrow fly and smiles when it lands with a satisfying thud. The boar thrashes through the underbrush on this frosty winter morning before he lands on his side. She steps down off of her blind, and walks silently on her deer skin boots to collect it. Once she has it settled the hundred pound animal, on her shoulders, she sets off for the village.

Winter is here and while it's colder than normal, her village is prepared, even without Mitch to chop and bring in the wood. Her cottage is the first one on her path coming out of the woods, and with the heavy boar and a full game bag, she is glad that she doesn't have far to go.

The sound of approaching hoof beats echoing through the forest makes her want to hurry and get to her cottage. She glances behind her, and sees a black horse trotting towards her. She looks to the rider, and when she recognizes those blond curls, she almost drops the pig off of her back.

The horse and rider trot right up to her, with the handsome man that she has been dreaming and thinking too much of, reining in his horse beside her. The black beast snorts when he comes to a stop and Katniss can see that he wasn't done running with his master. She steals a look at the man and quips, "It seems that he has other ideas than stopping."

He looks at her with a smile in his eyes, even if it doesn't reach his lips. "He thinks he can have his way. I have to use a firm hand with him."

She can't stop the shiver that ripples through her. She just isn't sure if it's from the cold nipping at her nose, or his honey-soaked voice doing things to a widow that it shouldn't. "True, but creatures like him want to run and do what they will."

Understanding lights up his eyes. "Mistress, may I help you? Carry home your bounty?"

She shakes her head. "My cottage is not much further. Thank you." The horse dances sideways, ready to be off again. "How is your son," she asks before they take off again.

She doesn't miss the pride that makes him smile. "He is good. May I have your name? So I can tell him that you asked about him?"

She smiles faintly. "Tell him that Katniss, Violet's mother, said hello."

She sees his lips move, but doesn't hear him whisper, "Katniss." Then he gets down and walks the couple of feet to her side. "Let me help you, Katniss. I know that boar is at least a hundred pounds if not more."

She nods and he relieves her of her burden transferring it to the back of his horse. "What is his name?"

He pets the beast's nose, and says, "His name is Bishop. He was my father's horse before he passed."

She touches his arm, and she wonders why he looks surprised, while she says, "I am so sorry to hear about your loss."

He shrugs. "It was a long time ago."

"I lost my father too," she volunteers, shocked that she is talking about it. She never does that, much less with strangers. "What is your name?"

He smiles, like he just received the greatest treasure. He lays his arm across his chest, and bows his head. "My name is Peeta."

For some reason, his introduction makes her feel like she is meeting someone really important, perhaps one of the royal guard. She points in the general direction of her cottage. "My home is that way."

He follows her in silence for a moment before he asks, "How do you come to hunt in the king's forest?"

"My husband's uncle Haymitch has permission from the king himself. As far as I know, he is the only one allowed. He is no longer able to hunt, and since I married into the family, he said I could hunt."

He surprises her when he says, "You said that you are a widow at the feast. What happened to him?"

"He was hunting in these woods last spring and was trampled by a boar. He didn't recover from the resulting fever and he passed."

This time it's him who reaches out and touches her arm. She is comforted by his touch. "I am so sorry Katniss. I lost my wife last spring also."

She nods. "It seems that we both have lost much. Can I ask how—"

He swallows hard. "She was in childbirth. They both—"

"Oh that's horrible," she gasps. "And Ethan? How is he doing?"

"He's better. He is actually sick today. That is why he's not with me."

"Oh no, I hate to hear that he is sick. I know he likes to go riding with you. Does he ride with you on Bishop?"

Peeta chuckles. "Oh no. He rides on Cake."

Katniss' steps falter and he steps up behind her catching her when she stumbles. "Cake? How does he ride Cake?"

This time she joins in his laughter. "Cake is his horse. He named him when he was four after his favorite thing."

"I've never had cake. Is it good?" she asks shyly.

"It is." He stops. "Is that your cottage?"

She can't stop the disappointed feeling that washes over her. "It is." She starts to tug the pig off of Bishop.

He steps forward to help. "I can carry it for you."

"I can get it. Thank you for your help."

She watches him climb back into the saddle. "The honor is all mine."

* * *

"Mama! Where are you?" Violet runs into the cottage where she is working at the table. Its winter solstice and Violet's birthday, and Katniss doesn't want her daughter to see her tears. This will be Violet's first birthday without her father, and its reminding her too much of her own first birthday without her father. "I'm right here," she calls out as Violet storms into the little house, followed closely by Prim.

"Mama! Look what Grandma made for me!" Violet exclaims as she twirls. The shawl that her mother just finished knitting the night before covers her daughters' slight shoulders. Its off white color compliments Violet's green dress that she just finished.

"You look beautiful. Did you tell Grandma, thank you?" Katniss asks as she looks to Prim. "I thought she was going to wait 'til supper?"

Prim shrugs. "She mentioned that she was cold—"

"So Grandma gave it to me. Are you coming too, to uncle Haymitch's for dinner?"

Prim smiles at the excited five year old. "I wouldn't miss it."

Delly's children, Tommy and Sarah knock on the door. "Can Violet come and play?" Sarah asks.

Katniss nods and says, "Come home in just a little bit. We need to be at Uncle's house by sundown.

"Yes, Mama," Violet chimes and runs off after her friends.

The two sisters watch the children for a moment before Katniss turns her attention back to the deer leather she is working on. "What are you making?" Prim asks.

"A small bag for Mother and I need to make one for Haymitch." Katniss replies without looking up.

"How are you doing?" Prim asks.

Katniss knows exactly what she is asking her, but she doesn't really want to talk about it right now. After all, her sister wouldn't understand how she is mourning for one man but yet missing the blond man she met again in the forest just last week. So she says, "I'm ok. I just want to help Violet have a good birthday and Christmas." She only glances up at Prim, and hates the pity she sees there. She sighs, "Really Sister, I'm fine."

"Alright." but even Katniss can tell by the tone in her voice that Prim doesn't believe her. "I'll see you in at dinner." Prim opens the door and a cold wind blows through. Katniss gets up to put another piece of wood in the fireplace. "Stay warm," Prim offers.

Katniss hugs herself, wondering where her shawl is. "You too." She waits until Prim closes the door behind her before she lets her thoughts wander as she stirs the stew she made to take to Uncle Haymitch's. They go to the blond haired, way too handsome Peeta. She wonders what he, as a palace guard is doing right now to get ready for solstice and Christmas.

* * *

"Please, Finnick, can we talk about the treaties after Christmas? Let us enjoy this holiday with our family," Peeta almost pleads.

Finnick gathers up the papers scattered before him. "I told Snow and Coin that it would be after the holiday before we could finish the treaty anyway. I just don't understand the interest in our little country."

Peeta shrugs. "It's either our ports, or the coal. I don't think they know about the gold."

"They shouldn't. I mean we haven't even started to mine it."

Both of the men grin when they hear approaching footsteps. They know who it is before he even appears and pouches on his father. "Someone must be feeling better?" Peeta asks.

Ethan grins. "Annie said I was all better. Can we still go take the presents to the village?"

"We will on Christmas Eve." Peeta meets Finnick's gaze across the table. "Was the rest of the food delivered to the other villages?"

Finnick nods. "The men returned just today."

Peeta smiles. "I'm hungry. Do you want to go see if Sae has anything for us?"

"She does. I was just helping her make meat pies," Ethan offers.

Peeta grabs his son, and tickles him. "You mean Sae made meat pies and you didn't tell me?"

In between his giggles, Ethan gasps, "But I just did!"

Peeta stops his tickling and says, "Oh, so you did. I'll beat you to the kitchen!"

Ethan takes off running back out. Peeta comes around the table and pats Finnick on the back. "I'll beat you to the kitchen too."

Finnick chuckles then takes off, not quite running, but walking faster than normal with the king right on his heels.

* * *

"Uncle Haymitch!" Violet runs through the front door of the biggest house in the village. Katniss knows that Haymitch is wealthier than others in their little village. Mitch even told her one time that the old king had offered to make Haymitch one of his nobles after he saved his life, but uncle already had Johanna and Mitch living with him. So he asked for a house, instead of a cottage, in his village of Gual.

Katniss follows behind with her mother, Prim and her fiancé, Cato following. She smiles when she sees Violet's other family members greeting her with hugs, and returns theirs, when they come to give her one. By now, Gale and Madge and their little ones are here, along with Delly and Thom with theirs. Haymitch slaps her on the back after Johanna's Brue takes the stew from her. He grumbles, "I didn't think I was feeding the entire village of Gual today."

"I heard you Uncle!" Jo exclaims. "This is our family whether you like it or not, old man. Now, come and sit so we can eat. I know Violet wants her birthday presents soon."

Violet jumps around the dining room with the other children following her. "I want my presents Auntie Jo!"

Jo smiles at her niece. "Yes, I know sweetie. Let's all sit down and eat, then we will open them."

While everyone starts to find their seats around the huge table, Jo walks by Katniss. She jerks her head towards the kitchen and Katniss follows. Once the women are in the other room, they go to the counter to finish up the food. Jo asks, "How are you?"

Katniss smiles and gives her a tired smile. "I'm ok. I think I'm missing Mitch more than Violet is."

Jo finishes getting the napkins together. Then faces her sister-in-law. "One day, you will have someone besides us to love again. It might be tomorrow, it might be next year. But know that no matter what, we still love you."

Katniss nods and gives her a little smile. "Thank you."

"Besides I miss him too. He is all I had left of Mother and Father. At least he left us Violet."

Katniss doesn't miss Jo's tears. She pulls her close for a hug. "We will always have Violet. Are you ok?"

Jo shakes her head. "Some days I think I am, then there are others that if he was here, I'd beat him for doing something so stupid! He knows to stay away from boars! You need to leave them alone too."

Katniss won't meet her eyes. Looking down at her hands she says, "I'm just keeping them cleaned out of the woods. You know how the children like to play at the edge. I wouldn't want any of them to be hurt."

Jo grabs Katniss by the shoulders and gives her a little shake until she looks up. "You have to stop. I've seen how many you've been shooting. At least make Gale go into the woods with you or something. Violet can't lose you too."

"I'm a better shot than that." She won't tell Jo the other reason why she is hunting boars. They are worth much more than the much larger deer she can bring down. Now that Mitch isn't providing, it's her bow that brings in food and meat to trade. "Come on Sister, let's eat. Violet isn't as patient as we think she is."

* * *

The next day in the forest, after a messenger brought Katniss a note from Sae at the castle, she is able to get a deer, and several turkeys. She also bags several rabbits, so she can use their fine winter coats to make into gloves for Violet once they are cured. After Gale helps her bring in their combined bounty of several turkeys and a deer for him too, they quickly field dress the animals. Thom said that they could use his wagon to take the offerings for the royal family's Christmas to Sae so she can begin to prepare it. At the last minute, Violet and Gale's son, Colton decide to go with them to the castle.

The castle isn't far at all, but the road climbs several hills on the way, and Katniss is glad that they have the wagon. Violet and Colton play along the way, since they are both now five they walk in front of Delly's old mare, Nessie while she follows them at her own well deserved pace.

"The king is bringing Gual a feast again this Christmas?" Gale asks.

"That is what Haymitch said. I think they are going to set up the food in his house again this year. Then everyone can come and sup, or even take some back home."

Violet calls out pointing to the sky, "Look Mama!"

She looks up to see a flock of mockingjays take to the sky. They were her father's favorite birds so she never shot one. She starts to whistle and everyone in their little group smiles when they call back to her, mimicking perfectly what she just whistled.

Colton, a perfect copy of his father, tries to whistle but can't seem to get it, while Violet can whistle the four-note tune perfectly. She and Gale both smile when Colton starts to lose his temper. "Dad! Help me!"

Gale steps up behind his son and swoops him up into his arms, tickling him as he does. Katniss smiles but looks at Violet, worried for a moment until she sees Gale running after her trying to catch her too. Not for the first time, she is grateful for good friends.

Violet runs to her, clinging to her legs, giggling the entire time. Colton joins her as soon as Gale puts him down. Another wagon on the road gets their attention, and Katniss puts the children behind her while Gale steps between her and the approaching men.

They don't stop, but continue trotting past them, and Katniss and Gale both recognize the colors and flags of Trideag, their neighboring country to the south, when three of their wagons come roaring by. When all is quiet again, it's Violet who asks, "Who was that, Mama?"

"Those are men from the country of Trideag. They don't have a port, so they have to use ours." Katniss answers.

Violet asks, "Why don't they have a port?"

"What is a port?" Colton questions.

Gale chuckles. "So many questions. A port is where ships come and bring you things for your country. They don't have a port because they don't have any land next to the sea. Let's keep going. We still need to get back to our village before nightfall."

Both Colton and Violet mutter, "Yes sir." They follow the adults up the hill to the castle. Soon they are in the courtyard. Katniss goes straight to the kitchen door, and as usual, Sae opens the door before she even had a chance to knock.

Sae looks behind her and smiles. Katniss follows her gaze to see Violet and Colton both hiding behind her skirts peeking out at Sae. "Ye' brought her!" Sae exclaims. "My, my, she sure is beautiful. And what a handsome young man you have with you. Come children. Ethan and I made cookies this morning."

Katniss wonders again what Peeta and Ethan's roles at the castle are. If Ethan is in the kitchen helping, then would Peeta still be a palace guard? Or even one of the king's horsemen? Katniss shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "I brought what your messenger asked for."

Sae passes Katniss the pouch full of coins as she murmurs, "Thank you." Katniss nods as she takes it. Sae continues, "Let me get some help—"

Gale steps forward. "I can help Katniss unload the wagon. I think that is why she brought me."

Sae chuckles. As Colton chimes in, "I can help, too!"

And Violet, not to be left out, adds, "Me too!"

Sae smiles. "I'm not one to stop youngin's from working." She pats the table outside the kitchen door. "Put them here. I'll start cleaning them."

Katniss doesn't miss how the older woman clenches and unclenches her hands in the chilly winter day. "We can help you if you need us to. The children can pull the feathers and I can skin the deer. We'll be done in no time."

Sae nods gratefully. "You can keep the feathers and the deer skin." She then turns and disappears for a moment and returns with the finest set of knives Katniss or Gale have ever seen. "I just sharpened them today."

Gale accepts them reverently. "These are amazing."

Katniss can see her blinking fast because of her tears. "My dear Blight made them. He did all of the iron work for the king. Those are the last set of knives he made."

About that time, Ethan comes barreling out the kitchen door. "Who is this?" Gale asks.

Ethan steps forward. "My name is Ethan. Welcome to my home."

Violet throws her arms around him and he returns it while Colton looks on with an unsure look on his face. Katniss has to stifle a smile. "Come now. Start plucking those birds." Sae hands her some sacks. "Put them in here and we will get started on the deer."

Ethan asks, "You're going to do what?"

Violet reaches for his hand. "Come on. I'll show you what to do. This is how you make pillows."

"You can make pillows? I didn't know you could do that."

Colton huffs, and crosses his arms grumpily. "I can do that."

Katniss nudges them all over to the carcasses. "Everyone can do it. Show them how Violet."

The children start pulling feathers and with Gale helping her, she has the deer ready for Sae in just a little bit. Sae who is standing beside them says, "I remember when I used to be that quick."

Katniss offers, "I could get Mother to make up something to help with the ache."

"I remember ye' mother. She can use her herbs to make anyone feel better. That would be nice."

Ethan's laughter breaks into her their conversation. "Look, Sae! I have feathers everywhere!"

Everyone laughs with him. "You aren't the only one," Katniss says as she points out the feathers pointing out of Violet and Colton's hair.

Gale asks, "We are done, are you?"

"But, Dad," Colton whines. "You always beat us."

Katniss and Gale join the youngsters. "Well let's see who can do this the quickest."

In a flurry of activity, within a matter of minutes the rest of the feathers are gone. Everyone washes their hands with the water pump in the yard. This time Sae presses some coins into Gale's hands while Colton and Violet get in the wagon. Katniss doesn't hear what they are saying, but Gale rejoins them in a moment anyway.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asks, and it breaks Katniss' heart to hear how lonely he sounds.

"Back to the village. It will be dark soon, and we need to be home by then," Katniss replies.

"When can you come back and play?" Ethan asks.

Violet and Colton both chime in with their "Yeses and pleases." Katniss looks at Gale and then at Sae.

It's Sae who rescues them. "Ethan, you can play with them another day. Right now we have to get ready for the Christmas feast, just like these fine people have to get ready for theirs. Besides, you might see them on Christmas day."

All of the children look at her in puzzlement. "Aren't you going to the village on Christmas day? With your father?"

Ethan grins and Violet and Colton do a little happy dance while Katniss tries not to think about seeing Peeta. "Well then, we will see you in a couple of days," Gale says.

The adults smile at the cheers of the children.

* * *

Katniss is up, as usual while it is still dark. She returns to the same spot with her tea, every morning to watch as the sun rises over the mountains surrounding her village. The light orange mixing the lingering night helps her to gather her thoughts for the day. Instead of enjoying the view today, she is instead thinking of a certain blond man on a big black horse and as usual, comes the guilt that she shouldn't be thinking of any man at all.

She sips her tea and tries to will her mind to still, but it refuses to. She remembers the happy times with Mitch, how he held Violet for the first time, how he held her that first time. She feels the wetness on her cheeks and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. The sky outside her window turns the same color as Peeta's eyes and she doesn't even try to stop thinking about him. How he sounds, how he says her name, even how he smiles at her.

She hears Violet starting to wake up, and wipes her tears away before her daughter sees them. She shouldn't be thinking about Peeta while she is mourning Mitch. She owes Violet better than that.

* * *

A weight bouncing on his bed wakes him up. "Dad! Hey Dad! It's time to get up."

Peeta uncovers his head to see Ethan bouncing on the bed beside him. He pulls back the covers and swoops Ethan under them with him. Ethan struggles against him and Peeta says, "What's wrong?"

"We've got to go!"

"Now, you know you can't open presents until Finnick and Annie are here," Peeta admonishes.

Ethan stills. "I don't want to open presents, well I do, but first I want to take the feast to Gual. I need to go play with Violet and Colton."

"Mac, what are you talking about?"

He huffs, "Katniss and Violet and Colton and his daddy came to the castle the other day and we got to pluck turkeys. They live in the village and I want to go play with them. You said I could go take the food to them. Can I still go?"

All of a sudden the beautiful woman he met in the woods invades his thoughts again. He smiles thinking that it would be wonderful to see her again. He sits up and tickles Ethan. "Yes! We are going to spread Christmas cheer. But first we have to eat breakfast. Then we have to visit with Finnick and Annie. Then it will be time to go."

Ethan lets out a big dramatic sigh, "You mean I have to wait all day?"

Peeta can hear the disappointment in his voice and he feels it too. "Come on, Mac. We will stay busy until then."

* * *

"Mama! They are here." Violet exclaims as she opens the cottage door to let the rest of her little family in. since they were going to help at the feast tonight Grandma, Prim and her fiancé Cato come in for a Christmas visit.

Violet gathered their coats and shawls while Katniss fixed everyone a bowl of simple stew while they gathered around the table. They eat quietly for a moment before Prim says, "More and more people are asking Cato to continue bringing in wood."

Katniss nods. "That's good. The village needs someone to do it." She looks at Violet and smiles. "I don't think we could do it."

Cato offers, "It's a good job for me. You know the king asked me to keep the forest clean from brush?" He waits for the women to nod. "Well he asked me to continue to do it this year. It will be enough for us to finally be married."

Prim's eyes light up and Violet claps her hands. "Really? We've been waiting for so long." He picks up her hand and presses a chaste kiss to Prim's knuckles.

Katniss smiles when she sees Cato look at Prim like a love-sick calf. "I also got us a cottage."

Prim bounces in her seat. "Which one?"

Cato chuckles. "The old one that the McCabe's lived in. it needs some work, but Gale already said he and his brothers would help."

"A spring wedding is always good," Grandma Lily adds.

Prim looks to Cato who nods. Violet asks, "Is getting married when you two finally live together in the same cottage instead of meeting in the barn all the time?"

Katniss' laughter, Prim and Cato's embarrassment, and Grandma's gasp of shock has Violet asking, "What? I've seen you in there. You two meet every evening after dinner."

Katniss stands up and holds out her hand for Violet. "Come little bird; let's go change so Prim can explain to Grandma why she spends time in the barn _alone_ with Cato."

* * *

Katniss and her family arrive at Uncle Haymitch's house where a couple of their neighbors are starting to gather. Ever since any of them could remember, the castle would provide them with a Christmas feast. They would usually eat at the church in the center of the village, but the roof needs to be replaced. Since Haymitch has the biggest house, he was volunteered to host it. Katniss looks around the huge living room and dining room, and since they cleared out the furniture, she thinks that there might be enough room for everyone.

Violet runs off with the other children, while Katniss finds a bedroom to put their shawls in. She returns and Jo hands her apron. Tables have been brought over from the church for the food. It is a known fact for everyone to bring their own plates, bowls and other utensils they might need. Prim is already helping in the kitchen, while her mother is talking to some of the older people whom she helps on a weekly basis. Before she has a chance to do anything, there are men from the castle, led by Sae, bringing in platters and platters of food. Katniss gets out of the way, and tries not to be too obvious as she looks for a certain someone amongst them.

The rest of the village must have seen the wagons arrive, because all of a sudden the large house, doesn't feel so big after all. She fights against the flow and escapes out the front door. She almost gulps the cold air into her lungs feeling free from the press of the people. She tries to look back into the house but can't see past the crowd. She knows that Jo will be upset with her, but she just can't stay and help.

She escapes off of the wide step and with her head down, heads towards her cottage. She decides to go and get herself other shawl, and then return to help watch the children when she runs smack into a wall. She stumbles back but quick hands reach out to catch her before she falls.

She looks up into those eyes that are the same color of her favorite sky. Her arms warm from where he holds on to her. Her breath stutters in her chest and she knows that it's not just from the cold. She looks up into his easy smile, and she finds herself returning it.

"It's you," he whispers and it sends warm shivers down her spine. She can't seem to think, much less to catch her breath so all she can do is nod. She can't take her eyes off of him even when he looks around behind her. "Is there somewhere we can go talk?"

She clears her throat. The earlier conversation at her table reminds her of the perfect place. She mutters, "The big barn behind me. You go in the front and I'll be there in a minute." And then she steps away. She finds herself returning his smile and then he walks away. She glances back towards Haymitch's and thankfully she spies Madge. She weaves in and out of the crowd until she gets to her friend. She touches her arm and Madge turns around with a smile. "There you are. I thought you would be inside."

Katniss shakes her head. "Too many people for me. Can you watch for Violet? I need to go do something really fast."

Madge nods. "Yes, hurry back. You know Jo will be looking for you."

"Not if you don't tell her." Katniss says over her shoulder as she walks away. She doesn't see Sae watching her from Haymitch's house with a great big smile on her face.

Katniss gently opens the back door of the barn and smiles when the horses nicker at her. She quickly closes the door behind her. This is Haymitch's barn but everyone who doesn't have their own shelter for their horses keeps them here in the winter time. She has always loved the smell of the horses and the hay, but that isn't what is making her excited. He is standing on the other side of the barn talking to Uncle Haymitch's old brown mare.

She watches him for a moment. He is dressed in simple clothes with his breeches tucked into his boots and he has his cape covering his shoulders which just adds to his air of mystery. She slowly approaches him, her movement gain his attention. He looks up at her with that smile and she thinks her heart flips. "Are you warm enough?" he asks.

She just remembers that she still doesn't have her shawl but being inside the barn helps. "I'll get warm in a moment, Peeta."

She didn't think his smile could get any bigger, but it does when he hears her use his name. She watches, mesmerized, as he takes off his cloak and wraps it around her shoulders. She relishes in the lingering heat and if she isn't mistaken, it smells like bread? "There. It looks better on you anyway."

She doesn't want to seem ungrateful even if she hates to admit how good it feels. "Thank you. And thank you for helping with the feast today."

He looks at her funny and says, "Of course I wanted to help. Besides Ethan couldn't wait to come and play with your daughter and another little boy. Colton, is it?"

A smile full of a mothers pride graces her lips. She doesn't know how beautiful she is as she says, "Yes, when we brought what Sae needed to the castle he helped us. Gale and I cleaned the deer while they plucked the turkeys—"

"Wait," he interrupts her. "Ethan plucked turkeys?"

"He wasn't sure at first, but after watching Violet and Colton, he didn't have a problem at all." She notices the weird expression on his face that is even weirder than before. "Are you sure that you are ok? Do you need your cloak back?"

"I'm fine. I just never pictured Ethan even wanting to pluck feathers."

"Oh no. I shouldn't have let him do that. I'm so—"

He grabs her hands. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I know the boy enjoyed it; If not, then he wouldn't want to go find them now. Thank you for giving him the chance to help."

Katniss isn't sure why that means a lot for him to be thanking her. She answers, "You're welcome. Do you not have any family to spend Christmas with, besides Ethan that is?"

"I have a sister-in-law and her husband. We had lunch, then we came here. They are probably out there somewhere—"

She interrupts, "Oh no," And tries not to think about what would happen if they were found. She looks around nervously. "I really must be going—"

She turns to leave and for the second time that night he stops her with just a touch. She turns to look back at him and she doesn't mistake the look of longing on his face, because she is sure the same is on hers. "Stay with me?"

She can't help but to lean into his touch and she forgets where she is, and that she is with a complete stranger. They lean into one another, so close that she can smell the mint on his breath, when one of the horses kicks the side of the barn, breaking the spell. They both jump back, and she, not knowing what else to do, runs out of the barn. Keeping to the backs of the cottages, she goes straight home, slamming the door behind her like the very hounds of hell are chasing her. She leans against the door, waiting for her heart to return to its normal pace when she catches the whiff of bread again coming from his cloak still wrapped around her. For a moment, she lets herself bury her nose in the collar, and thinks about how blue his eyes really are and how soothing his baritone voice is to her hurting heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gravy what a week and a couple of days it's been! The computer still isn't fixed. I have to take it back to him tomorrow. We haven't tried replacing the hard drive… I'm wondering if that is what it will come down to. Blah! I hope you are having a better time of it than I am lol!

Anyways, I need to thank norbertsmom for all of her hard work. I need to thank my sweet Lou for helping me name these places. I need to thank my pumpking for reading. Then of course, I need to thank you, my sweet readers. Thank you for taking a minute or two to read this. It really does mean a lot. And those of you who are reviewing, I try to get back to every one of you, if I have missed anyone because of this computer junk, then I apologize. Forgive me please…

Oh, I was wondering, are you keeping up with the names in Gaelic ok? I can always add them before each chapter in the notes because chapter five will have some new names. Just let me know…

* * *

"Katniss," Mitch's voice echoes through the fog.

"I'm right here. Where are you?" she calls out. "Come here. Violet wants you."

He chuckles in her ear. "I'm right here, Love."

She jumps and her heart sinks when she doesn't see him anywhere. "I don't see you. Mitch, where are you?"

Suddenly, the fog clears and she is standing on a cliff overlooking the entire kingdom. This time when she hears his voice, she sees him too. "My, Love, you are destined to do so much more than even this."

"What are you talking about?" She turns towards him, turning her back for a moment to the view. "I never wanted any of that. I just wanted you and Violet."

"My Love, your time is coming, when you have to protect the future of many," he says as he turns her again to see the castle surrounded. He whispers in her ear, "We had our time, and we got Violet. Now you have to let me go." He turns her around so she is facing him. She feels her tears on her cheeks as he tucks the cloak around her shoulders again, buckling it into place. Then he brushes a lock of hair off of her forehead and kisses her there before he turns to walk away.

She chokes out, "Don't leave me again." as she reaches for him but she is frozen in place.

"You and Violet will always have my love, but you don't belong to me anymore. He is coming for you. Don't push him away. He already loves you so much."

She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out as she tries to get to him. A soft horse's nicker behind her gets her attention. She can finally move when she turns to the sound. All she can see is a shadow of a horse and rider through the fog. She isn't sure what she should do, but then she hears, "Mama. Mama, wake up."

She wakes up instantly to Violet lying on top of her. "What's wrong?"

"You weren't waking up."

"Get up, little bird." Violet pulls away with a hurt look on her face. Katniss pulls the covers aside and scoots over making room and pushes the cloak that she has been sleeping with for weeks now to the other side of the bed as her daughter crawls in beside her. Katniss pulls her close, wrapping her in a hug. "Are you ok?"

"It's cold, Mama. I think the fire went out."

Katniss hugs her tighter. "I must have been sleeping really well. Is it completely out?"

"I didn't see anything red in the fireplace. It's cold, mama."

She notices for the first time that it's still dark outside and she has no idea how much longer till dawn. So she wiggles under the covers until she reaches Peeta's cloak. She pulls it over the both of them, and it seems that as the added layer, and the thought that somehow Peeta is watching over them is what gets them warm enough to go back to sleep.

* * *

Deep in the castle, that same night, King Peeta watches as the snow comes down outside of his window. From the amount of wood he keeps piling on the fire, he knows that it has to be one of the coldest nights of the year.

As he often does when the weather is bad in his kingdom, he can't stop thinking about his people and he hopes that they are all warm tonight. Then, as his mind does when he allows it to still, he worries about Katniss and Violet.

He walks over to the fireplace in his room and puts some more wood on the crackling fire. Not for the first time since he first saw her pointing her arrow at him like cupid himself, he finally dozes off, sitting in his favorite chair, watching the flames lure him to sleep.

* * *

A gentle touch wakes him from the strange dream of fog and hearing Katniss talking to someone. He can never find her, and he can't help the worried feeling he has waking up. "My sweet king, why are you asleep in the chair?" Sae's old, sweet voice calls him.

He opens his eyes, offering her a smile. "I couldn't sleep, and then I dozed off. What are you doing?" he asks as he notices that she is dressed for the day.

"I'm heading down to the kitchens to get the ovens going—"

He finishes for her, "and the bread." He pauses for a moment. "Can I come help?"

She pats him on the shoulder and smiles that smile that makes him feel like he's at home. "Of course you can. You are welcome in my kitchens anytime."

By the time Peeta is taking out the second batch of raisin nut bread, the snow has stopped falling and the sun is starting to make an appearance. He gives Sae a quick kiss and starts to leave the kitchen. "Where are you going, boy?" she asks.

He grins at her. "I have to go to the village. Tell Ethan I'll be back in time for breakfast."

Sae smiles a secret smile and wonders if this quick trip has anything to do with a certain raven haired huntress that often comes to her doorstep.

* * *

When Katniss wakes again, sun is up, but just barely. She creeps out of the bed, careful not to wake Violet, and tucking the cloak and the rest of the blankets around her. She quickly pulls on her woolen socks that Mother knitted for her and pulls the matching shawl around her cold shoulders.

When she sees the empty fireplace, she can't help but to softly curse when she sees that she didn't bring in any wood last night. She goes to the back door, and before she can open it, she pauses at the sound of hoof beats outside her door. She opens it slowly, coming face to face with the one she has been dreaming about and his big black horse. Her dream comes rushing back when she can't seem to open her mouth; instead she just stares at him.

He nods at her and smiles that smile that she already loves. "I brought you some bread, my lady." He presents her a basket with the most wonderful smells.

She blinks, and feels like a fish as she opens and shuts her mouth a couple of times. She finally finds her words. "You brought me, bread? Are you a baker, then?"

He chuckles, that same one that has been haunting her dreams. "I am not a baker. My friend taught me to bake, and I like to do it when I can't sleep."

"You can't sleep?" She stops herself before she blurts out that she can't either.

"No, I had," he hesitates before he continues, "a lot on my mind last night. So I was up baking."

"Well, thank you, Peeta." she pauses for a moment, then adds. "Would you like to come in for a moment? I'll fix you a cup of tea as soon as I get the fire going again."

He steps forward with concern written all over his features. "Your fire is out? Let me come and help you. Can I?"

She pulls the shawl tighter around her the cold seeping into her bones. "I don't know—"

"Oh," he says looking around. Her cottage is on the outskirts of the village with her back door facing the woods. None of her neighbors can see them from where they are, but a big black horse like Bishop stands out. "I understand, Katniss. I only wanted to help—"

She interrupts him when she steps back and motions him to come in. He ties the reigns around a post by her door and grabs several pieces of wood from the wood pile by the door before following her inside. The lighting in the cottage is dim because the sun is not up yet, so she grabs her one lantern and lights it. She turns around to see Peeta arranging the kindling in the fireplace. It seems too natural to see him here in her cottage as he lights the fire he just built. In no time, he has it roaring.

She puts the kettle on the swinging arm, and puts it over the fire as he straightens up beside her. She watches him look around and she wonders what he sees. "You have a cozy cottage."

"It keeps us dry." She motions towards the fire. "And warm when the fire is going."

"It's nice. It looks like a nice place to live."

She motions for him to sit at her little table while she readies their mugs. "You live in the castle, right?" She waits for him to nod as he gives her that weird look again. "It must be so grand. And you never have to worry about, well, anything."

"Well, I guess. For the longest time I didn't really like it." he admits.

"Really? Why?" she asks confused as she pours the boiling water into their cups.

He shrugs. "It just feels so big. There is only one place that I really feel at home."

She sits across from him, gripping her mug, letting the warmth seep into her still chilly bones. "And where is that?"

"The kitchens. You know Sae? The cook?"

She nods while she blows her still too hot tea. "Yes, it's her who I see when I go to the castle."

"After my mother died," he starts, and her hand on his arm interrupts him for a moment. He puts his other hand on top of hers, and keeps it there. She sighs into his warmth as he continues. "Sae let me help her in the kitchen. She is who taught me to bake. She is more of a mother to me than my own ever was."

"My father died when I was but a girl. I guess you don't remember the mine collapsing?"

He nods, and she can see the sorrow on his face. "I am so sorry that happened to you. And here you are an orphan and now a widow."

She squeezes his arm under her hand. "When you have other people to take care of, that keeps you going."

"That's true." He drinks the rest of his cooled off tea and looks like he wants to say something else besides, "I've got to go. I promised Ethan I would be there to eat breakfast with him."

She nods and looks towards her room. "It's time for Violet to get up. I can't wait to try your bread."

She smiles when she watches the flush creep up his cheeks. "It's raisin and walnut bread. Sae says that it's my specialty."

She chuckles. "Well, I look forward to eating it. Thank you."

He awkwardly stands there for a moment, and it's her who steps forward to give him a hug. It's a quick side hug, but she can smell the lingering aroma of the bread he baked that morning still on his clothes. "I'll see you later, Katniss."

She walks him back to her door. "Bye Peeta." she watches him ride off like some conquering hero on Bishop. It's not until he disappears into the trees that she remembers his cloak that is still in her bed.

* * *

It's a couple of days after that Peeta is in his office; looking over some papers when one of his guards comes rushing in. The guard waits for Peeta to acknowledge him. When Peeta nods, he replies, "Sir! There have been more people from Trideag spotted in the woods."

"They know they need to keep to the roads. I'm going to have to visit Queen Coin sooner than I thought. Where are they now?"

The soldier falters for a moment. "Sir, we weren't sure what to do with them. They are being detained in the courtyard. What would you have us do?"

"Were they coming or going towards their country?"

"They were returning home, sir."

Peeta sighs and stands up. "Let's go and talk to them. Maybe they can deliver a message to their Queen." Peeta follows his man back outside. There he sees a group of men, huddled together against the cold. He catches the men's attention. Some of them look fearful while some of them look bored. One of them steps forward with a deep bow.

"Your Majesty?" the tall dark skinned man asks.

"Yes, what is your name, sir?" Peeta asks.

"My name is Boggs. These are my men and I was sent to deliver a message to you."

"Oh?" he asks as Boggs brings him an envelope. Peeta nudges his man who is still beside him but watches Boggs. "Take them in to get warm and get them something warm to eat and drink. Let me read this, do you need to wait for a reply?"

Boggs bows his head. "I do."

Peeta nods and turns to go to his office. The captain of his royal guard, Darius follows him back into the castle. "Sire, a word if I may?" Peeta stops and waits for him to close the couple of footsteps between them. "When we found them, they were trying to set up camp. But they weren't that far from the castle. And they were in the woods, not on the road."

Peeta opens the envelope not sure what to think. He quickly scans the short note, and says out loud, "She is just requesting a meeting, and soon. She will even come to me if need be." He folds it back up. "It must be really important then. You go, and make sure the men are fed and rested while I go and write a response. Can you explain to them how important it is that they stay on the road?" He briefly thinks of Katniss and his other villagers. What if she would have come upon them? "Get ready, I want you and pick out your best men to escort them to the border."

Darius nods. They turn to go their separate ways. He passes Effie on the way to his office. "Come with me I need you to write a letter for me."

* * *

It's a couple of days later, Peeta just has to get away for a little while from all the beginning of the year 'things' as Effie like to call the extra duties. He sneaks out to the stable, and quickly saddles Bishop. He adjusts his saddle, and not for the first time, he is glad that his father insisted that he learn how to take care of the little things for himself instead of waiting on others.

In no time, he is letting Bishop have "the lead" while he just tries to clear his head. It isn't long before he realizes that Bishop is taking him to the village of Gual. It's been several days since he saw Katniss at her cottage, and it takes him a moment to realize that he has missed her.

A movement in a tree ahead of him gets his attention and he reins in Bishop until he comes to a stop. Peeta notices that he is this close to the village, and he is near the area where Katniss saved Ethan, so when he sees the long bow rise, and an arrow fly, he knows that it's her. He hears a rustle coming towards him, and he sits up even straighter when a ten point buck staggers towards him with the arrow coming out of his neck. It drops onto the snow about ten feet in front of him.

He looks up and sees his silver-eyed beauty, who reminds him of some Goddess intent on revenge, striding towards him. Even from this distance, he can see that she is angry until she sees him. He loves how he can see her features soften.

"It's you," she says, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He climbs down from his horse and he slowly approaches her. "It's me," he whispers. Now that he isn't moving with Bishop, he feels how cold it really is. She is dressed in threadbare woolen hose and an oversized wool shirt that almost comes to her knees that isn't in much better shape. Her deer skin boots are soaked from the snow and her long walnut colored braid trails over her shoulder. A slight cold wind blows through the forest and he grows worried when he sees her shiver. "You are freezing."

She looks down at her deer and remarks, "It is cold. What are you doing out here?" She bends over to pull the arrow out of the fallen animal. They both watch the animal bleed out, turning the white snow a deep red. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, leaving a faint bloody streak on her cheek.

He notices that she hasn't any gloves on, and her fingers are turning red. He isn't really thinking when he blurts out, "come with me to the castle. You need to get warm."

She shakes her head, even before he is finished with his request. "I've got to get back to violet." She pats the game bag hanging over her shoulder. "And Mother is waiting for these herbs."

"Are the people of your village sick?"

"Some are. Normal winter sickness. Then there are others who depend on their daily herbs that Mother provides." She walks over to a small sapling and grabs a small axe from her waist and starts to swing.

Peeta calls out, "Let me help you. You know, like I did with the boar."

She lowers the axe. "That is too far. You will freeze before you get back to the castle."

"I will not. Come and let me help you. Bishop doesn't mind." the beast huffs and his exhale makes him appear even more menacing when she can see his breath in the cold.

The wind picks up even more and they both look up at the same time to see more grey clouds gathering. "Don't you need to get back to the castle?" she asks.

"You need to get to your cottage before you freeze."

"Fine," she huffs. "You can help. It looks like it's going to snow some more. Let's go."

Together they quickly build a quick sled and tie the deer on it, attaching it to Bishop's saddle. After everything is secure, Peeta reaches for her and she dances away from his touch. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to help you onto Bishop. We will get there quicker if we both ride."

She looks at them both shyly. "I've never been on a horse."

He grins at her and holds out his hand. "Come, I've got you."

She comes to him and even through his woolen gloves, he can feel how cold her hands are. He lets go of her, and slips them off, putting them on her. He can see her start to protest, but before she can say anything, he is picking her up, and helping her into the saddle. "Lean up." he says.

"What?"

"Lean up." he says again. She leans forward over the horse's mane and he climbs up behind her. Bishop does a little side-step dance that makes Katniss gasp, and Peeta wraps his arms around her, steadying them both when he gets ahold of the reins. "I've got you," he whispers in her ear. he takes a deep breath, and the way she smells like the fire he knows she has burning in her cottage with a, he sniffs, but tries not to let her hear him, hint of lavender, makes him want to bury his nose in her neck. (Or… forest around them, stirs something in his heart.)She shivers again, making him pull her closer so that she is nestled against his chest.

Peeta nudges Bishop forward, and he sets off at a slow trot heading towards the village. She doesn't say anything, but he can't even think straight because of her bottom bouncing lightly on his lap. There is a delightful tightening in his britches that he hasn't felt in a while that makes him want to bury something else in her besides his nose.

She squirms against his lap, threatening to topple both of them off of Bishop. He tightens his arm around her, and says, more gruffly than he intended, "Be still or we will both fall off." Without thinking, he tightens his arms around her and he can feel her stiffen. "You need to relax just a little. Bishop won't drop us."

She nods, but doesn't relax. So he begins, "You know, I remember riding through these woods with my friend Finnick. We would always see who could make it from the castle to the lake first."

He can feel her breathe deep, and then say, "The lake near my village?"

The snow has started falling again, which only adds to the spell that is being woven around them and it makes him want to revere the beauty of his company and the woods around them. So he murmurs, "That one. We would go there and swim all afternoon. Then we would go back and Sae would let us help her in the kitchen."

He can feel her starting to unwind when she says, "That is where my father taught me to fish."

"I've caught many a fish there, also." He pauses for a moment and then asks, "Isn't the snow beautiful?"

She relaxes a little more, starting to lean into him. "I've always loved the forest, no matter what season it is, but I do love the snow. It reminds me that no matter what, life goes on."

"Really? I would think spring would do that."

"Violet was born on the winter solstice." He sees her bend her head and fiddle his gloves on her fingers. "She is new beginning. Even now, she is reminding me that things will be good again."

He pulls Bishop to a stop and tilts her chin towards him. He feels a magnetic force, urging him to steal a kiss, but he knows that he shouldn't. So instead he whispers, "Things will be good again, for both of us." He looks deep into her eyes, and then he can't help but to steal a glance at her lips, but returns to her eyes.

She is returning his soul searching look with one of her own. She looks like she wants to do something, but the shrieking of an owl flying overhead makes her jump. She giggles nervously, and puts her hand over her heart, "The snow, Peeta."

He nods. "It's nice, but not as beautiful as you."

He loves the way she flushes red at his words. "We need to get going. You still have to get back to the castle. I don't think I can explain you staying with us to Violet."

He chuckles, "Ethan would miss me too much. Aye, my lady we will go." He nudges Bishop to a slow walk.

* * *

It's on a cold snowy day. King Peeta, along with his royal guard and Finnick set out. They are set to travel the several hours it will take to arrive at the border of Dosean and Trideag. Generations before them would meet at a cabin that sits perfectly on the country border to talk and to exchange information. So it's here where the king meets his closest ally, Queen Alma Coin.

Peeta and Finnick walk in to the old, but well maintained cabin. A fire is already roaring in the fireplace, with the queen sitting in the closest overstuffed chair. She is dressed in a sliver dress trimmed in fur that perfectly matches her grey hair, and while it almost matches Katniss' eyes, her eyes are so much more prettier than the dress could ever be. He takes the queen's hand that she offers him and presses a chaste kiss upon it, before he says, "Your Majesty, thank you for taking time for me today."

She waits while Finnick repeats Peeta's gesture then she scowls at them. "You are late."

The men sit on the chaise across from her and Peeta says, "There was a lot of snow."

The two rulers' eyes meet over the table, and she asks, "What do you know?"

Peeta shrugs. "I know nothing. Is it because of him you asked me here?"

Alma nods and looks around and says to her own and Peeta's men, "All but commander Boggs need to step outside for a moment. I will be quick and then we will sup together." She waits for the men to file out, and then she pours Peeta and Finnick a cup of tea. "When was the last time you saw King Snow?"

It's Finnick who answers, "They came to my wedding." he nods towards her. "Thank you for your gifts."

"You know why I couldn't make it?"

Finnick nods, "But of course. We understand. Annie thanks you for your kindness."

Coin smiles. "Boggs recovered some information that Snow intends for you to marry the princess."

Peeta sputters the hot tea across his lap. "He mentioned it once, then I left-"

"That is his plan so he can take over Dosean and Trideag. He wants our coal and our gold."

"That is why he was saying that," Peeta says.

Alma leans up. "What did he say?"

"Just that i needed to think about his daughter, but i have no interest in her," he answers. He also doesn't miss the look that Finnick shoots him.

The queen studies him, and then nods. "Well whoever she is, is a lucky lady. What are you going to tell him when he suggests marriage again?"

"He isn't one who likes to hear no, is he?"

She shakes her head. "He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Are you prepared for that?"

Peeta looks uncertainly at Finnick. "We will get ready."

"And we will be here if you need us. Back up, if you will." She stands up with Boggs help. "You have met Boggs?" Both men nod. "He can come and visit when the weather warms, to help you with your fighting men? Would that help?"

Peeta and Finnick stand. "You know that i will be grateful for any help."

She nods at Boggs. "It's decided then. You will visit in the spring. Right now, go and get the men so they can eat and get warm." she holds out her hand towards Finnick. "Come and tell me about your bride. What did she wear? What did you think when you first saw her?"

* * *

Instead of staying in the bed, hiding under the covers like she really wants to do, she makes herself get out of the bed this morning only really getting up for Violet. After a subdued breakfast, Katniss gives her mother a kiss, Violet a hug and runs out the door. She feels guilty for escaping, but she had to be by herself today, if even for a moment.

Katniss shuts the cottage door behind her, stepping out into the crisp spring morning and can't help but to notice the fresh green buds on the trees around her she doesn't smile, but adjusts the bow slung across her back, and heads for her woods.

She approaches the tree where Mitch first talked to her many years ago and runs her fingers over the K and the M he carved there. She breathes a heavy sigh, but doesn't cry for the first time in the year since he was killed, she is starting to remember him without tears.

A mockingjay mimics a song it heard long ago in the distance. She looks up to see if she can spot it, but instead she realizes that she is where the dream she had months ago, took place at. She looks off into the distance, and sees the castle. The morning mist is still clearing giving it an air of mystery.

She hugs herself remembering the dream when she hears a soft nicker behind her. Before she turns around, knowing who is behind her, she remembers Mitch's words from the dream. His final words, "he already loves you so," echo in her head as she turns around to meet his familiar sky-blue eyes.

"It's you," she greets him, with their now familiar greeting.

He smiles that smiles at her, and he replies, "It's me. What are you doing way out here?"

She hugs herself tighter. "It's been a year since-"

She doesn't even get to finish before he is off of Bishop and gathering her in his arms. She gladly accepts his comfort, and she smiles against his chest as she lets the burden of her grief roll away. She feels him murmur against her hair, "I wish i could take the pain away."

She shakes her head. "It helps me to remember him and what we had. You know?"

He leans back so he can look at her. She feels those eyes bearing into her soul, but it doesn't make her uncomfortable. In the couple of months since they have been meeting in the forest around them, this hug is the closest either of them have dared. She knows that this is what she has been missing, and still at night, will try to get it back when she wraps herself in his cloak. "I do. I miss her too. But i also know that she wouldn't want me to be sad because she is gone. She would want me to go on for Ethan if nothing else."

"Well it's nice to get to a place where i can remember him without crying."

He pulls her against his chest again and she can swear that she feels his lips brushing against her hair. "Ethan hasn't talked about her lately."

She leans back again. "Is he alright?"

He nods. "He is doing his lessons, and playing. He wants to play with Violet and Colton now that it's warm again."

"I think i can fix that." she pauses then asks, "Are you ok?"

Peeta nods. "I know that she is at peace. That is what is important." He then steps back, and holds her at arm's length. "Are you hunting today?"

"No. i just had to get away for a moment-"

She doesn't miss the crestfallen look on his face. "Then i will-"

She grabs his arm and pulls him back to her. He looks surprised, and she says, "no, don't go, please. I'm glad that i ran into you."

He grins at her and she knows by the look that he is pleased. "You are? Why?"

She looks around, trying to stall while she thinks of something to say. She shrugs instead. "I just am." She pulls him towards a big rock that she likes to sit on when she comes here. She crawls up on top of it, smoothes out her skirts, and pats the spot beside her. He then crawls up beside her and they spend the rest of the morning looking at his castle and talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my gentle readers. Thank you for, well everything. Reading, your reviews, recommending this fic… it all means so much!

I also need to thank Norbertsmom for all that she does, and pumpking for reading. Loueze has been such a blessing and a wealth of knowledge! She is the one who is helping with the Gaelic names. Then to my Sarah, she might not ever read this, but she has been a wealth of knowledge too. She is my history person. Thank you!

Gaelic names used…

Dosean- dozen in Gaelic. This is king Peeta's kingdom.

Gual- coal. This is the village where Katniss lives.

Caipitil- capital. This is where King Snow is.

Trideag- thirteen

Mac- son

Mara- marine. This is part of the official title of Annie and Finnick. They are the Duke and Duchess of Mara.

Ton-wave

Lascaire-fisherman

* * *

Ethan hangs on to his father's hand as they walk the final steps through the gardens, leading out to the meadow behind the castle. Father and son picked all of the Amelia's favorite flowers and as they approach the marker, Peeta notices that someone has already left some colored pictures there. He tugs back on Ethan's hand. "Hey, Mac, did you leave those pictures?"

Ethan lifts their hands so that he can hide behind them like he used to when he much younger. He mutters, "I did. I thought Mama would like them."

Peeta pulls their hands aside, and bends down so he can look Ethan in the eye. "You don't have to hide. I'm glad that you are visiting here. You know that she isn't really here, don't you? She is in heaven."

Ethan nods. "But I still miss her."

Peeta pulls him into his arms. "I miss her too." They stand there for a moment hugging before Peeta stands up with a moan. "Will you show me the pictures?"

Ethan nods again, and let's go of Peeta's hand. He walks to where he had placed the drawings, gathers them up and brings them back to Peeta. They then sit down beside the grave and talk about their queen on the one year anniversary of her death.

* * *

Later on that day, Peeta just feels like he needs to get out of the castle for a little bit. Ethan is off playing, so he escapes to the barn and quickly saddles up Bishop. They charge out of the stable, surprising his guards. He lets the horse go where he will, while tears wet his cheeks. It isn't until they arrive at the cliff overlooking the castle and he sees the rock where he sat and talked to Katniss a month ago that it occurs to him why he is so upset.

He slips off of Bishop and walks over to the rock. He leans against it while memories of his time with Amelia flash through his mind. The first time his father told him that he was to be married, when she walked down the aisle to him, how she helped him when his father died. He cries as he thinks about how she used to look at Ethan.

A gentle breeze blows around him, holding him as he whispers to his queen, "Goodbye," into the wind. He isn't sure how long he stands there, watching the sun finish its trek across the sky. It's not until he hears his beast nicker that he turns around and there, finally touching his horse voluntarily, is Katniss. She looks at him nervously. He almost runs to her, wanting to close in the last steps between them.

She grabs him into a hug and murmurs in his ear, "What's wrong?"

He pulls her close and whispers, "It's been a year today-"

She hugs him tighter. "Oh no. I am so sorry. How is Ethan?"

He is still hanging onto her when he whispers in her ear, "He has been drawing her pictures for the past couple of months. He showed them to me today."

She pulls away from him and tugs him towards the rock beside them. She crawls up on it and pats the spot beside her like she did before. He smiles in relief and finds his spot beside her. When they are both settled, Katniss asks, "Tell me about her?"

He looks at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

She smiles and he thinks that's it's the most amazing smile. "I am." He begins to talk about his Amelia, and even though he told her goodbye on the wind, telling Katniss about her, is what continues his healing.

* * *

"Mama," she hears Violet calling. "Mama, where are you?"

Katniss looks out of the bedroom where she is putting up the clothes she just finished mending. "I'm in here."

Violet bounces into the room. "I thought you were in the woods still."

Katniss can't help the guilty feeling that comes over her. "I didn't go today. I thought I told you that before you went to Grandma's."

Violet says, "I don't remember. Can you take me into the woods, now?"

Katniss closes the lid of the chest where she keeps her hunting pants. "Right now?" Violet nods but won't meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She watches her daughter shrug her shoulders like Prim does. "Nothing really. It's warm today so I thought that we could go play in the lake."

Katniss looks out the window and returns her daughter's look with a grin. "Let's go swimming." She says And Violet squeals in reply.

They walk quickly through the woods, but approach the lake quietly. Over the years Katniss has made keeping quiet into a game and Violet has always crept along behind her. They approach the lake, but Katniss makes her daughter hang back for a moment while she looks to see if anything is disturbed. When she sees no one, she motions for Violet follow her out from the bushes.

Katniss sets down her bag that holds a clean chemise for them each to put on. Violet watches her, and when she nods at her, a huge grin lights up her face. Both of them quickly take off their outer layer until they are standing in nothing but their sleeve-less shifts as the warm sun shines down on them.

Katniss hangs up their dresses while Violet slowly walks into the water. She doesn't go far, just up to her knees. When Katniss joins her, Violet giggles, and kicks some water at her. Spots darken her slip, as she walks in following her five year old as she goes deeper into the water.

Katniss swoops up behind her picking her up out of the water. "Mama put me down!"

"You want me to put you down?"

Violet remembers this game from last summer and throws her arms around her mother's neck. She squeals, "I'm not ready yet!"

Katniss sticks out her lip, making Violet giggle even more. "But you said to put you down."

Violet holds her nose and takes a deep breath. Together they count, "One, two, three." And Katniss lets her go. The little one goes flying through the air where she hits the water with a big splash. She pops back up and begs, "Can we do it again?"

Katniss nods, and Violet swims back to her. Katniss asks, "How about this time, you jump?"

Nervousness flashes over Violet's face, then excitement. "How can I jump from you?"

The sound of approaching hooves makes them both turn their heads towards the road. Violet closes in the couple of steps separating her and her mother and Katniss protectively places her hand on the child's shoulders.

Katniss scans the area, wishing she had her bow. She whispers to Violet and tries to reassure her own nerves, "It will be ok. You remember the way back to the village?"

She feels her movement against her leg, and right when she is ready to grab Violet and flee, she sees a very familiar black beast with his owner on in his saddle, followed by another horse with a matching rider. Even she isn't going to deny the relief that washes over her when she sees his sky-blue eyes meeting hers and even from the short distance; she can see the way his eyes light up when he sees them.

Violet spies her friend, and her excited cry of, "Ethan!" Echoes around the lake. His head shoots up, and the boy jumps from his horse and runs to shore.

"Violet! What are you doing here?" he asks, clearly as excited as his friend.

His friend giggles, "Mama didn't have to hunt today so she brought me so I could swim. Are you here to swim, too?"

Katniss smiles at the way the boy bounces for foot to foot. He nods, "Daddy said we could do anything I wanted to do today, so I picked swimming."

His father comes up behind him catching Katniss' eye. He offers her a sheepish smile and says, "Is it ok if we join you?"

It's then that she realizes that she is standing, knee deep in water wearing only her chemise. She can't stop the horrified look that passes over her face as she crosses her arms over her chest. Peeta watches her movements and she can see him realize that she is standing before him in nothing but a slip.

His voice is strained when he says, "Ethan, let's us go to the other side of the lake and swim. We will leave them be."

"If you will just give me a moment, I will put my dress back on," Katniss says and she is glad that her mother can't hear or see her now.

She walks out of the water and passes Peeta who is trying to look everywhere but at her. She quickly fastens her dress back and turns around. Violet is standing behind her, uncertain as to what she should do. Katniss runs her fingers through her damp walnut curls and says, "You and Ethan go swim. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Violet tries to whisper, but it comes out louder than it should, "But I want you to swim, too."

"We can swim later. Right now, you need to play with Ethan. You don't get to see him every day." Both of them look over to where Peeta and Ethan are trying not to be obvious that they are waiting to see what they will do. Katniss crouches down so she can look her daughter in the eye. "Go play. It will be alright. I'll be watching just in case you need me."

Violet nods, and turns towards Ethan, who asks, "Can we play?"

Violet nods. "Mama said it is alright. Can you swim?"

He smiles. "My Uncle Finnick taught me."

Violet returns his smile. "Well, come on then."

Ethan looks at his dad, and after Peeta says, "Go ahead, Mac. I'll watch you from here." It only takes Ethan a moment to pull his tunic off, followed by his boots and then his britches. He is left there in his undergarment, which is a pair of short pants that come down to his knees. Then he takes off, running to join Violet.

Their parents watch the children splash for a moment before Peeta offers, "I apologize. We should have gone to the other side of the lake."

Katniss shrugs. "Oh it's alright." Her mother and Uncle Haymitch come to mind. "Besides I'm fairly certain that if some people knew how much time we've been spending together, they would be posting the marriage banns."

The blood draining from his face gets her attention quickly. "You don't want to remarry?" He asks.

She can't look at him when she answers his question so he can't see the turmoil she knows that is in her silver eyes. "It's not that. I'm finally getting to a place where I know I can provide for Violet and myself, but then again its summer. I hate to think about what is going to happen this winter." She sees his concerned look out of the corner of her eye and curses herself for thinking out loud. "I've already started putting up food for this winter. I shouldn't have burdened you."

He looks worried as he turns away from her looking toward the children who are splashing in the water. He says so softly, "You can have everything you ever wanted if you would just accept it." She almost doubts that he even said it. Then he pulls off his tunic, slips off his boots and runs into the water with Violet and Ethan giggling behind him.

She finds a fallen log behind her and finds a seat. She tried hard not to think about what he just said, but it doesn't work. She watches him play with their children and instead of scaring her, the thought brings peace. Violet surprises her when she comes running up, water dripping all over her. She grabs Katniss' hands and tugs on her. "Come on, Mama."

Katniss resists the pulls. "I can't baby. It's not correct." Violet drops her hand and Katniss can tell how tired she is when the tears start. She looks up when Ethan runs to her daughter's side.

Violet says, "She won't swim."

Ethan offers, "Please can you come play? Violet really wants you to."

She watches her daughter cry, but what makes up her mind is Peeta standing behind them nodding yes. She stands quickly, and loosens her laces, catching her dress before it falls in the dirt. She hangs it in the tree with the rest of their stuff and smiles when she sees Violet and Ethan jumping with joy. They each grab a hand and she follows them into the water.

The coolness feels so good, she plunges right in. She only goes till the water reaches her waist, watches as Peeta wades over to her side. She tries not to stare at the ripples on his stomach, but the closer he gets, the harder it is to breathe. They are distracted from saying anything when Ethan splashes them and then swims away before either adult can catch him. Violet swims after him, too busy to notice the adults chuckling as they watch.

"I'm glad that you got in the water," he says softly.

She gets a handful of water and rubs the back of her neck, enjoying how it feels in the increasing heat of the late spring day. She then scoops up another handful of water, and throws it in Peeta's direction.

The chilly water hits his still dry shoulders and he answers her with a yelp. The mud shifts under her feet, and instead of getting away from his glare, she trips on her own feet, and falls sideways into the water with a giggle leaving her lips. She turns in the water, kicking free of the bottom, even though she still wears her long skirt.

Katniss surfaces slowly, looking around before she stands up. She only sees Violet and Ethan still playing, but not Peeta. She stands up, still not seeing him. She hears a weird noise behind her, and when she turns, she sees Peeta standing there with a strained look on his face. His eyes are looking towards her, but not at her so she twirls around trying to find what he sees, but finds nothing. She asks, "What's wrong?"

Peeta looks at her and flushes red again and rubs his hands over his face leaving smudges of mud on his cheeks. She giggles, and takes a step closer to him. He looks startled that she is coming towards him, and she points and tries to get words to come out of her mouth, but they don't seem to form. So she points and it's Ethan who says, "Hey, Dad! You have mud on your face!"

Peeta looks down and she smiles when she hears him chuckle. "I'm covered in mud," he says.

She replies, "I'm soaked." Her chemise is thin enough that she can see her nipples and she wonders if that is what he was looking at. she tries to be nonchalant when she pulls the wet fabric away from her, but the material is so worn and so thin, it really doesn't make much of a difference because the material clings to her again as soon as she lets go of it.

Peeta avoids her eyes and swims over towards where the children are. Katniss takes this opportunity to loosen her braid and dunks herself under again. When she come back up for air, she can hear them giggling. Peeta is standing there, letting Ethan climb onto his shoulders. Then Violet's excited voice floats over to her. "Now jump, Ethan!"

He laughs, and the lake echoes back to him. He takes a deep breath, and bravely, jumps into the lake in front of his father. In just a moment he surfaces again, and says, "Now it's your turn, Violet!"

Katniss is about to offer that she can hold Violet, but when she sees how the big grin on Peeta's face, she knows that he is having as much fun as the children. She watches them for a moment before she swims over to them and joins them in their fun.

After their parents announce that it's time to go, and after changing into dry clothes, even Katniss notices how Peeta comes up beside her after Violet drags Ethan over to the horses asking questions the entire time. He nudges her shoulder and says, "Thank you."

She looks at him, bewildered. "What for? I should be thanking you for letting Violet climb you like a tree." They chuckle together. "Now I'm afraid that my slight height will be a sore disappointment for her when we come back."

Peeta says, "Then we will have to make plans to do this again."

"Just so the children can play, of course."

His eyes twinkle down at her, full of merriment. "Of course, we'll meet again, just so the children can play."

* * *

For some reason, Peeta can't stop thinking about Katniss after meeting her and Violet at the lake. He shakes his head and grins at his thoughts and throws the saddle over Bishop's back. He can't stop thinking about how she looked in her wet chemise or how hard her nipples looked because of the cold.

He has to adjust himself when he feels the familiar tightening when he thinks about her. He grabs the bridle and eases it over Bishop's mouth. He sighs, "I wonder what i have to do to convince her to marry me?"

Bishop nickers a reply while Peeta buckles the straps behind his ears. Satisfied that everything is secure, Peeta puts his foot into the stirrup and pulls himself up onto his back. He guides him towards the exit and is about to let Bishop take them down the familiar paths. He grins again when he hopes that he might see Katniss, this time without the kids.

Darius' cry of, "You majesty!" Makes him pull the reins and the horse stops obediently. King and beast wait impatiently for the captain to catch up with them. He arrives, only slightly out of breath. "Your highness, there is a ship in the harbor."

Peeta sighs, "Yes, this time of year, there are many ships."

Darius shakes his head. "The same ship that belongs to King Snow has been spotted. It's flying its colors and the Caipitil flag."

"What the hell?" Peeta curses. "What are they doing here?"

Darius replies, "They appear to have dropped anchor. Shall we send a boat out?"

Peeta reins in Bishop and says wistfully, "Let me go and talk to Darius and Finnick. We might ride down to the docks in a minute."

* * *

Indeed they do, followed by Finnick, Darius and several of the guards all on their horses. Peeta knows that they look the formidable sight. The dock workers who visit the castle lay their left arms over their chests and bow their heads at Peeta when they see that their king has arrived. Peeta returns their salute of respect after he gets down from Bishop.

One of the lascaire, Tax, who Peeta recognizes from bringing shipments up to the castle, approaches them as he takes off the hat he wears to protect his head from the sun. "Sir, did Darius tell you?"

Peeta nods. "Have they done anything?"

Finnick pulls out his small spy glass and focuses on the ship. Tax offers, "Nothing has changed except I did notice that they did throw the anchor."

Finnick offers Peeta the glass and says, "I see Gloss, and some crew, but no sign of the old man."

Peeta gives him a stern look, and Finnick stops grinning. Before either man can do or say anything, there is a small dingy being lowered. Then carefully, Prince Gloss and another sharply dressed man follow him down the rope ladder. They are accompanied by two of the crewmen who quickly row them to the dock where King Peeta and his men wait.

Peeta looks around them, realizing that waiting on them isn't really how they should handle this, but then again them, arriving without being expected isn't very proper either. Peeta's dock workers help them to stir the little boat next to the dock and Peeta is the first one to step forward to offer his hand to Gloss to help him.

Once all of the men are out of the small boat, Gloss steps forward and introduces the stranger. "Your highness, this is one of my father's advisors, Seneca Crane."

Mr. Crane bows and Peeta nods his head while he motions to Finnick. "This is the Duke of Mara, Finnick Odair." The men nod to one another, and Peeta asks, "Are your crew men coming to the castle?"

Prince Gloss shakes his head. "They will be staying with the dingy."

Peeta nods and replies, "If you will accompany us to the castle, we will see about making you welcome."

Horses are provided for the prince and his man, while the crew members stay at the dock. It's only a short ride back to the castle, with Peeta leading the way. In a flurry of activity, they make their way to one of the palace parlors. There, some of the kitchen maids are setting out the teas and cakes that Sae made today, even without knowing that there would be royal company at the castle today. There are meat pies, cookies, and sweet cakes, along with the bread that Peeta's country is known for.

The men wait for the maids to pour their tea while they settle into their seats. When the maids have retreated back to the kitchens, it's Peeta who speaks up first, "Welcome to my humble home, gentlemen. How many we be of service?"

Gloss sets down his cup and picks up a meat pie. He just puts it on his plate, and says, "Forgive us for showing up unannounced. Father seemed to think that it wouldn't be a problem."

"You are always welcome," Finnick adds. "Just when you come unexpectedly, well, we can't help but to think the worse."

Gloss chuckles, and Peeta watches him fidget in his seat. "It's nothing like that. Just a little friendly visit."

Peeta nods, and keeps his expression neutral. "It is not a problem. How long will you be staying with us?"

Gloss answers, "We will probably be leaving as soon as we receive your answer."

Peeta steals a glance at Finnick, who is looking at him with his eyebrow raised. "Forgive me for I have no idea what you mean."

Mr. Crane sets his cup down, and just the way he sits there, with that smug look on his face, makes Peeta want to tell him to leave. "King Snow sent us to arrange the date for the wedding."

Peeta tries to stop the wave of rage that swells up inside him. He stands up and walks over to the fireplace. He stands there, with his back to the other men. He takes a deep breath, and tries to focus on Amelia's favorite nick-nacks still decorating the mantle, the room is silent behind him. Then he remembers the meeting not so long ago. He whispers to the fancy lady and her pink poodle, "Coin was right after all."

When he feels that he has himself under control, he slowly turns back around. Finnick looks concerned, Prince Gloss looks scared, while Mr. Crane still has the smug look on his face. Peeta begins, "Your king," he says in a near snarl, "Is mistaken. I will not be marrying the princess."

Seneca sets down his cup, and reaches for some papers under his arm, that Peeta didn't even notice. He opens the folder and offers Peeta a letter. He begins to read:

 _Thank you for receiving my son and my representive. Princess Cashmere is looking forward to becoming your queen. I understand that she may never receive the same affections as your first queen, but you are not a cruel man so you will hold her in high regard._

 _Below you will find the terms of her dowry which includes a measure of our very own oil and a measure of grain for every person under your rule. We expect that the previous trade agreements pertaining to the coal and the gold will stay the same._

 _We also have knowledge that Queen Coin is planning something. So along with your future queen, will come a military presence to keep you, your family, and you country safe._

 _I look forward to your vows, and being able to call you my son._

It takes Peeta everything he has not to crumple up the letter and throw it back in their faces. Instead he folds it and places it on the mantel. He slowly looks at them again, and he doesn't even try to hide the scorn in his voice, "I said it once, and I'll say it again, I will not be marrying the princess. It seems gentlemen that you have made this trip in vain. You are still welcome to stay, but it will not be to discussing the terms of this non-existent marriage." He nods to Pollux, the head butler. "This is my servant, Pollux. He will see to bringing in your luggage and show you to your rooms." He nods at Pollux. "I will see you at dinner."

King Peeta walks out of the room and he knows that Finnick is following right behind him. Peeta slows so Finnick can walk beside him and together the turn the corner to go to their offices. They see Pollux leading the visitors upstairs to the guest suites. "I don't like this," Finnick says.

"Neither do I," admits Peeta. Before they go much further, one of the maids comes scurrying by. Peeta stops her and asks, "Are you on the way to the prince's rooms?"

She blushes and curtsies. "Yes, sir."

"You know, if you hear anything, you can come straight to me and tell me," he tells her.

Peeta didn't think it was possible for her to turn any redder, but she did. She pops another curtsy, and stutters out, "Y-y-yes, your m-m-majesty." Before she runs over to the stair case and runs up it, not once looking back.

Finnick cracks a smile. "You know you can't talk to the maids. They get all flustered."

Peeta smiles for the first time since learning that he was having guests. "Come now. Ride home and fetch Annie. If she misses one of Sae's dinners that she fixes for visiting royalty, she will be very upset."

Finnick pulls out his pocket watch. "Be back by five?"

Peeta nods. "Five it is." He watches Finnick retreat. He is headed into his office when Ethan comes running by.

"Hey, Dad! Sae is fixing me a snack. What to come with me?" Ethan asks.

Peeta watches his son. "You know, with the day I'm having, I need some time with you and Sae in her kitchens." He wraps his arm around his son's shoulders and they continue down the hallway. "What is she fixing, Mac?"

"I think she said that I can have some meat pies. Who is visiting, Daddy?"

"I guess you don't remember King Snow? He was here for Finnick and Annie's wedding." He waits for Ethan to shake his head. "Well his son is here-"

Excitedly, Ethan interrupts, "Can he come and play with me?"

Peeta chuckles, so glad that Ethan is diffusing his anger. "Prince Gloss is grown up. He came for a quick visit."

"If he is grown, then he probably isn't much fun to play with then."

"Who knows? He might like to go swimming, but i really don't think he will be here that long." They enter the kitchen. Ethan runs over to where some of the maids, are helping Sae with the big dinner.

"There is my king," Sae calls out over the busyness and the noise. "Ethan, get a plate for your father. I know he is hungry." Peeta watches as his son weaves in and out of the working servants. They all have an easy smile for their prince, but what makes him even more proud, is how he greets them all by name.

Peeta is still standing on the outskirts of the kitchen, beside one of the big tables, careful to stay out of the way. Sae brings him a cup, and he takes the tea gratefully. Ethan soon sets before him a plate of everything that he was just served upstairs, but didn't get to eat. He takes a bite of the meat pie, and loves how the gentle flavor of the lamb bursts on his tongue.

Before he can take another bite, the very same maid comes running into the kitchen. She has her apron twisted in her hands and looks so worried that Peeta wonders if she is about to burst into tears. Their eyes meet, and she bobs another curtsy, and stutters, "Y-y-your majesty?"

He sets down the half eaten pie, and a foreboding feeling grows. "You must have heard something?"

The maid looks from Peeta and then to Sae. Peeta sees Sae nod at her and say, "Your majesty, this is Venia. She just started working here right after the Queen passed away."

Peeta bows his head and lays his left arm over his chest. "I apologize for not making your acquaintance before now."

There is a faint blush that travels up her cheeks, but she does look a little less nervous than she did a moment ago. "I'm just a maid, your highness-"

Peeta shakes his head. "I am the king, but that doesn't mean that i can know my people who let me lead them. Now, please, tell me what you overheard."

She nods quickly, and stammers, "They were talking about how they were going to take over a little bit at a time after you marry the princess and how their people were going to start immigrating over to here."

"You are getting married?" Ethan screeches.

"Bloody, hell!" Peeta curses under his breath. "I'm not marrying anyone, Mac!" He turns his attention back to Venia. "Thank you. Will you go back and see if you hear anything else?"

She nods. "Of course." And she almost runs out of the kitchens.

Peeta returns his attention back to Ethan. "We are having a very important dinner tonight. I want you to stay in the kitchens with Sae, or I can have Effie stay with you in your room, but you are not to come in there. Understand?"

Ethan nods and replies, "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Peeta, them showing up like this worries me," Annie says. She and Finnick had just arrived, and his guests haven't come down from their rooms yet.

"We don't like it either," Peeta says before he presses a kiss to her cheek. "One of the maids overheard something this afternoon."

"Oh?" Finnick asks. "What was it?"

"Just they have plans to come in and take over," he replies.

"They don't know about Coin, do they?" Finnick asks.

"I don't think so." They all quiet when they hear someone clearing their throat. They all turn to see Pollux standing in the doorway. He motions in his signs, and Peeta whispers, "He is saying that someone is coming down the stairwell." Peeta mouths, "Thank you."

Pollux nods at him and returns to his post. Peeta looks at his friends and family and says, "Shall we?"

Annie slips her hand into Finnick's elbow, they go on in. Peeta walks over to Pollux first and whispers, "Can you have Darius and some other guards close-by? I might need them before the dinner is over." Pollux nods. About that time, Mr. Crane and Prince Gloss are descending the stairs. Peeta steps forward, and welcomes them, "Dinner will be served in a matter of minutes."

Prince Gloss walks in beside him. "You know, in my father's castle, we aren't so familiar with our servants."

Peeta shrugs. "These are my people. They let me lead them, and with their help we have made this into a wonderful little country. After all, this is their home too." He stops behind a chair beside the head of the table that Pollux is holding for him. Peeta motions for his guest to sit there, while he goes to his place at the head. In a custom as old as time, they wait for the king to find his seat before they join him sitting.

Pollux nods at the maids and they start bringing out the plates from Sae. When everyone has a plate, Peeta says, "Thank you everyone who is here to share this meal with us."

The sounds of everyone eating fill the silence. Peeta isn't that hungry, the left over anger still boiling inside of him. Peeta looks up from his plate when Prince Gloss pauses from his eating and says, "You really do have a lovely kingdom. I can see why father is fascinated with it."

Peeta can see Finnick start to say what he is sure is the question he wants to ask, but Mr. Crane clearing his throat gets everyone's attention instead. "Are you sure you won't reconsider King Snow's offer?"

Peeta sets his eyes on Crane who still has that damn smirk on his face. He can hear his own heartbeat rushing in his ears from his adrenaline rushing. He grits his teeth and growls, "I told you, I will not marry the princess."

Gloss looks nervously between Crane and the king. "I wish you would think about this more. It would-"

Peeta for the first time lets his temper go. He jumps up so fast, the thud from his chair hitting the floor echoes around the room. "I am the king! I will not have you coming in here and ordering me about! I will control my own destiny, not some old doddering man from across the sea." He then looks around for Pollux. "Pollux!" He bellows. "Go and fetch Darius. These men will be leaving first thing in the morning." He sees the worried look on Annie's face, but the proud look on Finnick's. He nods at his family. "Please excuse me."

Peeta storms out of the castle, heading straight for the stables. He even passes Ethan playing in the yard with Rue. He knows his son calls out for him, but he is so mad that he just needs to go. So he barks behind him, "Go back to the kitchen, Sae needs you."

It only takes him a moment before he lets Bishop charge through the woods. The beast, sensing his owner's distress, takes him down the familiar path where animal and king both know they can run and be safe.

Peeta tries to clear his head as the trees whiz by. He murmurs under his breath to the wind, "I can't believe that just happened. Who in the hell does Snow think he is? Sending Crane to tell, no demand that I ready to marry Princess Cashmere."

By the time he is starting to cool off, he sees the familiar back door. He sees Violet running from her house where she must have run out the front door. He starting to question the wisdom in coming here when it's not even dusk, when her back door opens. She looks up and finds him at the edge of the forest, and he nudges Bishop to go closer.

Katniss waits for him to arrive and dismount before she moves. He climbs down and before he can even say anything, she had her arms around him and he hears her murmuring, "What in the world happened to you today?"

He leans back so he can see her and for the first time all day, he feels that everything will somehow be alright. "I've had a bad day that's all. Can I do something?"

He watches her as her pink tongue darts out to wet her lips. She doesn't seem nervous as she answers him with a nod. He decides that the time is now as he bends his head and finally, after all these months, claims her lips in a kiss.

The only other woman he has ever really kissed was Amelia, but this kiss with his Katniss, well it's doing things to him he never thought possible. It makes him hard in all the right places and soft in others. He wraps her in his arms, and pulls her tight to him and he thinks his heart is going to melt, when she groans against his lips. He has to fight through the urge to throw her onto the back of Bishop and take both her and Violet somewhere safe.

They part with amazement dancing in their eyes, their breaths are heavy, and hearts are beating wildly, but together.


	6. Chapter 6

The king ch 6

Several people have been asking me, "Why doesn't Katniss know that Peeta is the king?" well, she is a mother. I know, I can hear many of you saying, that is not a good excuse, but there is a time when you have young children, then add to that the grief of Mitch dying, well, she hasn't been paying attention. Plus, a part of her thinks that there is no way that she would meet him in the forest like she has been. Then add to that the Peeta is a king who doesn't plaster his face all over his kingdom, so she honestly doesn't know what he looks like. There are other people do know who he is, but when Katniss has seen Peeta, no one else has been around. I hope that helps.

I need to thank so many…. First I need to thank norbertsmom for all of her hard work. And then loueze! She has named all of these villages. And then there is my wonderful Sarah. She has always been there whenever I ding her on Facebook messenger to ask her dumb questions about medieval times. And then I need to thank my pumpking! Thank you all for all of your hard work.

And of course there is you, my dear reader. Thank you for coming back to me. And I hope that you enjoy! Also I have made a map! you can find it on my tumblr page at . com

More fun with Gaelic words!

Iascaire- fishermen

Salt peter- gunpowder- while this one is not a Gaelic word, it is what they called gunpowder before they had guns to use it in.

Mara- four marine

Coillte- seven- lumber

Eadach- eight -textile

Arbhar- nine -corn, grain

Bainne- ten- livestock

Ullord- eleven -orchards

Gual- twelve coal

Airgead- silver

* * *

The iascaire in Mara don't think much of it when the fishing nets are more tangled than normal one morning. After all, it stormed the night before.

The carpenters in Coillte notice however, when all of their tools are dull on that morning after they all came in from the woods and sharpened them together the evening before.

The cotton pickers in Eadach scratch their heads in wonder when it seems that half of their crops were destroyed overnight. They shrug their shoulders and blame it on the storm.

The mills in Arbhar have to stop their work for a day when they can't find the mules needed to grind their grain.

The farmers in Bainne are awakened before dawn by the mother cows crying because they can't seem to find their calves. They worry when they find the young cows penned up in a side field by some fallen trees. Even the youngest farmhands who are helping can see right away that the barricade is man-made and not caused by the storm.

The pickers in Ullord notice the strange foot prints in the soft soil around the fruit trees. They immediately notice that half of the crops in the orchard have been thrown down and destroyed.

The miners in Gual quickly notice that someone has been around the gold mines. After sending a messenger to the castle, the guards come and investigate. The men only continue that day's work under heavy guard.

* * *

Pollux rushes into the king's office. Peeta looks up at him in surprise, and before he can say anything, Darius follows close behind him. He bobs his head in greeting, and says, "Your majesty." He then takes a deep breath. "I am afraid that I have some dreadful news. The forest outside of Coillte has been set on fire." Peeta jumps to his feet and quickly goes to the door. Darius asks behind him, "Are you going, sire?"

Peeta nods as he continues down the hallway. "Pollux, go tell Effie and Sae that I'm riding with the guard to Coillte. Are the men ready, Darius? It's a good hour's ride to get there."

Darius replies, "It's the woods of Coillte closest to the castle that is on fire. So it's only half an hour to get there."

Peeta keeps on walking until he reaches the courtyard and can't help but to think how close that is to Gual. The stable boy runs to get Bishop, but Peeta stops him and says, "Leave Bishop here. He doesn't like fire. I'll take the new grey stallion instead."

The stable boy runs to get the horse out for the king while Darius continues his report. "The village of Eadach and Gual are there carrying water to help put out the fire. They think they might have it almost contained."

The horse, Airgead, is brought to Peeta, and Darius finds his own seat on his steed. Together the men join the rest of the guard and are on their way. In no time, they arrive at the fire.

There are many men from several different villages surrounding the fire. Peeta slips off of his horse, and hands the reins to a boy who is watching over the horses. He joins the men as they carry buckets of water to extinguish the fire.

They work well into the night, finally getting the fire out before dawn. Peeta notices immediately a man approaching with his hat in his hands. Often through the night, the other men would listen to his gentle commands while they fought the fire. "Thank you, your majesty for coming to help us. Your help along with the guards made all the difference."

Peeta nods and lays his left arm over his chest. The man copies him while Peeta asks, "You know who I am. Can I ask you your name?"

He flushes red while he answers and Peeta can hear the nerves in his voice, "My name is Twill. It is my wife, Bonnie who first smelled smoke."

"Well, I will forever be grateful to your wife, sir," Peeta says with a bow. The men surrounding them, all chuckle along with Peeta and Twill. "I do have a question. Did you or your wife see anything suspicious?"

The men fall quiet while they wait for Twill to answer. Instead of doing it right away, he looks over his shoulder. Peeta looks in the same direction but only sees the others who helped to extinguish the fire. "Ah, there she is." He waves at one of the figures and they wave back before approaching Peeta's small group. When the person is closer, Peeta isn't at all surprised when he sees a young woman. He smiles and thinks that his Katniss is not the only woman who likes to wear britches when he sees this woman dressed that way. "Your majesty, this is my Bonnie."

She reaches for non-existent skirts and her cheeks grow even more flushed in the early morning light when she realizes what she is wearing when she meets her king. She bobs a small curtsey anyways and says, "Your majesty! Welcome to our humble village."

He bows his head again, and lays his arm across his chest. "I am glad that we were able to save it. Tell me, was there anything weird that happened before you noticed the fire? Anything unusual?"

Bonnie looks towards her husband and in the dark shadows before dawn, Peeta can make out how she is worrying her lip. "What is it Bonnie?" He hears Twill ask. He must have seen her biting her lip, too.

"There were two men. I saw them in the woods. I didn't think anything about it until now." She wrings her hands together. "They did it, didn't they? They set our woods on fire. I knew I should have said something."

Twill wraps his arms around his wife, and Peeta turns towards Darius. He nods at the king and says, "I'll start looking for the men now, sire."

Peeta overhears Twill comforting his wife, and he has to fight the urge to rush to Katniss' side to check on her and Violet. He briefly wonders how he can move her and her daughter to the castle before one of his other guards comes over with a note for the king. He opens the note and scans it quickly. Peeta looks at his guard with a question on his lips. The man volunteers, "The calves, your highness. Someone had separated the young ones from their mothers. The cows were looking for their young, and crying out for them. That is what woke up the farmers. They went searching for them, and found them penned up in another part of the pasture. When they got back to the village after returning the calves-"

Peeta looks at the messager who stopped talking. "Then what happened?"

The young man swallows nervously and stutters, "Y-y-your highness. They found a couple of young ladies who were helping at the edge of the field. They were covered in blood and crying. They confided that some strange men had caught them, beat them and forced themselves on them."

The king's anger washes over him in a red-hot flash. Who would dare to come into his kingdom like this and hurt his people? He looks at the people who are gathered around him. "Whoever is doing these evil things will be punished and hanged. I promise you this." He runs his hands through his hair, making his curls almost black. "I need some men to ride to the other villages to check on them. I will be going to Ullord to check on the orchards."

Several men, both royal guards, and villagers step forward ready to go forth to check on their friends and family. After he makes sure that everyone has some place to go, he spies Finnick riding up. Finnick doesn't get off of his horse, but instead lets out a low whistle. "This is much worse that I thought it would be."

Peeta looks out again on the singed forest behind him. Now that the sun is creeping over the horizon, it looks worse now than it did in the middle of the night. Peeta climbs into Airgead's saddle. "I'm going to check on Ullord."

Before Peeta can even ask, Finnick volunteers, "Can I go too?"

Peeta nods, and turns the horse towards the east, and the men, accompanied by several guards, head out to Ullord.

* * *

Katniss slides her bow onto its familiar resting spot, followed by her quiver and then her game bag before Katniss opens the back door, her mother, who is sitting in the rocking chair working on her knitting says, "Don't forget, I need some nettles and comfrey."

Katniss pauses before she goes out the door and looks sharply at her mother. "What do you need those for?"

Lily shrugs. "I had to use what I had last week and haven't had a chance to go into the woods. That's all."

Katniss nods, knowing that her mother likes to keep those two herbs in supply, especially during the summer months with everyone always coming to her with their injuries. "I'll be back soon," Katniss says, and opens the door, but stops when she sees the guards from the palace. There is one sitting beside the path she uses to go into the woods, and another down several hundred feet at the other end of the meadow. The guard beside the path comes riding over.

"The king requests that all stay inside the boundaries of Gual today."

She looks beyond him, nervous that her first thought is to look for Peeta to see how handsome he would look in the guard uniform. Her face betrays her thoughts as she feels it heat up with embarrassment. She turns her thoughts to worry about the safety of everyone. "What happened?"

The guard looks nervous as he looks around to see where the other guards are. "Someone set the woods around Coillte on fire, and then in Bainne, they tried to-"

The other guard shouting at him interrupts him. He looks back to Katniss nervously and says, "If you see anything, let us know." He nods his head at her and goes to join the other guard.

Lily joins her in the doorway. "What was that about?"

"He said that someone set the woods outside of Coillte on fire. I hope everyone is alright." She whispers, "I hope he is alright."

She jumps when her mother says, "You hope who is safe?"

Did she really say that out loud? She wonders as she stammers, "The guards. I hope the guards are safe."

Lily shoots her a look that she can't decipher. Violet comes out of her room, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She goes to Katniss, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. She looks up at Grandma. "What's wrong?"

Katniss wonders what to tell her as she looks out the open door again, wondering if she should try to go into the woods when about two scores of men go racing through the small meadow separating her cottage from the woods. Its then they hear the shouts coming from the other side of the village where the guards raced off to. Violet grabs her boots, and they follow behind.

Everyone in the village is running towards the mines that are on the other side. Katniss doesn't miss the horrified look on her mother's face. She grabs her hand and tries to reassure her, "The starting bell hasn't rung yet. No one should be in the mines yet."

Lily nods at her words, but still doesn't say anything. They pass Lily's cottage, and Prim comes running out to meet them. The ladies all hug one another, each one reliving old memories from then this happened so many years ago.

Silently, the village gathers at the entrance of the mines. Katniss looks at Prim, and says, "Stay with mother and Violet. I'll be back." Prim nods and Katniss starts to weave in and out in between her neighbors. She finally gets through the press of people and sees Thom and some other men bringing out the couple of men who were in the mine early.

Thom looks up and spies her. "Go and get your mother and Prim. These men need looking after."

Katniss nods but she doesn't have far to go, as they come up behind her. Her mother and sister start looking over the several men who are lying on the ground. Katniss isn't surprised at all when Johanna comes up beside her. Violet wraps her aunt in a giant hug. "They need to take these men to Uncle Haymitch's," Jo whispers.

Katniss says, "It would be best. Go tell the old man, and I'll find the men to get them there."

Jo nods. "Come Violet, you can help me get ready. "

Katniss hears her daughter ask, "Get ready for what?" While she turns towards her sister and mother. She waits for them to acknowledge her, but she gasps when she sees Gale lying there covered in blood.

Lily looks up, and says, "You have to go tell Madge. She doesn't need to see him like this."

Still unable to talk, Katniss nods and takes off running towards Gale's cottage that he shares with Madge. She makes it to his door, as Madge and Colton are coming out. When Madge sees her winded friend, she starts shaking her head. Katniss catches her as she collapses in her arms. "They are taking the men to Uncle Haymitch's house."

Madge looks at her, tears wetting her cheeks. "So he is alive then?"

Katniss nods, and Madge smiles, grateful while Colton asks, "Where's Daddy?"

Madge straightens herself, and pulls him to her side. "He is at Haymitch's house. But first, let's go play with Posy."

Colton looks uncertainly between his mother and Violet's mother before he agrees, "Can we go see the horses?"

Madge grabs his hand and leads him to Hazelle's house. Katniss waits outside for Madge, not ready to see her friend's mother after seeing him covered in blood. Madge comes back out, and Katniss can see her still wet cheeks. They silently walk across the village to the big house on the hill.

They walk in slowly, where they are met with men lying on tables in the living area and around the kitchen. It only takes them a moment to find Gale, who is lying on his stomach while Jo rearranges some rags on his back. Madge flies over to him, with Katniss following close behind. Lily meets them at the table. "Thom thinks that someone used salted peter to blow up the mines. There were several men already in the mine, getting ready to work. Thankfully no one was that far inside, but Gale did have some burning beams fall onto his back. It was Thom who pulled everyone out."

Madge crouches down, so she can see her husband's face. Katniss looks away, wanting to give them a moment of privacy. Her mother pulls her to the side of the room and away from everyone. "I need you to go to the forest for me. I'm going to need the nettles and comfrey after all."

"What about the guards?" She asks.

Lily doesn't have a chance to answer her when they bring in another man who seems to be covered in even more blood than any of the other men. "Just get me those herbs!" Lily tutters and then follows the men further into the house. Katniss watches after them for a moment, willing her stomach to stop the familiar churning it does when she sees blood.

She finds her way to her cottage, retrieves the items she had on just a little bit ago. When they are replaced, she looks out her back door for the guards that were there earlier. She sees no sign of any of them, realizing that they are all probably at the mines, helping with that. No one sees her slip into her woods.

* * *

Peeta and Finnick arrive in Ullord. At first it doesn't look like anything is wrong. The men are silent for a moment, before they hear the water. Water that they shouldn't be able to hear at all. Peeta swears, and Finnick says, "Did the dam break?"

Peeta nods. "I think the village is out of the way, but not the vineyard."

His men follow him into the largest village in Dosean. It's Darius who observes, "Where is everyone? Ullord seems to be deserted."

"Let's keep riding towards the damn," Peeta says. "If it has broken, then that is where everyone will be."

They ease through the village, following Darius. As the travel, they come upon the people who are gathered beside the river that has been damned up for so long, that the youngest people of Ullord didn't know that there was even a river. Peeta watches it flow, and he can't help but to feel relieved when he sees that it only washed away a couple of rows of grapes, instead of the whole field like he was afraid of.

He gets off of Airgead, and his men follow. The mayor of Ullord, Chaff, approaches Peeta. The men exchange greetings and Chaff asks, "Who would want to collapse the damn?"

Peeta, after seeing the fire, in Coillte, and now this, has a strong feeling that this isn't an unfortunate happenstance. "I'm not sure. When I get back to the castle, I will talk to the builders. They need to rebuild it as soon as possible."

Chaff bows his head and says, "Thank you, your highness."

That is when a young man approaches them, his nerves written plainly on his face. He nods at Chaff and says, "Chaff, your majesty, May I say something?"

Peeta nods encouragingly. "What is your name?"

He stands up a little straighter. "My name is Thresh, sire. I was up early this morning, even before first light, when I saw some strange men around the dam. I was getting ready to call out when the dam broke. That's when I woke everyone up. When I got back, they were already gone."

Peeta looks to Darius, and Darius nods. Without a word, he nods to his men, and they walk over to what is left of the damn. Peeta turns back to Thresh and ask, "Do you remember anything about the men? Anything at all?"

"They were all wearing brown cloaks. They had several horses, but no wagons. I don't think they saw me."

"How many were there?" Finnick asks.

"There were only four of them," Thresh answers.

"Could you see how they destroyed the dam?" Finnick asks, before Peeta has a chance to.

Thresh says, "They must have used salt peter because I heard a small bang."

Peeta nods. "That would be the only way to do it. Who is bringing it into the country? I didn't think we've had any boats from the Orient coming through."

Finnick shrugs. "It could have come from anywhere. The real question is who are these men?"

Thresh adds, "Their cloaks weren't make like ours. They were different."

Finnick nods, and Peeta says, "Thank you. If you see anyone who is a stranger, raise the alarm."

Both Thresh and Chaff nod in agreement. They talk to several more people who come over to them, glad that no one is hurt, but sad that they came to visit under these circumstances. After the horses had a chance to rest, the men were off again. This time, they don't ride the horses as fast, and they arrive at the crossroads after a couple of hours. Peeta reigns in Airgead, and everyone stops behind him.

Finnick looks at him, worried and asks, "Are you alright?"

Peeta looks worriedly towards the road that leads to Gual, to Katniss. Instead of following his instinct, he turns Airgead towards the castle. He has the fleeting thought that he should get everyone home, and then he will come back on his own to check on Katniss and Violet.

* * *

It only really takes her just a short while to find the herbs she needs. The nettle is growing at the patch she has been cultivating at the edge of the path, while the comfrey is just over the little hill. There are several times Katniss pauses in her picking, to look around when the hair on the back of her neck prickles. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, but still forces herself to walk slowly out of the forest instead of running like she really wants to do. She doesn't see the men watching her with the spy glass they had stolen from the captain of the ship that had dropped them off weeks ago.

* * *

Ethan meets the men in the courtyard, with a wide eyed Annie following close behind. Peeta and Finnick give the reigns over to the stable boys and the king's family goes into the castle. Peeta doesn't miss the relived look on Pollex's face, and even Sae has come up from her kitchen to greet them. Peeta tries to hide his nerves as he looks at their anxious faces. "What happened?"

Sae shakes her head in relief. "Nothing, sire. We were all worried about you. There was no word and everyone was gone for so long-"

Peeta interrupts her when he wraps her in a hug. "We are here now, Sae. Soon we will catch who is committing these acts of well, treason. No one can act this way against my people."

Before anyone can say anything else, one of the other guards, meekly approaches with a note. Peeta opens it quickly, and even he can feel the blood leaving his face. He announces, "The mine collapsed in Gual. No one was killed, but several men were hurt." The women gasp, while Finnick softly curses.

Ethan throws his arms around his dad's waist. "Are Violet and Colton, alright?"

Peeta, who doesn't see the questions on their faces, reaches down, and swoops Ethan up into his arms. "I'm sure they are alright. I'll go and check on them."

"I'm coming too," Ethan adds.

Peeta sets him back down. "I'm sorry, Mac. You have to stay here and help Sae."

Finnick asks, "Are you leaving right now? You haven't had a chance to rest. Send someone else to check."

Peeta can't tell his friends and family about Katniss, not yet at least, but he also knows that he should have gone to Gual instead of coming to the castle. He shakes his head as he says, "I can't. I'm their king; I'll ride out there and be back in just a bit." He looks to Sae, and he feels guilty for the worried crease in between her eyes. Instead of saying anything, he sets Ethan down, and heads for the stables.

He walks silently past the stable boys, and walks into Bishop's stall. His beast nickers at him in greeting, and Peeta scratches his ears. Its Annie's soft voice that surprises him, "Why are you riding out again? You are worrying us."

Peeta sighs before he meets her eyes. "I have to go. I have to check on my people-"

Annie interrupts, "And you don't trust anyone else to do it?"

Peeta nods. "It's just a short ride. I'll be back soon. Go and help Sae feed the men."

Annie asks, "Will you take some guards with you?"

"I won't need them. I'll stick to the forest." He kisses his sister-in-law on the forehead, and finishes getting Bishop ready. He feels for his sword, satisfied that it's at his side; he jumps up into the saddle. After a long and weary night, he is ready to see her. He spurs Bishop out of the barn, and he doesn't miss everyone's surprised looks.

Bishop lengthens his stride, picking up on his master's nervous energy. Before long, they are halfway to Gual when something catches Peeta's eye. He reigns in the horse, who snorts at the sudden stop.

Peeta's practiced eye doesn't see anything at first. What he does notice is how quiet the forest is. He turns Bishop around, trying to peer into the surrounding trees. All of a sudden, there is a burst of pain, exploding on his back. It steals his breath, making him hold on to the saddle for dear life.

He struggle to find his breath again, when he hears voices walking up behind him. "Damn it! I was hoping that he was the king."

The other man snorts. "Like the king would be out here riding without a guard. Let's do make an example out of him."

Even before Peeta can unsheathe his sword, the men, have pulled him out of the saddle throwing him onto the ground. "Are you sure he isn't of importance? This is a very fine horse for a villager to be riding."

The other man says, "He probably stole it." Peeta, who is curled up on his side during this, is trying to find his breath as he tries to open his eyes. He peeks out from narrow slits, and all he can see are two tall figures in brown robes. The one who is holding Bishop's reigns, slaps the horses flank, making him snort and rear back pulling the reigns out of his hands.

The other man says, "Why did you let him go? We needed another horse."

"He jerked the reigns out of my hand. I didn't expect that." The man kicks Peeta in the back before asking, "What are we going to do with him?"

Peeta swallows the painful grunt that threatens to escape when he feels the man kick right to his lower back, exactly the place where they first hit him.

Even he can hear the menace in the other man's voice, as black invades his brain. "I told you, we are going to make an example of him."

* * *

I know... I can hear you screaming from here...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello dear ones! I know, I know… but here it is! And don't worry, I have about half of the next chapter waiting for me to finish it.

As always, thank you to norbertsmom for her hard work, and to Maria for reading. And I need to thank so many of you for reading all of the different faces I posted for prompts in panem. I adore you alllll!

Enjoy!

* * *

Katniss hurries out of the woods, and goes straight to the make-shift hospital at her Uncle's house. There are too many people milling around, those waiting to hear about loved ones, and those waiting to see the ones who were hurt. She goes around to the kitchen door, ready to go in when she meets Prim coming out. Her sister struggles with a heavy bucket so she grabs the other side and tries not to look down into the dark water, knowing good and well what is making the water so dark.

They carry the bucket to the edge of the wood, and together, they pour it out on the other side of the well. Coming back, Katniss draws fresh water for Prim's bucket. Prim watches her and after a moment she asks, "Did you get what Mama sent you after?"

Katniss nods and shakes her hip making the game bag rattle. Prim unhooks it and opens it eagerly. "This will be enough for today. Unfortunately, many of the men's wounds are very deep. You will have to go back in the morning for more," Prim says.

Katniss offers, "I can go back now if you need me to."

Prim shakes her head. "They are better fresh. Can you help me carry the bucket?"

Katniss nods. "Where is Violet?"

"She is helping Jo right now, but I had thought about taking her to Posy. Hazelle is in there helping us."

Katniss says, "I'll take her over there." She follows her sister into the house. When she is out in the forest hunting, she never notices smells like blood, and when she guts her kills, the sight doesn't bother her. However, the wounded men that are lying all around the house makes her weak in the knees, and not at all how Peeta makes her feel.

She freezes at the doorway, keeping her eyes on her sister's back, so she doesn't have to see anyone else. Prim must have realized that she was no longer behind her when she twirls around to check. "Violet, come here dear," Prim calls.

Katniss hears a thundering down the steps and smiles when her daughter pops her head around the corner. She is still wearing her gown, even though it's almost noon. "Let's go change clothes then we will go check on Posy and Colton."

Violet looks disappointed when she sighs, "But I'm helping, Mama. I'm cutting sheets and folding them into bandages."

She waves Violet on over, just wanting to get out of there. "Let's go see if anyone else has old sheets we can use for bandages."

Violet thinks for a moment, then nods eagerly. "Then I can come back?"

"Yes. Let's hurry, Prim and Grandma will need them soon."

After they gathered everyone's extra sheets, and several more volunteers, they spend the rest of the day cutting fabric and folding them into the bandages. Posy is the first to volunteer along with a couple of her friends to take them back to Haymitch's. Katniss lets them, grateful that she doesn't have to go back.

By now, it's dusk, and even though it's not the normal day for a bath, Katniss warms water anyway. Usually Violet is quite a chatter-box when she is sitting in the tub in front of the fireplace, but tonight she is almost falling asleep.

Katniss helps her to rinse and to get out of the tub. Violet scoots off to her room to get her gown on while she watches the flames of the little fire she has built dance in the fireplace.

She lets her mind wander, and it runs to its favorite place, thinking about Peeta. She doesn't even realize that she licks her lips as she remembers that day at the lake. All the air in the room seems to disappear when she remembers how the water ran over his well defined-

Violet interrupts her when she says, "Here Mama, will you comb my hair?"

Katniss smiles. "Yes, stand in front of me." When she is done combing her hair, Violet gets up and walks over to look out the window. She looks around for something to do and spies the mending that she is forever behind finishing.

She can't help it but to think about Peeta during times like this. She can still feel the way his lips felt on hers the other day, but she hasn't seen him since. She can't help but to feel a little hurt by his absence. Mitch's kisses never came close to making her feel that way, and even now she can feel the stirrings of desire pooling in her center.

Violet asks from looking out the window, "Is everyone going to be ok, Mama?"

Katniss sets down her sewing, and goes to her daughter. She rubs her back, and pulls her into her side. "Yes, you know they will with Grandma and Prim helping them. It was scary today, wasn't it?"

Violet doesn't say anything, but looks up at her with the matching silver eyes and nods. Katniss leads her back over to the rocking chair and sits down, pulling her into her lap. It takes them a moment, and Katniss realizes how big her little girl is actually getting, but they get settled. Katniss gets the chair to rocking, and says, "It's ok to be scared. And I'm here for you when you are. It's not always easy to be big and brave."

She lays her cheek on Violet's head and the little one says, "It was scary when I saw Uncle Gale covered in blood."

Katniss tightens her hug and asks, "Can I tell you a secret?" Violet doesn't say anything, but she feels her nod. "It scared me too. But he is going to be alright now."

"Because of Grandma and Aunt Prim."

"Yes! Because of Grandma and Aunt Prim," she echoes. "Are you ready for bed? I know you've had a busy day."

Violet nods, and jumps up. Katniss follows her into her room, and tucks her in. After pressing a kiss to her forehead, Katniss stands up. Violet looks at her mother, and it strikes her in that moment how much her daughter is truly growing up, but when her daughter asks, "Are you going to bed too?" She also realizes how young she is.

"I'm going to use the rest of your bath water and take a hot bath. Then I will go to bed."

Violet pulls the covers all the way up to her chin, making Katniss smile. Ever since she could get her little fingers around the edge of her covers, she would pull them up all the way to her chin. There has also been several times when Katniss has found her with the covers all the way over her head. "Will you check on me again before you go to sleep?"

Katniss leans back down to kiss her again. "Of course. Now you go to sleep."

"Yes, Mama."

It is an extravagance, but she leaves the candle burning. She steps across the hallway and quickly takes off her dress. It's not until she notices the dark spots on the skirt that it hits her that its blood. She kicks into the corner of her room, not wanting to deal with it right now.

She picks up her clean chemise after she takes off her dirty one, and walks quickly back to the wooden tub in front of the fire. She feels the water, shivers when she notices how much it's cooled off. She gently grasp the kettle that is hanging over the fire and pours more water in until it reaches a much more comfortable temperature. She eases in, and sighs when the wonderful sensation envelopes her. She sinks down, until the water reaches her shoulders, then slowly lets herself ease down until the water covers her head.

She pushes up, until her nose out of the water and she can breathe again. She watches the flames dance in the hearth, and lets her mind wander. Of course it runs straight to Peeta. Her lips lift up in a secret smile as she remembers how he swept her into his arms, kissing her. She remembers all of the times they met in the forest, from the first time when she saved Ethan, to the kiss. She knows how she is starting to feel about him, does he feel the same about her?

She thinks on this for so long that she realizes that her fingers and toes look like raisins, she has to wash her hair in cold water. She quickly gets out, dries herself off and starts to carry the water back out, bucket by bucket, dumping it in the grass. She leaves the tub there, and goes to check on Violet.

Her daughter is fast asleep, looking like the angel Katniss thinks she is. She snuffs out the candle, and then crawls under the covers with her. It only takes a moment for Katniss to join her in slumber.

* * *

She wakes with the dawn, easing out from under Violet's weight. In the night she laid across her torso just like Prim would do when she was much younger... She quickly gets dressed, this time she puts her britches and tunic on, knowing that today is going to be a busy day.

She braids her hair quickly, and grabs a bite of leftover bread and she starts to put some water on what is left of the coals, when there is a knock on the door. She quickly answers the door to Prim and Posy. "Is everything alright?" She asks, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

Prim looks concerned and Posy looks scared. "Some of the men have gotten worse during the night. I need you to go on to the forest."

Katniss nods. "Is Gale-"

It's Posy who interrupts, "He is still asleep but he keeps on groaning like he is in a great amount of pain."

Katniss grabs her bow and quiver. "Will you stay with Violet?"

Prim answers, "We both will. The men are still resting, along with Mother, Jo and some of the other women who were helping."

Katniss straps the game bag to her waist, and says, "I will hurry then. Tell Violet that I love her. Keep her from Uncle Haymitch's today. Seeing all that-"

Posy shivers. "Hurt us all."

Katniss hugs Posy and Prim wraps her arms around both of them. "I will be quick," Katniss says, as she walks out the door.

The dew is still wet on the grass in the meadow, but she doesn't notice how wet its making her boots as she strides across the grass. In no time, she is in the woods. Prim didn't have to tell her what she needs to look for, she might not be able to tend to the sick like her mother and Prim can, but she does know what they need to get better.

She quickly finds the patch of nettles and comfrey. She picks plenty of it, not for the first time glad that she has been growing it along the edge of the woods. After she has it packed up in the little leather bags she had made just for herbs, she looks out into her forest. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but there is something in the back of her head screaming at her to proceed with caution. The willow trees along with the valerian root, blue bells and the lavender that she needs, grow on the other side of the lake. She thinks of asking someone to go with her, but Gale is in the makeshift hospital and everyone else is tired from helping. So she gets her bow ready, arrow in hand, and starts on the couple of miles journey to the other side of the lake.

The sun is climbing in the sky as she walks, and she can tell when she finally sees the shore that it took her longer than it normally would to get there. She happens to glance down and sees hoof prints in the mud. Her heart speeds up and she scans the trees, looking to see if Peeta is indeed near. She doesn't see anything, so she keeps on walking.

The gentle oak that looks out over the lake with the trunk as wide as Peeta's torso makes her pause as she approaches it. She doesn't miss the broken limbs half way up, and she looks down to see the many footprints in the dirt. She has tracked animals before, so it looks like a there was a struggle of some kind.

Her heart thunders in her chest as she looks around for something, anything to let her know what happened here. She follows the footprints on around the lake. She normally doesn't come this way, but something is telling her to keep going.

The trail leads to one of the streams that feed the lake. The footprints vanish when she reaches the slick rocks but she looks at the brush surrounding. It's then she sees the blood on the rocks. Her breath catches in her throat, and she hurries to follow. She knows that whoever it is, she needs to help them.

She follows the bloody trail, until the stream is nothing more than a creek. Then, it just vanishes. She looks and looks, unable to find anyone or anything. She puts her arrow back into the quiver, and mutters to herself, "You have wasted half a day following a dead end. You should have had the herbs-"

"Don't step on me," a voice somewhere below her interrupts.

She looks around, not seeing anything or anyone. "Who are you?" she whispers.

Someone grabs the edge of her dress making her scream. She looks down, and sees the mud moving and it says, "Are you here to finish me off, sweetheart?"

"Peeta? Oh my goodness," she falls to her knees and tries to clear the mud off of his face. "Is that really you?"

He grunts. "It is, my lady."

Her fingers brush against his forehead. "You are burning up! What happened to you? How long have you been here?"

He doesn't answer until she has most of the mud clears off of his face. He whispers weakly, "Can I have something to drink?"

"Yes, of course you can." She reaches for her water skin, and groans when she realizes that she was in such a hurry, she didn't grab it. She helps him to sit up and says, "I didn't bring my water skin, do you mind drinking out of my hands?"

Even through the mud caked around his eyes, she can make out a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "It would be an honor for me to drink from your hand."

Katniss shakes her head at him, and brings him some water. She has only touched him a handful of times, but the warmth of his lips, on her fingers, well it makes her feels things she probably shouldn't be feeling for a sick man. He finishes drinking and asks, "May I have some more?"

"Do you think that is wise? You might start feeling nauseous?"

He grimaces, and she wonders if he is already feeling it. "I'm hungry."

She straightens up. "Can you stand?"

He shakes his head and looks away from her. "They said that they were going to make an example of me. So after they beat me up, I crawled all the way upstream until I could find enough mud to hide myself in."

She can hear the pain in voice and it hurts. "Where are you hurt at?"

He sighs, "Everywhere, but I can't stand because one of them stabbed me in the leg."

Katniss looks down at him, his tunic and britches are caked with mud. "Where is Bishop when you need him?"

Peeta sighs. "Hopefully back at the stables. I rode my other horse today, Airgead."

She doesn't say anything, wondering how a simple palace guard can have two horses. She doesn't say anything, but bends over to take his boots off. He sounds almost shocked when he asks, "W-w-what are you doing?"

She keeps on unlacing but replies, "I've got to get you cleaned up. Then maybe I can figure out how to get you to the village."

"I need to go to the castle."

She has pulled off his other boot and takes a deep breath, steadying herself. How is she going to take his britches off? "It's much closer to go to the village. There my mother and my sister can heal you better than anyone, even those doctors at the castle. Now, what is the best way to take your pants off?"

She thinks he lifts an eyebrow before he quips, "Why my lady, I thought you would never ask."

She scowls at him, and gestures. "Unfasten them please. I need to see your leg."

He grunts when he tries to find his tie. After fumbling with it, she sighs, and pushes his hands away. She unties them, and it takes her a long moment, but soon she has the britches off. She helps him, so he can lean against a fallen tree trunk and she cups some more water in her hands and starts dumping it on his legs. When she has most of the goop washed off, she can make out the 4 inches gash along his outer thigh along with many other scratches on his legs. She pours some more water on it, and takes some deep breaths trying to calm her churning stomach. "It's bad, isn't it?" he whispers.

She shakes her head. "No, its fine. You will be better in no time."

"No, my lady. This will probably kill me."

She looks at him, not sure what to make out in his eyes. "You stop talking like that. What about Ethan?" What about me? She wants to scream.

"He will be fine, he has his Aunt Annie." He meets her eyes. "I will miss you, meeting you in the woods."

She looks away, refusing to think about a world where he isn't in it. She digs through the bag instead. She finds the comfrey and quickly starts to chew it up. She spits it into her hand, and starts to press it into the gash. He hisses in disapproval. "How long were you out here?" she asks.

"I think I prayed for two days for you."

"Two days? That's how long you've been here?" She asks, this time digging out what little meadowsweet she still has. She gives it to him, and she brings him some more water in her hands. He drinks it gratefully and sits back again against the tree, shutting his eyes.

"You've been here that long?" she asks him again, replacing the leaves on his leg. She can tell by the way he tries to take a steady breath that he is in a lot of pain. She pats him on the shoulder, and offers, "The bark will start lowering your fever soon, and helping with the pain. When was the last time you ate anything?"

"I-I-I-I really don't remember. It was after the fire in Coillte."

"There was a fire in Coillte?"

"There was. Then we had to go to Ullord to check on the dam."

She draws a steadying breath. "What?"

"Someone blew up the dam with salt peter," he adds.

She sits back on her heels. "Why? Why would anyone want to hurt us?"

He sighs, and opens his eyes, watching her. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." He rubs his stomach. "You wouldn't have anything to eat, would you?"

She shakes her head. "I was supposed to come out here to gather herbs for mother, not rescue you."

He motions her to come closer to him. She moves closer, but he motions her closer still. When she is face-to-face with him, he mutters, "Can I kiss you? Then you might feel like rescuing me then?"

She looks into his pain filled sky-blue eyes, and she knows that she will never be able to tell this man no. She intends for the kiss to be just a light one, but he pulls her closer, and claims her mouth. She relaxes into his kiss, letting herself feel for the first time since the mine collapsed. She doesn't even notice the tears on her cheeks until they part and he wipes them away. "Why are you crying?" he asks.

"I didn't realize how scared I was. The mines collapsed, then I didn't see you or hear from you for three days. I was so worried-"

He interrupts her when he pulls her in for another kiss. This time when they part, he simply holds her. She almost forgets about everything until she hears his stomach growling. She leans up, and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm going to go hunting, I'll only be a moment."

He has a hold of her, like he is afraid of letting her go. "You know, you can kiss me anytime you want."

She chuckles at him, and gets up. "I promise I will be right back. And I will build us a warm fire, and figure out a way to get us home."

She doesn't see the grim look on his face as she walks away, or hear him, "I hope so, my love, and I hope so."

She walks just a short distance away, and quickly shoots several squirrels. She then spies some blue belles, and grabs them. Maybe if she dries them out in front of the fire, she can reduce his fever some. She also spots several young saplings that would make getting him back to the village a lot easier, she just needs someone to help her. She tries not to think about how no one hardly comes out to this point of the woods.

She makes it back to Peeta in no time. She hates to disturb him, he looks almost peaceful. She sets down the squirrels, and goes back to find more firewood. It must take her longer than she thought, because when she gets back, Peeta has his knife out, and is cleaning the squirrels. She is quiet as she builds her fire, and with the help from her flint, she soon has one going. This time, when she straightens up, he is watching her with what looks like amazement on his face. It makes her blush and she stammers, "what is it?"

He smiles, that knee weakening smile, and says, "There isn't anything you can't do, is there?"

She shrugs. "Right now, I can't carry you on my back to my mother." She pokes the cleaned squirrel through with a stick and hands it back to him. He holds it over the fire, while she looks for another stick. Soon they have all the squirrels over the coals.

Katniss looks up, realizing how late it really is. "I hope the men are alright."

"How many were hurt?"

She looks up, grateful for the concern on his face. "More than five. The biggest place we could take them was my Uncle Haymitch's house. He has a great room, so Mother and Prim can help as many as they can."

"Was there anyone you know hurt?"

She doesn't want to think about how many she does know. "Everyone, I know everyone who was hurt." she gasps, and her eyes fly to his. "You don't think do you? Do you think all of this is related?"

He nods grimly. "I do."

She hops up. "We have to tell the king! He would know what to do." She starts pacing, and misses the look of confusion on his face. "But first I have to get you-" She stops midsentence, looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear-"

She hushes him. She is certain that she hears something, or someone. She gets her bow ready and notches an arrow. She doesn't leave the make-shift camp site, but she does duck down.

It takes a moment but when she spies the blond head of her sister's betrothed, well she can't help the sigh of relief that escapes. She stands, and says, "Cato."

"There you are! Prim and your mother both are so worried when you didn't return like you said you would."

"I'm so glad that you are here. I need your help."

He nods and follows her back to Peeta. She has her back to Cato so she doesn't see his eyes widen in recognition. Peeta watches the other man, vaguely aware that this is his gardener. Both men listen to her explain how to build the travois. "Oh Cato! Please tell me that you brought your ax?"

He pats it where it's attached to his side. "Shall we go find trees?" He asks.

She nods, and gives Peeta one of the charred squirrels. "Eat, so you can get your strength back."

He nods and she can feel him watching her as she follows Cato into the woods. She is worried about Peeta, but she reminds herself that she needs to get him out of the forest right now, before those men come back.

By the time they have the make-shift sled built, Peeta is asleep. She hates to wake him up, but it will soon be night and he needs to be inside. "Peeta, it's time to go."

He blinks up at her and then his face eases into a smile when he sees that it's her. She touches his forehead with the back of her hand, and grimaces when she feels how hot he is. "Cato, help me please," are the last words she is certain he hears her say.

She tries to help Cato to get him onto the sled. Then using the rest of the rope Cato had, they secure him to the saplings. "He must be in a lot of pain," Cato remarks.

Katniss searches Peeta's face and notices the sheen of sweat that has broken out along his forehead and how pale he is. She drops to her knees beside him. "Peeta, are you alright?"

He opens his eyes, but can't seem to focus. "Mac? Where are you? Sae? Have you seen Mac?" he mutters, delirious.

Katniss grabs one of the poles, and Cato copies her. Quickly they make their way through the woods. When they arrive back at the village, the sun is starting its descent and the dusk is spreading all around. Katniss ignores the curious stares from everyone and doesn't stop until they are at Haymitch's. She runs into the cottage, breathless. "I need some help!"

Several of the village men who have been waiting to check on their loves ones and to help Lily lift when she needs it, run out to help. In just a moment it seems, they have Peeta inside and setting him on a table. Katniss starts to help her mother and sister, but its Jo who pulls her aside. They watch the women work, barking out orders when they need something. She thinks Prim asks her what she has given him, and she vaguely remembers answering.

Haymitch comes up and stands beside her, watching what is happening. He lets out a ragged cough before he asks her, "Sweetheart, do you have any idea who this is?"

* * *

Authors note about the herbs… comfrey is used for wounds… I'm not sure if I would chew it up and use it as Katniss does during the games to draw out the tracker jacket poison or to pack a wound like she does here. If you are out in the woods, make sure you have a first aid kit and a friend in case you do get hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is! The chapter everyone has been waiting on!

Thank you norbertsmom and famousfremous!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sweetheart, do you have any idea who this is?" Her grumpy uncle by marriage asks her.

She scowls at him, and says, "This is Peeta. He is a member of the king's guard."

Haymitch smirks. "You really don't know, do you?"

By now, everyone in the make-shift hospital has stopped what they are doing, to watch them. She meets her mother's wide eyes, and gestures towards Peeta, who is groaning in what she hopes is just sleep. "Help me, please." She turns back to Haymitch and answers, "What in the world are you talking about, old man?"

He points to Peeta, and says, "That is King Peeta of Dosean."

Before she can say anything, Prim comes rushing by, heading straight towards Peeta. She watches as her mother and Prim start cutting Peeta's clothes off. Madge joins them, with a steaming bowl of water and starts to clean his wounds.

Katniss moves to help them, slowly getting closer until she hears him moan. She freezes at his sound, then she feels a pair of hands grabbing her, and pulling her back. She struggles against them, not wanting to leave his side. With a sob, she cries, "Peeta!"

She is pulled out of the room, into the kitchen. She recognizes Haymitch's tunic before she realizes that it's him, who is holding her. "Let them get the boy cleaned up," he mutters in her ear. "You can't help him now."

She sobs into his chest, while he holds her tight. It takes her a moment to compose herself again. When she does and pulls away from her adoptive uncle, she isn't at all surprised when he says, "We need to go tell the castle."

Her gaze finds Peeta, the king, a shiver tickles her spine. She just isn't sure if it's good, or bad. She whispers, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know."

* * *

After a small argument, Katniss, along with Haymitch and Thom are soon on the way to the castle. Katniss wanted to go through the woods, but Haymitch insisted that the road was quicker. Thom just happened to be there, checking on his men. He offers the use of his wagon and before she can decline, Haymitch accepts, and they are on their way.

She tries not to worry, but she can't help it. She thinks the men beside her are saying something, but she is too busy hoping, praying, and wishing that somehow, Peeta, King Peeta will be alright.

Thom pulls the wagon to a halt and Katniss looks around surprised. They are in the small courtyard behind the kitchens. She gathers her skirts in her fists, and climbs down from the wagon, not waiting for anyone to help her. She isn't sure what she is going to do once she gets to her, but she just knows, that she needs to get to Sae.

The old woman opens the door and Katniss throws her arms around her neck. What Katniss doesn't see is how wide Sae's eyes grow when she sees Haymitch coming up behind the sobbing young woman in her arms. "Come in, dear, come in."

Katniss allows herself to be ushered in and pulls herself away so she can compose herself. She opens her mouth to say, well anything, but Haymitch starts, "We need to see the Duke. Is he in?"

Sae nods. "They have been searching for the king."

Haymitch smirks. "We might be able to help with that."

Sae ushers them through halls so wonderful that Katniss wonders how her Peeta can belong to this world too. They round a corner and Haymitch stops so quickly, she bumps into his back. She then peers over his shoulder, at a richly dressed couple in an even finer room. The lady is dabbing her eyes, and the gentleman is trying to comfort her. It's the blond whirl that comes racing to her that gets everyone's attention.

Ethan tackles Katniss' legs, and she crouches down so she can return his hug. She is so grateful to be holding him, glad that he didn't come into the woods with his father like he usually does, that she doesn't even realize the tears that are running down her cheeks.

The beautiful lady has made her way over to her side and pats Ethan on the back. "Ethan, come now."

He doesn't let go of her but instead turns his head so he can reply, "This is my friend, Aunt Annie." Ethan pulls away from her and his sweet eyes, that make her heart pang with how much they look like his father's, and puts his little hands on either side of her face and leans in close so he can whisper, "Daddy isn't here," he says with a sob. "I don't know where he is."

She pulls the boy in for another hug while Haymitch says, "This is Katniss Everdeen Abernathy. She is my nephew's widow. She found the king in the woods this morning while she was out gathering herbs for the men who were hurt in the mine explosion in Gual yesterday."

Katniss hears Annie gasp beside her and Finnick ask, "Where is his majesty at now?"

Katniss looks at them and offers, "He is at Haymitch's house. My mother and sister are tending him."

Annie looks to Finnick and says, "You must go fetch him. He needs to be here with the castle doctors."

"I'm going too," Ethan's sorrow filled voice stops them all. "Come on, Ms. Katniss. Take me to see Daddy."

Annie begins to say something, but Finnick stops her with a touch on her arm. He asks Katniss, "Is it safe for Ethan to go?"

Katniss nods. "I will protect him with my life."

Finnick nods, and presses a kiss to Annie's temple. "I'll go check on Peeta."

Annie nods, and then Finnick pulls Haymitch over to the side of the great room for a moment. Annie rubs Ethan's back. "Will Peeta be-"

Katniss interrupts, "Mama has saved many people. She will make sure that nothing happens."

Annie nods, relief visible in her face. "That's good news. Oh I'm Annie, I'm Ethan's aunt."

She isn't sure what to do, and she is still holding Ethan, so she nods at the Duchess. Haymitch, thankfully breaks the tension in the room. "Come on sweetheart. Let's take them to the king."

As soon as they all get outside, Ethan jumps into the wagon with Katniss. Thom set the horses for Gual, while Finnick rides astride beside them. It seems to take them even longer to get back to the village, and not for the first time, Katniss wishes they were in the forest instead out on the open road.

The sun has already disappeared by the time the reach Gual. Thom takes them straight-away to Haymitch's house. As soon as the wagon stops, Katniss is jumping down. She doesn't even wait for Ethan but runs up to the front door anyway.

The men who have been waiting around all day see her coming and get out of her way. She stops as soon as she is in the great room, scanning the people for any of the blond heads that belong to her. She finds Prim first, and her heart aches to see the look of dismay her sister shoots her.

She dodges everyone to get to the corner where he is. She looks down on Peeta, the king. He is lying there on the table with a thin blanket pull up to his shoulders. He is so still, so pale. Prim is saying something to her, but she can't hear over the roar of her heart pounding in her ears. She reaches for his hand, and she starts to cry when it's not the wonderful warm touch she is craving. Someone must have brought over a chair, because when her knees buckle, she doesn't land on the floor like she expects.

She is aware of people gathering around her, but she is lost watching his chest rise and fall. His breath stops for a moment, and hers catches. She doesn't start breathing again until he does.

She feels Ethan come up beside her, and she finally looks away from Peeta. She sees the tears escaping from his eyes, and her heart melts so she pulls him into her lap. About the time she wraps her arms around him, he is hanging on to her sobbing into her shoulder. She hears the whispers, around them. It's only when she hears Finnick say, "We need to move him to the castle-"

That she stands up with Ethan in still in her arms interrupting what he was going to say. "He can't be moved! Can't you see that? He was talking when I found him, but he has gotten worse as the day passed."

Her mother, wraps her arm around her and Ethan both. "They aren't moving anyone, much less the king." Lily shoots Finnick a look, and Katniss is so proud of her strength at this moment. "If he had to travel all the way to the castle, he would never wake up again. If you leave him here, he can at least have a fighting chance."

Katniss watches as Finnick finally studies Peeta. His face turns pale and Haymitch grabs a hold of his arm to steady him. This time it's Jo who brings over a chair for the Duke to sit on the other side of the king. He nods agreement. "Yes mistress. He will not be moved."

* * *

Katniss isn't sure when Finnick and Ethan leave. Violet came in before they left to see her friend. She thinks anyway. She is still sitting in the chair by his head, watching his chest rise and fall, and the pupils move behind his eye lids. She wonders, hopes that he is but dreaming, and not in pain like she is afraid he is.

It's not until Prim brings her a plate of food, and a water bucket that she even takes her eyes off of him. Her sister softly commands, "Eat. Then I need your help."

"What are you going to do?" The smell of the food is turning her growling stomach, but she forces herself to take a bite anyway.

"I need to clean his wounds, and I figured you could tell me what you know about them."

Katniss nods, but decides not to eat anymore. Its then she notices that all of the visitors and many of the helpers have left. In fact, it looks like she and Prim are the only ones awake. She turns to see her sister starting at the wounds on his shoulders. "I've been wondering where he got those."

Prim dabs the sores. They are long and deep, almost like knife wounds or scratches from crawling through under brush. "They aren't closing up. I might have to stitch them," Prim whispers.

Katniss says, "As long as he lives. Then the scars won't matter."

Prim sighs, "No, I suppose it won't. He's not going to die."

"Really?" She tries to keep the hope that is creeping into her voice out.

Prim pulls back the blanket, so she can see the deep gash on his leg. She doesn't say a word while she changes the compress, but Katniss has to look away, the sight making her queasy stomach churn even more. "As long as we can keep this clean, and keep the infection out, he will be fine. The king will even be able to walk without help."

"That's good. When will he wake up?"

Prim sets the back of her hand against his forehead. She tisks and shakes her head. "We need to get his fever down. Once we do that, then he will start to wake. Why don't you-"

Katniss shakes her head. "No. I'm staying right here." She reaches for his hand while Prim continues her exam. He doesn't moan or groan or even flinch while Prim works, and Katniss can't help the shiver of dread that dances along her spine.

Prim leaves her alone while she prays, "Dear Lord, please let him wake up," over and over again.

* * *

"Katniss," someone shakes her awake. "Katniss?" The person talking to her sounds like her sister-in-law Johanna, but the only time she has talked her like that- she startles herself awake- is when Mitch was dying. She opens her eyes to indeed find Jo bending over her. She looks immediately to Peeta. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"He's still alive. You fell asleep next to him. When was the last time you ate?"

She shakes her head, before she has a chance to answer, her mother joins them. "Katniss, you need to get some rest."

She rubs her eyes, "But Mother-"

Lily pats her on the back. "Violet asks after you. Go and see her at Hazelle's, get a bite to eat and come back. I will send someone after you if he wakes."

She stands up, her tired muscles protesting at the movement. "You promise?"

"I do," Lily answers. She guides Katniss away from the king, but she leans over him before she is too far away, and presses a kiss to his forehead, not liking how hot he still is.

"He's hot, Mother," Katniss protests.

"That's what I'm going to do, get some medicine into him, so he will start to feel better."

Jo nudges her towards the door. "Go. I'll come and find you myself if something happens."

Katniss steps out into the dawn's early light. If they were still at home, Violet would still be asleep. That's when she looks down, and sees the blood splattered dress she still wears. "No wonder they wanted me to leave, if nothing else to change clothes," she mutters to herself.

She goes quickly to her cottage, closing the door behind her. She releases a breath that feels like she has been holding in since she found Peeta, the king. She makes it to her rocking chair beside the cold and empty fireplace and sinks into its cushions. She wraps her arms around herself, aching instead for someone else's and lets the tears that she has been holding in come.

She supposes that she should be upset, or even mad that he didn't let her know who he is, but it's been a year now since she has met him and Ethan and she likes the fact that they are in her and Violet's life. She adds a sob to her tears as she wonders if this means that the silly thoughts she has had about him coming to live with them here in her cottage, in her village are for naught.

When Mitch died, many of her dreams for Violet, for them, died with him. It's not until that moment that she realizes that she dared to dream again. Just this time, the dreams were full Peeta and Ethan and what may come. She doesn't let herself think about anything else, afraid to think that this past year was nothing to him, while it was everything to her.

* * *

It's on the way to see Violet, she notices the guards. While she didn't know who Peeta was, she does know the colors his palace guards wear. After everything that he told her that happened the day before, the guards are a good idea.

No sooner than she opens the door, both Violet and Colton are running and clinging to her legs. She shuts the door behind her, and collapses in a chair. They both climb into her lap and she quiets them with a hush. "Have you two had breakfast yet?" Katniss asks as she notices that they are still wearing their night shirts.

"No Mama. Hazelle said that you might come to see us."

Colton adds, "'Sides, we just woke up."

She scoots them off her lap, and says, "Go wash up. I'll help get breakfast."

Violet and Colton both give her sleepy grins and then scamper off to the wash bucket. She stands up, and joins Hazelle at the table. She helps her to set the table, and Hazelle hands her a mug of steaming, hot tea. Katniss takes it gratefully, and blows on it. Violet and Colton return, and they hurry up and eat.

Katniss finishes before they do, but before she has a chance to give Hazelle her plate, Violet asks, "Is Peeta going to be alright?"

She looks down, not wanting her daughter to see the tears that spring to her eyes. She nods. "Grandma and Prim are helping him. He'll make it." She blinks fast trying to keep the tears from her daughter.

Violet gives her a hug and says, "He'll be alright, Mama. Can I go play with Colton?"

Katniss nods. They hurry up and eat their last bites so they can run out the door. She picks up the remains, and takes them to Hazelle's work area. The two women, old friends, clean up the plates.

"Thank you," Katniss offers.

Hazelle nods. "Is he really the king?"

"That is what they are saying. He never-"

Hazelle interrupts with a touch. "You saved him out of the goodness of your heart, not because of his title." Hazelle is quiet for a moment, then says, "You are in love with him."

This time, she lets the tears come. "He's dying, Hazelle. What if he doesn't wake up?"

Her mother's old friend pulls her close, holding her while she cries against her shoulder. "The king and Gale both are going to wake up and be just fine."

She cries until the tears are exhausted. Hazelle rubs her back. "Why don't you go lay down and get some rest?"

"I can't. I need to go-"

Hazelle pulls away from her, and cups her face in her old weathered hands. "Go and take care of him. I'll keep an eye on Violet. Can you come back for supper?"

"I'll try?"

"I'll bring you something if I don't see you by dark."

Katniss nods. "Thank you."

The women separate, and Katniss turns to go, but Hazelle presses a cloth bundle into her hands. Katniss gives her a kiss on the cheek and makes her way to Haymitch's.

As soon as she walks in, she can tell that something is different. It's not until she sees Ethan's aunt and uncle standing by the still sleeping Peeta that she knows something is wrong. She almost runs across the room to get to her mother's side. She expects to find him dead, but instead the duke and duchess are arguing with her mother about moving the king.

"He isn't going anywhere," she interrupts them.

"You are hardly the one who makes those decisions for him-" the duke begins.

"My mother said that if you move him, he would probably die." Katniss scowls at him. "Aren't you in line for the throne? Are you trying to kill him?"

The duchess gasps, and Lily wraps her arm around her. Katniss doesn't notice Sae standing there too until she steps forward. "Katniss," she says, "it's nothing like that at all. They want to take him the castle so they can protect him better."

"I can protect him better than anyone. Who was it who found him in the woods? It was me. I didn't even see anyone out looking for him."

"Yes we did," Finnick growls. "You found him by sheer dumb luck."

"I found him because I knew something was wrong and followed the trail."

"Dumb luck."

"I followed the bloody trail," she growls back.

"Dumb luck!"

"Stop it you two!" Haymitch says, coming to stand in between them. "I know that you two love him very much, but right now I think he needs to stay here. I've known Lily Everdeen for a long time, and if she thinks that he shouldn't be moved, then the boy shouldn't be moved."

"Thank you Haymitch," Lily answers. "Now if you will all step back, I was going to check his wounds, before you two starting fighting."

"Why is he not waking up?" Annie asks.

"The king went through a lot over the past couple of days. He is sleeping because that is what his body requires." She lifts up the blanket on the side that he received the gash. She pokes around the site, and Katniss wants to look away, but she can't seem to make herself. Lily says to Sae, who is watching over her shoulder, "I've got to save this leg; after all he can't be king without it, can he?"

Sae shakes her head. "No, he can't. And I don't think the young prince is ready to be king."

The women continue talking, but Katniss doesn't pay them any more attention. She instead gets lost again watching his chest rise with the inhale and lower with his exhale. She only glances away when Finnick taps her on the shoulder. She looks warily at him and he motions for her to join him. She follows him outside but as soon as they are on the porch, she leads him away from the villagers who are gathering there. Understanding lights up his eyes, and he follows her to the end of the wide porch. It's not until they are at the corner of the house that she notices that Annie follows them, too.

"I need to apologize-"

Katniss interrupts Finnick. "No, my lord, tis' I who needs to apologize to you."

Annie says, "I think we all do. I couldn't help but to think the worst of you, Katniss. But after seeing you argue with Finnick, well I know that you really do care for the king." Katniss scowls but Annie keeps on talking, "Do you think your mother will need the palace doctor?"

Katniss shakes her head.

"Mother knows what she is doing, but she might need some medicines that I can't go and get for her."

Annie asks, "You go and gather for her?" She waits for Katniss to nod. "I'll will go and ask her what she might need. Thank you for saving him."

For some reason, Katniss can't help but to ask, "It was your sister who was the queen?"

"Yes, she loved Ethan so much. And she held Peeta in high regard."

Katniss is speechless for a long moment as she listens to Annie go on about her sister's marriage. "She didn't love Peeta?"

Annie shakes her head. "Not at all like I love Finnick, or you love him. Her true love was a stable master who ran our father's stable." She sees the stricken look on Katniss' face. "Oh, nothing ever came of it. She loved him from afar. When you are a royal, you don't get to fall in love when you are betrothed. Now Peeta has a second chance with you."

"W-w-what do you mean? A second chance with me? I-I-I- cant-"

"Of course he can dear. He has Ethan, who will be king one day. Now he can live the rest of his life being happy with you. And if you give him any children, they will be princes and princesses."

"I-I-I-'m not- I-I-I-can't-" Katniss stutters again.

"Oh dear, I have overwhelmed you. Come now, let's see what is happening. He might have woken up."

Katniss watches Annie drag Finnick back into the house, while she leans against it with a huff. She can't think straight, everything that Annie just told her spinning in her head. She isn't sure how long she stands there until Prim finds her.

"There you are! Are you alright?" Prim asks, and Katniss flinches when she hears the worry in her voice. She nods, and Prim pulls her back into the house. There are many people helping her mother and Prim. Katniss seeks out Peeta first, relief washing over her when she sees that the duke and duchess have gone. Sae stayed, and she sits beside him holding his hand.

Prim nudges her. "When was the last time he had something to eat?"

"Yesterday. He ate a couple of bites of squirrel. It wasn't until we were on the way that he passed out and hasn't woken up yet."

"We'll give him some more time then."

"More time for what?"

"To see if he is going to wake up before we try to feed him." Katniss nods in understanding, before Prim continues, "He does need to be washed off. With the fever he has, he's been sweating like nothing else."

"Do you want me to help you?"

Prim chuckles. "I need you to do it. I've got to go check on the other men. I'm sure Sae can help you. Let me get you some water."

Katniss goes on over to where Peeta is. She can feel Sae's eyes on her. "Has he stirred any?"

Sae shakes her head sadly. "I've been talking to him, but nothing." Prim appears at her side with a bucket of clean water. Sae doesn't say anything about the blush that stays on Katniss' cheeks while they work together to sponge the king down, and make him more comfortable.

* * *

Katniss keeps running, trying to get away from the mutts that are chasing her. She finally makes to the huge rock that overlooks Peeta's castle and she climbs on top.

She turns and sees the horrid, misshaped things that have been chasing her and knows that she isn't going to escape them. She starts looking for another escape when she sees Bishop galloping towards her. Peeta isn't on him but the mighty horse comes close enough so she can leap onto his back. But before she can, one of the mutts sinks its teeth into her leg, dragging her down-

She jerks herself awake with a start, gasping for air and grabbing her leg. She looks around sheepishly, finding herself back in Haymitch's house. Only a few lanterns are still burning, and she is the only one awake.

Peeta moans softly, turning his head. She scoots closer to him, brushing his damp curls off of his forehead. Her foot knocks something under the table, and she glances down, seeing Prim's bucket of water. She gets the cloth, and after wringing it out, she washes the sweat off of his forehead.

The lines that were around his eyes ease some, but not much at all. "Oh your highness," she whispers, using one of his titles for the first time, with a sob. "I don't think I could stand it if you were in pain, but I think you are." She looks around for Prim, her mother, Jo. She doesn't see anyone.

"Is it your leg that pains you?" she asks, still whispering while she eases the blanket off of him. She isn't sure exactly what it's supposed to look like, but when she sees the angry red lines streaking his thigh, she knows that they aren't supposed to be there.

"You should go home-" Jo says coming up behind her. "Oh hell! I need to go get your mother!"

Katniss can't take her eyes off of Peeta's leg. "Fetch her, please."

She keeps his leg uncovered, and continues to bathe his face. She knows that it only takes Jo a moment, but it feels like forever until her mother joins her. She isn't sure what her mother and Jo are doing, because she is watching the pain cross his face every time she knows that her mother is poking and trying to make him better. She finally presses her forehead against his temple, and continues her prayer, "Don't let him die-"


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope that it's a wonderful one, a blessed one and that you have just a little more than you need!

My usual thanks to norbertsmom and Maria and fremus! And as always, I am so thankful for you, my readers. You humble me with your comments!

* * *

King Albert reigns in his horse, as he sits on top of the hill, overlooking his army. Even he has to admit that its an impressive sight to see the thousand or so men gathered, all wearing his colors. The armies from Trideag are gathered on the other side of the great field, their tents lined up along the edge of the clearing.

The close by villages of Gual, Coillte, and Ullord are gathered along with representatives from Arbhar, Bainne, Eadach and Mara to join in the celebrations as well. The king sighs, yes, this is an impressive day. His silent companion, who hasn't left his side during the entire time sits and observes along with him. The horses nicker at the other two men coming up the hill. One of them is King Albert's trusted advisor, the present Duke of Mara, John Cresta. Riding along beside him is King Henry of Trideag.

"Tis a good day, Albert," King Henry says. "A fitting celebration for sure."

"That is it, that it is," Albert agrees.

John adds, "The trade routes are opened, the people are prospering, new babies are being born." All the men chuckle. Both the Duke and King Henry have new additions to their nurseries, a girl named Amelia for John and a son, his mother named Henry, after her husband, the king of Trideag. King Albert choses not to think about how he lost the queen last year, and instead a small smile lights up his face when he thinks about his cherub-cheeked five-year-old prince Peeta. He knows his son doesn't understand that he met his bride today, after all, she is only a month old. He feels a bit of a tinge of guilt for arranging the marriage, but his own was arranged. Only the villagers get to have love matches, not royalty.

King Henry adds, "I think we need to lift up and mug of ale and toast this good day-"

The rulers continue talking and the silent companion quietly wishes for a mug of ale also. It's at that moment he sees a flash of something out of the corner of his eye. He kicks his mount to jump forward earning him the reward of an arrow embedded deep in his shoulder. Its his own King Albert who catches him, all realizing in that moment that the arrow was intended for the good King Al.

The men all scatter, with King Albert carrying Haymitch to the palace to see his own royal doctors, while King Henry rides to the armies, and John rides off in the direction of the arrow.

Haymitch is taken into a royal chamber and its a much younger Sae who tends to him, even bossing the surgeon when he comes to remove the arrow. Meanwhile everyone is accounted for and the Duke can't find a trail. When the visiting villagers hear of this attempt on the king's life, two men, Jack Everdeen and Michael Hawthorne step forward, offering to track the archer.

John Cresta volunteers to go with them, and they trail the tracks all the way to a small cove, down the shoreline from the docks. They all march back to the castle, full of disappointment for not catching the one who dared to try to kill their king, but anxious to find out how Haymitch is doing.

After a week of recovery, and an offer of his own knighthood, Haymitch turns it down, preferring the quiet respite of his village. So he asks for a cottage and a small allowance for he just found out that his dear sister and her husband have passed and his niece and nephew are coming to live with him.

* * *

Present time…

Haymitch rubs his hand over his face, wishing, not for the first time that all of this hadn't have happened. Ever since his time in the army, he can't stand the smell of blood. And now, he wonders if he will ever get it out of his house. Maybe he will give it to Johanna and her beau and move in with Katniss. He snorts at that thought, knowing that his niece-in-law would let him have her cottage even as she stomped out the door.

He takes another sip of his whiskey, watching that same niece, watch the boy. He supposes that he should have answered the summons King Albert sent so many years ago, but he just wanted to stay here in his quiet little village. By then, Jo and Mitch had come to live with him, and he didn't want to drag them to the castle, so they stayed here.

Most of the men who were hurt in the mine explosion have been well enough by now to go home, since it happened four days ago. The only ones left is the king, Gale, who suffered burns trying to rescue his friends, and another young man who lost his eyesight. Lily hopes that in time, he will be able to see again.

When Katniss starts dozing off, that is when Haymitch stands and walks over to her. The helpers have all long gone home and its close to midnight. She jumps awake when he touches her shoulder. "It's just me," he whispers, as he pulls up a chair.

He watches her return her gaze to the sleeping boy and Haymitch knows that she is counting his breaths. He reaches for her hand and she lets him take it. He knows what's coming, so he just scoots closer until their chairs are touching. She exhales a shattering sigh and with that, she leans her head on his shoulder and starts to weep.

And he lets her.

* * *

Not for the first time since all this happened, she wakes up with a crick in her neck. She keeps her eyes closed, while she moves her head gently, and then she brings her hand up to rub the sore muscle. She moans, not loud enough for anyone to hear but herself, really. So, when she hears her name whispered roughly, her eyes fly open to see the best sight she thinks she has ever seen, except for the first time she laid eyes on Violet, of course.

She drops to her knees beside the bed they moved him to days ago and just looks at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He lifts up a shaky hand and reaches for her. She moves closer and he reaches for the end of her braid that is draped over her shoulder. "Katniss? Is that really you?" he asks, his voice weak from not using it for almost a week.

All she can do is nod. "Are you awake? Or am I dreaming?"

He tries to chuckle, but it comes out as a hoarse cough. "Water," she says as she jumps to her feet. "You need water."

Katniss bumps into her mother who has come over to see what the commotion is. Lily's eyes grow round and she exclaims, "Thank the good Lord above! The king is awake!"

Haymitch comes over followed by Madge and Prim. Katniss motions towards Peeta. "Water, Mother, he needs-"

"You go and fetch him some water, and some of the broth there next to the fire. I need to look at his leg, then you can help him."

She looks at her Peeta, lying there watching her. She doesn't want to leave him, but she does so she can give her mother room to work. Its been five days since he was hurt, and the mine exploded. She turns and hurries to fetch the water and the broth and returns as her mother is gently poking the area above his stiches that she put in the day before, or was it the day before that? She must be more tired than she thinks if she can't remember. She asks, "How is his leg?"

Lily keeps pressing. "Does it pain you?"

Peeta blinks slowly, and answers, "No, I'm stiff all over, but my leg doesn't hurt."

Lily nods. "It looks much better, nice, pink and healthy." She sees her daughter smiling in relief. "The medicine from the castle helped, but your prayers," she says to Katniss, "probably helped the most."

Together, Katniss and her mother prop Peeta up in the bed. She offers him some water and warns him, "Drink slowly, its been a while."

He drinks a couple of sips, and sits back with a weak smile. "Much better," he whispers.

She notices how there is swear dotting his brow, and reaches for the fresh pail of water Madge or Prim probably left for them early this morning. She rings out the rag and wipes his face. She bites her lip, all of a sudden nervous even though its been her who has been doing this same thing for the past five days. After he gives her a sigh of relief, she offers him another sip of water. Once he gets it down, she then starts to feed him the broth.

After a couple of spoonfuls, he holds up his hand. "What happened?" he asks, still a little breathless.

She sets down the bowl, and asks, "What do you remember?"

He licks his perfect cupid's bow, and says, "The woods. I was coming to find you-"

"I found you instead, covered in mud and bleeding."

"Is that why your mother was looking at my leg?"

She nods. "It looks much better. When the red streaks appeared, we all worried about you. Then Sae came and helped mother-"

"I heard you praying for me."

"What?"

He squeezes her fingers still in his grasp. "I heard you praying. I thought I was in heaven. Thank you."

She worries her lip again. "You scared me."

He says sadly, "I did not mean to, my lady. I think I scared myself."

She picks up the broth and before she offers him another spoonful, she looks down into the bowl. "Can I ask you something?" She waits for him to nod. "When were you going to tell me Your Majesty?"

She looks up in time to see him pale even more at her question. "Truth?" This time he waits for her to nod. "I thought you knew I was the king. Then, the more we would meet, I realized that you didn't know, and I know this was very dishonest of me, but I liked being treated as, well me. Not as the king, but as Peeta." She finally returns his gaze. She isn't sure what she sees there, but she knows that she isn't really upset just relieved that he is finally awake.

"I understand that, I guess. I went to the castle."

His eyes grow wide. "You did?"

She offers him more broth. "Its so big and fancy," she says a little breathlessly.

He chuckles then he asks, "does Ethan know?" She feels guilty that she didn't mention him sooner.

She nods. "He came to visit you. The Duke and Duchess- oh no! I guess I need to go and tell them that you are awake."

Prim calls out from across the room, "I've already sent Cato to let them know."

Peeta looks away from her, and sees Prim. "Have you met my sister?" Katniss asks.

"I don't think I have," Peeta answers.

Katniss looks around and Prim surprises her when she appears behind her. With a tired chuckle, Katniss says, "This is my sister Prim, Prim this is Peeta- "

Peeta says, "It is so nice to meet you." Katniss watches him and Prim talk for a moment. Now that she knows who he is, she can see how he carries himself differently, how he talks just a little bit better than anyone she knows, the aristocratic way he turns his head to watch her, watching him. She jumps up, wanting to go somewhere when he reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Please, Katniss. don't leave me yet." This time when she sits down, he pulls her down to sit so she is facing him. Even as weak as he is, he manages pull her close to him until their foreheads are touching. "Tis me. I'm still the one you met in the forest, I'm still just Ethan's father, I'm still just the man who has fallen in love with you. If you wished, I would give it all up, and come here to live with you here."

He presses his lips to hers, and she realizes that it's her tears that he is kissing away. "You can't. You have to be king," she whispers.

"Only if you will still promise to love me."

She isn't sure what makes her agree, but she nods because she knows that she can't live without this man, her Peeta, in her life. He presses a kiss to her chapped lips, and she returns it. Without thinking, she opens her mouth to welcome him with a happy sigh. She feels him smile against her lips, and she tastes salt. She pulls away and he wipes her tears. She chuckles, so glad to have him awake and well.

"Are those happy tears for me?" He whispers.

She sniffs and nods. "I was so scared. I was not ready to lose another-"

He smooths the wisps that have escaped her braid. "If I have anything to do with it, you won't be losing me for a long time yet." He claims her lips again, and she relaxes, finally letting herself unwind for the first time since this happened.

She pulls away, and offers him another spoonful of broth. "I feel as weak as a newborn kitten."

She shakes her head. "No, my lord. I think you are even weaker."

He rolls his eyes, and she chuckles, and it feels good. "I am so hungry, but the broth is all I can handle."

"You were asleep for five days."

He rubs his stomach and she is reminded that he is naked under the sheet. She can feel her flush racing up her neck as she steals a look at his chest. Even after five days of not eating, he is still as handsome as ever. "I just wish I could get up."

She isn't sure what to say, but doesn't have to when Ethan comes running in. Peeta's face lights up even more, when he sees the young prince. Before he can leap on his father, Katniss catches him in a hug and whispers in his ear, "Be easy with him, he hurts still and is very weak."

Ethan stills, and nods solemnly. Peeta opens up his arms, and Ethan climbs up onto the bed. Katniss blinks more tears away when she sees the smiles on both of their faces from being reunited.

Annie and Finnick joins them, and Katniss can see the relief on their faces too. "He's awake," Annie whispers in awe.

Katniss nods. "It's a miracle, Mother said."

"It is," Annie agrees. "Whatever happened, I'm glad it did. I'm not ready for my nephew to lose another parent."

Katniss can't help to think that she didn't want to lose him either.

* * *

"Please Katniss, let me try to stand up," Peeta pleads a couple of days after.

Katniss is standing beside the bed, trying to figure out how to keep him in the bed when her mother comes up beside her. "I think its a great idea. Katniss, can you help him?"

"Mother, he is not strong enough yet."

"The only way for him to get stronger is to get up," Lily says as she steps forward and helps the king to put his feet on the floor.

Lily keeps a hold of him, and motions Katniss closer. She doesn't miss the way he wobbles. "Mother, he is not ready for this!"

He grabs her hand, and pulls it close. "Please," he whispers. "I can't do this without you."

She nods, her heart breaking at the pleading in his voice. "Yes, my lord."

He scowls at her, and says, "Don't call me that. I'm Peeta."

She tugs him up, and somehow, she helps him to stand with him holding on to her arms. She looks up and he wipes away the tears that have escaped. "I'm tired of crying over you. You need to hurry and get better," she huffs at him.

His deep chuckle shakes them both. "Yes, my lady. I am trying my best."

She echoes, "Don't call me that. I'm Katniss."

He presses a kiss to her forehead. "You are my love."

She steals a glance up at him, and her heart feels like its going to gallop out of her chest when she sees the way he is looking at her. "Peeta-"

He squeezes her arms. "Alright, help me to walk."

She nods and puts her hands on his waist. He is wearing a linen that Annie had brought from the castle. It just simply wrapped around his waist, and tied on the side. Her hand is so close, if she just moved her finger just a hair-

"Katniss?" he asks, interrupting her dirty thoughts. She shakes her head sharply, reminding herself that she is thinking this stuff about the king. The same king who is looking at her like she is- well everything a woman wants to see in the man she loves eye's.

She slowly takes a step back, and encourages him, "Just follow me."

He nods, and its fleeing, but she does see the pain in his eyes when he puts weight on that leg. "Come on, now." She backs up as he takes a step forward. "See, you've got this. You will be galloping through the forest on Bishop again in no time."

Another grimace of pain gets her attention. So she slows down. Sweat has broken out on his brow, she asks, "Are you ok?"

He nods, but before she can say anything, Prim is behind him with a chair for him. She helps him to find his seat, and he sits down with a huff. "I don't think I'm alright."

She tries not to let her worry show on her face as she crouches down in front of him. He cups her face as she says, "You will be whole again. Sometimes it just takes a little time."

"If you think so, then I will be," he says, while Ethan comes running into the sickroom followed by Sae. She smiles as she watches Peeta embrace his son. Sae comes over to her and asks, "How is he today?"

"He's up and trying to walk. Its a good day," Katniss answers.

"It is." Sae looks around the empty great room. "Where is everyone?"

Katniss doesn't hide her smile of relief. "Madge and Colton came and got Gale today. Besides Peeta, was the last one."

"It was better for Peeta to be here. He was hidden from everyone and had time to recover."

"Is he needed back at the castle?" Katniss asks.

Sae sighs, "Ethan misses him. The Duke is managing everything. the country thinks that he is at the castle, so no one would think to look for him here."

"You make it sound like someone is spying on him, on us."

"When you are a king, you have to be suspicious of everyone." Sae sees the worry that must be on her face so she throws her arm around Katniss' shoulders. "Its not as bad as all that. We just can't trust any strangers."

* * *

"You promised me that when I can walk across the floor again, you would let me go outside," Peeta almost whines and she has to hide her chuckle.

"Yes, I did say that, but you also sound like Violet when I tell her that she can't do something."

"I do sound like a brat, don't I?" He asks. Peeta is still sitting in the chair by his bed. It's now been a full week and while he still needs to hold on to something, Katniss thinks that going outside would be perfect for him.

She shrugs. "I think I would have already gone crazy by now." While he chuckles, she helps him to put on his boots.

He waits for her to straighten up before he says, "It just feels weird to be wearing clothes again."

She holds out her hands and he grabs them, and together, Peeta is able to get to his feet. Once he is on his feet, she hands him the cane that Haymitch had found for him. When he is steady, she straightens his tunic, and is ready to lead him out the door when he clears his throat. When she looks back at him she notices that his face is red as a beet. "Oh no! what's wrong?"

He looks down and stammers, "I need help."

Worry makes it hard for her to breathe as she asks, "Is it your leg? Let's sit back down-"

"It's my britches. I need to fasten them."

"Oh," she says softly. "Can you reach them?"

He shakes his head with a sheepish smile. "I can't tie them with just one hand."

She takes a deep breath, and finds the ends of the tie. She quickly ties them, and tries not to think about how close she is to him, even after seeing him for over a week without a tunic, or anything on. She can't look at him when she is done, so she offers him her elbow, and asks, "Are you ready now?"

His voice is strained when he answers, "Yes, lets go."

As soon as they both reach the fresh air of the outside, its an audible sigh of relief they both breathe. "Are you alright?" She asks.

He chuckles, and she is relieved when she doesn't hear any pain in his voice. "I guess I need to become accustomed to hearing you ask me that?"

She looks up to see his smiling eyes taking her in. She wants to scowl at him, but she just frowns at him instead. "When your leg is all healed, then I will stop asking. Come on, lets walk."

They slowly make their way, and several of the villagers come to check on their king, after some of the guards come closer. They don't say anything, but their presence reassures Katniss. Since Peeta was hurt, she hasn't heard anything else about the situation their country is in.

Sometime, during their outing, someone brought Peeta a chair when he started leaning too heavy on her. Slowly, a couple of people at a time, the entire village has come by to speak to him. She is just happy that he is able to finally leave his sick bed.

After about an hour or so, she approaches him, to see if he needs anything, when the Duke comes riding up. He scowls at her until he notices the guards flanking the King. Its only then that he smiles when he sees how well the King is. It's not until he is dismounting, that she notices the other man. She doesn't miss Peeta's face when he sees who accompanies Finnick.

She arrives at Peeta's side about the same time they do, but remains silent while the men greet one another. Its only when they are done chatting that she touches his shoulder and bends over to whisper in Peeta's ear, "Shall we go to my cottage? It is private there, and you can talk to your men."

He reaches up and puts his hand on top of hers with a nod. "Shall we go? Katniss has offered us a private place to talk."

Katniss doesn't even wait for them to nod, but walks around to Peeta's front. Finnick notices Peeta struggle, he comes around, and gently grasps his other arm, and together they help Peeta up. He keeps ahold of her elbow and soon they are all in her meager home.

She hasn't been here in several nights, and she is glad that its been warm enough to not need a fire. She does murmur for Peeta to go over to her rocking chair. Once he is comfortable, he introduces, "Katniss, this is my old friend Boggs. He is from Trideag. Boggs, this is my-"

She interrupts when she says, "Friend. I was the one who found him."

"And she is the one who who is nursing me back to health," Peeta adds.

"Would you men like anything to drink? I can fetch some water? Or even fix some tea?"

Finnick scowls at her again, and Boggs offers a smile. "I will go and give you some privacy then. I'll be back in a little bit."

She walks out her back door and closes it behind her.

* * *

He watches the door shut behind her. Boggs clears his throat, interrupting the king's thoughts. He returns his attention to Queen Coin's man. "Boggs! I'm assuming that your visit is not to just check on how I'm doing?"

Boggs chuckles. "Your majesty, we heard what happened over the past week-"

Peeta interrupts, "Has anything else happened since I was attacked?"

Finnick shakes his head. "No, thankfully not."

"We think they may have left the country," Boggs adds.

Peeta runs his hand through his curls, trying not to get frustrated. "Please tell me what is going on."

Boggs and Finnick pull up Katniss' only other two remaining chairs. Boggs begins, "Our spies in Caipitil only learned about the attacks the day before they started. It brings us great sorrow that we weren't able to tell you about them in time."

Peeta lets what Boggs just said soak in for a moment before he exclaims, "That son of a bitch! Snow did all of this?"

Boggs nods, and Finnick says, "Wait until he tells you the rest of it."

Peeta waits for Boggs to continue. "Our spies did find out why Snow is terrorizing you. its because you turned down his offer of marriage to the princess."

There is a numb buzzing in Peeta's ears. All of his life, one person or another has been trying to control his life. Now, he has reached a place where he gets to decide what he does and doesn't want, here is someone else trying to manipulate him.

"Peeta?" Finnick asks, getting his attention. "What would you have us to do now?"

He releases a deep breath, feeling at peace now that his mind is made up, and hoping that she will feel the same. "Do you have guards at the harbors and borders?"

Finnick nods. "Are you ready to come back to the castle now, since you are healed?"

"I am, but first would you ask Katniss to come back in here? I need to ask her something."

Boggs waits for Finnick to get her then they both leave. Peeta doesn't miss the look of concern on her face when she meets his eyes. "What happened?"

"It seems that the king of Caipitil has been the one terrorizing our home."

"But, why?" Katniss stutters. "What does he want of us?"

"I told him no when he asked me to make a very important decision." She looks at him questioningly, but he says, "It is of no matter. I do need to have a word with you." He pats the chair that Boggs vacated next to him and its not until she sits that he gathers her hands in his. He brings them up to his lips, and he watches the slight flush run up her cheeks. He tries to breathe, but the simple question he wants to ask her can't seem to make it past his lips.

She notices his distress and jumps up to fetch him a mug of water. He accepts it with a thanks. She sits back and when he is done, he decides to just ask, "Katniss, will you marry me?"

"What?" She answers, a little out of breath.

He gathers her hands again, and looks into her worried eyes. "I know it seems sudden, but then it might not. I know that we have been through a lot together this past year. From you saving Ethan, to getting to play with Violet, I can think of no greater joy than for you to become my wife."

She jumps up, and he feels guilty for making her so nervous. He can see it in her eyes when she whirls around, "Peeta! I thought you were a palace guard! Not the king! If I marry you, then would I, a simple village girl be the queen? I can't-"

He struggles to get up, but he just can't. He sees her face softening when she sees him struggle. She comes over to help him, but he grabs her arm, and turns her so she lands in his lap. She wiggles in an attempt to get back on her feet when he hushes her with a gentle touch. then he pulls her to him, so he can lower his lips to hers.

He has to run his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance, but once she opens up for him, he can feel himself getting dizzy with the simple taste of her. He only pauses long enough so he can growl against her lips, "Say yes?"

He hears the hesitancy in her voice, "But Peeta-" He doesn't let her finish her protest because he is claiming another kiss. She lets him have his way, and he can feel himself stirring.

"Say yes?" He asks again.

This time, she sighs into his mouth, and pulls him back to her. This time, he lets her explore him, and he loves the feel of her hands on him. He nudges her away enough so he can beg, "Please, my love. I don't want to live another day without you being mine. Say yes."

She looks deep into his eyes, and he isn't sure what she sees there, but she must like it because she finally says, "Yes."

* * *

Yay!

There have been several questions about Peeta being king if he had lost his leg. I was talking to a friend of mine who is from France about this story one day. and she made the comment that in France their king was measured by his charisma and ability to lead his country. Meaning that he had to be strong enough to lead the armies into battle. someone weak or considered as weak would not be a respectable king. Since this story is set somewhere in Europe, I went with that, and our sweet King Peeta didn't lose his leg. So thank you Florence!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! I hope that if you are in America, you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! We were sick. Blah! I'm so tired of sick people lol…

I need to thank the usual suspects, norbertsmom, Maria, and fremus.

I have some exciting news! Over on Tumblr, I am organizing a holiday writing thingy that I'm calling "Winter in Panem". So be on the look out for some holiday fics coming up that week of December 20th! Many have said that they are working on something and I can't wait to read! I know that I'm working on a (yeah, I know) Twisted Christmas and maybe a Christmas from this little fic? Would that be a good thing? To have a glimpse of what is coming, six months from now? Its something that I can do to thank all of you for reading, and following/favorite and for commenting!

And.. this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, Katniss marries Peeta while a very excited Violet and Ethan dance around them. Father Plutarch blesses them, and their friends and families bear witness. After Peeta gives her a chaste kiss, her entire village gives them a cheer.

Several ladies of the village prepared a wedding breakfast with enough food for everyone. Katniss tries to feel happy, instead feels too overwhelmed to really do anything but wonder if she has done the right thing by marrying the king. Several tables have been arranged outside of Haymitch's house so everyone could enjoy the celebration. As the guest of honor, King Peeta sits at the head of Haymitch's long table that they brought outside with Katniss sitting to his left.

She reaches for her glass of wine and bumps into his hand instead. Their gazes meet, and each gives up a nervous chuckle. "Are you nervous too?" she asks a little breathlessly.

She watches him swallow hard and quickly takes a gulp of his own wine. He leans over so he can whisper, "You, besides Ethan, and now Violet are the only things I've ever really wanted in my life. And now I'm afraid I've lost you."

"Why would you ever say that?"

He brings her hand up to his mouth and murmurs against her knuckles, "I just want you to know that I married you because I want you to be mine. Not for any other reason." He presses a lingering kiss. "I'm in love with you, Katniss."

With his words, all of the worries she had about marrying this man are gone. She no longer cares that her entire village watches her claim his lips. It's not until she hears the cheer that she tries to stop, but he keeps her there by gently cupping her face. She sees the grin in his eyes when he says, "I think I've been waiting for you forever."

Not sure how to answer him, she instead presses another kiss to his lips. Katniss only pulls away when she hears Prim behind them chuckling. Katniss scowls at her sister while she refills their goblets.

The rest of the day passes in a whirl between the eating, the villagers wishing them well, and the celebrating. When Katniss finally realizes that it's dark, she only has to look at Peeta's face to see how exhausted he truly is.

"You must be tired," she leans over to murmur in his ear. "We need to be on the way."

He grabs her hand, and then pulls her onto his lap. The men at the table chuckle at her as she scowls at him. They make their excuses and leave. "Where are we going?" He asks.

"Aren't we going to the castle tonight?"

He shakes his head and kisses her. "Your mother asked if Violet and Ethan could stay with her tonight and I thought we would stay here one more night."

"Really?" She would never admit out loud how relieved his words make her feel. It must show on her face because he hugs her tight.

"If I could I would move the castle here to your village. I'm afraid your friends and family would be very upset with me."

She chuckles. "Probably. So you are going to stay in my cottage with me, tonight?"

He steals another kiss. "There is no where else I would rather be."

She surprises him by leaping off of his lap, and reaching down to help him to his feet. Once he is up, she says, "Let's go check on Violet and Ethan."

He nods, and hangs on to her as they make their way across the yard to her mother's cottage. They find Lily sitting outside her door in an old chair that Katniss remembers her father making long ago. Lily stands up and wraps Peeta in a hug. It warms Katniss' heart to see her family welcoming him. Lily hugs her next, whispering, "Congratulations dear. I think you two will make one another very happy."

She whispers back, "I hope so Mother. Have you seen Violet and Ethan?"

Lily pulls away with a big grin and a finger to her lips. She opens her front door, and Katniss and Peeta both peek into see Ethan and Violet curled up on a sleeping pallet in front of the fireplace fast asleep. "They are—"

Peeta interrupts Katniss, "Safe and cozy."

Lily says behind them, "They are fine. I'll come and get you if they need you, but they were so very tired, I doubt they will be waking before morning."

Katniss sighs, "Alright mother." She kisses her on the cheek. "We'll see you in the morning."

Some of the men hear them talking, and word quickly spreads through the crowd that the bride and groom are headed to their bed. Peeta chuckles along with the wishes from his people while Katniss gives them a weak smile. She isn't surprised when Madge and Jo pull her aside before they make it to her cottage.

"I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell us that you were meeting the king?" Madge whispers.

"Yeah, how long have you been meeting him?" Jo adds.

Katniss looks over her shoulder and sees Peeta talking to Gale and Thom. She returns her attention back to her friends. "I saved his son last summer." Peeta rejoins her side and offers her friends a smile while he slides his arm around her waist. Katniss sees the look in his eyes and she feels the wonderful warmth touching her every nerve. She glances at her friends and says, "Goodnight, ladies."

She hears Madge bust out laughing, while Jo says, "Alas, my night won't be as good as yours! Goodnight, Your Majesty!"

Katniss almost shoves Peeta into her cottage and slams the door, latching it behind her. Someone has already been in here, and with how close Madge and Jo were, she is guessing that it was them. There are gentle candles lit throughout and she can smell the herbs they use to clean with. She can't stop the tears that spring to her eyes, touched that her friends would do this for them.

She watches him in the candlelight looking around, his eyes lighting up when he sees her. He must see the moisture in her eyes because he closes the space between them quickly. "What's wrong?" He asks as he wipes her cheeks.

"They came in and cleaned up the cottage for us."

Peeta nods, and pulls her into a hug. He presses a kiss against her temple, and whispers, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

She looks up at him, worry on her face. "Is your leg hurting you? Let's sit down—"

"Its not hurting, I didn't know—"

"Oh," she says, feeling the heat that she knows is making her cheeks rosy. She swallows hard before she stumbles over her words, "No, I mean I want you. I want to have our wedding night."

In the low candle light of her cottage, she watches the same flush climb high on his cheeks. He clears his throat. "Good, because I think all I've done is dream about you."

She smiles as she remembers the dreams she has been dreaming about him this past year. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. Its not like we are virgins or anything like that."

He clears his throat and smiles sheepishly. "I have a confession." She doesn't say anything, but instead waits for him to finish. "I am a virgin."

She searches his eyes, and she shakes her head when she sees the same mischievousness in his eyes that often light up Ethan's. "Well then sire, if you are a virgin, I am sorely disappointed. I was anticipating your seduction this eve."

He chuckles. "Oh my lady, my seduction is but a simple one. I was just going to tell you how beautiful you are and beg you to let me in your bed."

She sighs, a big and overly dramatic thing, "Well I suppose that would work—"

Before she can say anything else, he sweeps her up into his arms. "Peeta! Put me down!"

"Be still," he commands. "I've got you."

He carries her towards the bedrooms. "But your leg. Are you sure you are alright?"

"My leg is fine." He stops outside the bedroom doorways. "Now, which bed is ours?" He asks. She can finally see into her room where Madge and Jo have light the room with even more candles. "Ah, I'm guessing this is it?"

He sets her down on her feet, so she is looking away from him at the bed. She is speechless as she takes in the Katniss blossoms covering the bed. He murmurs in her ear, "They did all this for us?" He waits for her to nod, still unable to speak. He whispers, "What kind of flowers are those?"

She can no longer keep her emotions in check when she says, "Katniss flowers."

He presses a kiss on her neck. "That is sweet. Should we move them off the bed?"

She doesn't say anything, but steps forward to gather the gentle blossoms together. She puts them on the side table. Its not until she sees his hands gathering them up on the other side of the bed that it hits her, she truly is married to this man that she has been dreaming about for a very long time.

She isn't sure what to say, but she does know what she wants to do. She waits for him to finish, before she lets the words, "I want you to kiss me," tumble out of her mouth.

He must be nervous also because in spite of his still sore leg, he meets her on her side of the bed in just a couple of bounds. He gently cups her cheeks, and in that breath before he kisses her, she knows that this is real.

She kisses him, but only for a moment. She pushes away from him, but only so she can guide him to sit down on the bed behind him. She notices how stiff he eases himself down, so she asks, "Are you sure that you feel like doing this tonight?"

He sighs, "I've been waiting for you for what feels like forever-" She gets on her knees before him while he is still talking and smiles a secret smile to herself when he loses his words. She reaches for his boots, and begins to unlace them.

He chuckles, and she eases the boot off then she starts on his other one. After they are off, she straightens up, and reaches for his shirt. He meets her with a quirked eyebrow. "Its your turn next," he says, his voice doing good things to her.

She reaches for his pants, loosening the ties. She can feel him looking at her, but she won't meet his eyes. She scoots back and he stands up. She slides his britches down, swallowing hard when she sees his bulge under his smalls. He offers her his hand, and she grabs it so he can help her up.

When she is on her feet again, he turns her around so he can loosen the ties of Annie's dress. "is it loose enough? I-I-I have never done this before."

"You've never unlaced a dress before?" she asks, surprised.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him shake his head. He whispers, "Amelia never needed me like this—"

Katniss isn't sure what to say so she murmurs instead, "Loosen it a little more."

She catches the dress and holds it over her breasts before it hits the floor. She can't stop the delightful shiver that races down her spine when she feels his breath on her bare skin before he runs his fingertips down her spine. Her goose bumps rise up to meet him. He presses a kiss on the top of her spine, making her gasp in surprise.

He eases her back around so he can face her. He breathes, "You are so beautiful."

At his words, she lets the gown slide down her body. She might be wearing one of Annie's dresses, but she has on underthings that someone made just for her for tonight. Pieces of delicate fabric, Annie said was silk, meet Peeta's eyes.

She steps out of the dress and her shoes, leaving them all in a puddle on the floor. She meets Peeta's stare with a small smile when she sees his ever growing hardness rising up to meet her. Neither one of them says anything as he gathers her in his arms. He claims her lips, and she sighs happily.

This time it's him who ends the kiss first only so he can ask her, "May I have you?"

She answers him with only a nod, and she starts backing up, pulling him along with her. She stops only because the bed hits the back of her legs. She eases the so skinny straps off of her shoulders and as the silk as it runs down her body, it leaves even more goose bumps in its wake. She looks down and she watches him step closer to her, so close that their toes are touching. He skims her arms, barely touching her and she looks up at him with a question on her lips. She doesn't get a chance to ask when he is answering her thoughts. "I never got to see Amelia this way. Our marriage was an arranged one," he gives a bitter chuckle, "we never even slept in the same room. I only went to her when she called for me. I could bring in a single candle then I had to blow it out when I was there. I never—"

Katniss smiles, and climbs up on the bed. He follows her and she can see now how he hesitates, unsure. She says, "I'm yours tonight." She lays down and welcomes him into her arms. "I'm yours always. Will you make love to me?"

He nods and brings up his hand, unsure where to touch her. She puts her hand over his, and guides him to her breast. He cups her gently, and she runs her fingers through his messy curls. "Kiss me," she sighs. He leans up, aiming for her mouth but she shakes her head guiding his mouth to her nipple.

He looks up at her and she can see the question in his eyes. She nudges him to her breast and moans when his mouth finally finds her. He stops and she can see the fear in his eyes. "You didn't hurt me, it felt good."

"It did?"

She nods. "It did." She grins when he returns to her, making her desire for him pool in her center. He kisses his way to her other breast, making her hips buck. That, it seems he understood. she throws her leg over him, and feels where he still has his smalls on. She hooks her toes in them and says, "I want you see you."

"You do?" he asks after he lets her nipple go with a pop. She nods, and he gets up the best he can and slides them down. He is fully erect now, and she knows how wet she is.

"I need you," she says, unable to keep the whine out of her voice. He smiles when he sees her parting her legs for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Peeta!"

He climbs over her, and this time he gives her wink. "This part I know how to do," he says.

"Well show me," she chuckles, months of frustration making her eager. He slides in easy and they both moan together. He stills, enjoying her heat, and she pants wanting more. Its been so long for the both of them, it only takes a moment for them both to come together. He falls to the mattress beside her, pulls her into his arms, and they both doze off together.

* * *

She wakes up, wrapped up in his arms. She doesn't want to move, but her bladder demands that she does. She is able to unwrap herself and hurry over the chamber pot. After she cleans herself, and looks back to the bed, where her husband watches her. She rejoins him under the covers where he greets her with a kiss and by pulling her as close as possible.

He is bolder than he was the night before when he cups a breast before he makes his way down to her center. "What are you doing?" She asks.

He gives her another kiss then says against her lips, "I'm telling my wife good morning."

She chuckles against his lips before he claims hers. She runs her fingers through his messy-morning curls while he cups a breast. He pinches her nipple so she tugs on his curls. He pulls away only so he can find that same nipple so he can bite it. She pants, "Peeta."

He hums, "What?" against her skin, sending ripples of delight through her.

"I need you," she whispers.

"Oh you do?" He teases as he runs his hand down her torso. She loves the way he is looking at her right now, never wanting to forget it. He finds her clit, and he pinches it just like he did her nipple. The orgasm is quick, leaving her breathless in its wake. Before she has a chance to catch her breath, he is on top of her, sinking into her depths making them both moan together. He leans over her, kissing her again as he pumps in and out of her. The bliss that washes her over is so great, all she can do is hang on to him as they come again together.

After they catch their breaths, they help each other get dressed while they steal kisses. Katniss turns to exit the bedroom, but Peeta grabs her arm. He steals another kiss, then asks, "Are you and Violet packed?"

She shrugs, not wanting to meet his eyes, nervous with her answer. "There isn't that much to pack, but yeah, we are ready."

He pulls her back into his arms. "Do you know what I'm looking forward to the most?" She shakes her head. "I get to spoil you and Violet. New gowns, new shoes, I'm even going to get Violet a pony."

She opens her mouth, wanting to say something, but glad when he kisses her instead. "Lets go get Violet and Ethan so we can go home, alright?"

She smiles at him, even though his words make her stomach churn. After kissing her mother and Prim goodbye, they gather in the carriage from the castle. Katniss and Violet's meager belongings, including her bow and quiver, are under their feet. Both sets of eyes grow wide when they feel the carriage lurch forward. Katniss smiles when she sees Ethan grab Violet's hand.

Katniss is used to walking to the castle and it taking an hour to get there. With four horses pulling, it takes them no time to reach the castle. It's not until they reach the front door and stop that it really hits her, she married the King of Dosean yesterday.

She looks out the carriage window and sees people, many of them her friends, lined up on the steps leading up to the great doors. Peeta squeezes her hand and whispers, "Look at me." She finds his eyes, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

She glances at the children who are on the opposite seat looking at her with worry in their eyes. So she nods, not wanting to scare them. "I think so."

He watches her for a moment more, before he taps on the door. The door flies open and the man sets down a step. Peeta gathers the cane that still has to use, and scoots to the edge of his seat. He isn't able to get to his feet the first time, so Katniss, not thinking of anything but to help her husband, she lays a hand on his arm stilling him. She slides out of the carriage ahead of him, and reaches in so she can help him out. She isn't sure, but it looks like the look he gives her is one of relief. He accepts her hand, but whispers, "I should be the one helping you."

When he is standing beside her, she stands on her tiptoes and gives him the lightest of kisses on his cheek. She murmurs, "When you are well again, you can carry me around the castle. Until then, let your wife," she smiles at her own words, "help you."

He chuckles. "Is that a promise?"

She rolls her eyes but nods anyway. Its only when they hear the children behind them that they turn back to the carriage. Somehow when she sees Violet sticking her head out looking around her in amazement, with Ethan beside her, she knows that everything is going to be alright.

"Do you want to go see my room? Hey, Dad? Where is Violet's room going to be?"

Peeta pats Ethan on the back. "I'm not sure yet, Mac. Why don't we show them the downstairs, then we'll take them upstairs?"

"But Dad—"

"What Mac?"

Katniss' heart warms when Ethan takes Violet's hand. "I was just wanting to show her first."

She squeezes Peeta's hand, getting his attention. When he looks at her, she gives him a slight nod. He smiles back then says to the children, "Show her your room."

Ethan lets out a loud whoop and pulls Violet after him into the castle. Their parents watch them, laughing as they go. Peeta offers her his arm, and says, "Shall we?"

Her hand shakes as she loops it through his elbow. Even though he has to hold on to his cane, he brings his arm closer to his side, making her step closer too. She loves the way he feels, and it makes her feel better.

She keeps up with him and asks, "Is your leg paining you?"

"A bit. It will be alright once we get inside," Peeta says.

They both smile when Sae is the first one who comes forward. She bows into a curtsy which makes Peeta laugh and instead pull her into a hug. Katniss knows that Sae has been to see him at Haymitch's several times, but Sae still wipes tears from her eyes. When Peeta lets Sae go, she then gathers Katniss in a big hug too.

For the next half hour, Peeta introduces her to his staff. There are so many that Katniss knows that it will take her a while before she learns everyone. Sae must see the confusion in her eyes because while Peeta talks to one of his men, Sae surprises her with a gentle whisper, "You will learn them soon enough. Ask me if you need help." Katniss nods and then Sae motions towards the man Peeta is talking to. "That's Pollux. He is the one who keeps the castle running smoothly. He will do anything you ask. He just can't speak back to you. He came from another country years ago as a refugee."

"Why can't he talk?"

"Pollux stopped one day to help the princess. The king cut out his tongue for daring to even talk to her."

Katniss' hands fly to her mouth but they don't stop the gasp the escapes. She feels the embarrassment making her cheeks red when the King and Pollux both look at her. Peeta raises an eyebrow at her in question and she just shakes her head. He says something to Pollux and then crosses the room to be by her side. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't have to do that," she tries to keep her voice even and not horrified.

He turns her around so he can see into her eyes. "Yes, I did." He looks back at the staff who still linger in the foyer. "I'm going to show your lady up to the royal rooms. Thank you everyone."

They watch everyone disperse, and Sae asks, "Would you like a tray of tea brought up?"

Katniss is getting ready to go and fetch it herself when Peeta takes her hand and places it in his elbow. "Yes please Sae. And some little cakes for the children?" Sae smiles at them and heads off towards the kitchens. "I know it will take a little bit of time for you to get used to all of this."

By now, Peeta is leading her up the grand staircase. She has never seen anything as grand as this. Her stomach sinks and she wonders not for the first time if she made a terrible mistake.

When they reach the top, Ethan and Violet come running to meet them. They are both breathless, and Katniss sees the wonder on her daughter's face as she takes in her new home. "Mama! Isn't it wonderful?"

Ethan stills at Violet's words. He asks, "What am I to call you?"

Katniss looks at Peeta, wondering if he wants the castle staff to hear the conservation. She also wonders if she wants them to eavesdrop on their first moments as a family. Peeta wraps his arm around his son's shoulder's and says, "Let's show Katniss where she will be sleeping, alright?"

It makes Katniss' heart happy when Violet takes Ethan's hand and guides him along after them. Peeta takes them to a doorway at the end of the hall. He opens the door with a flourish, and bows to them. "Ladies first," he says and Violet answers him with a giggle.

Mother and daughter walk in. If she thought the down stairs were amazing, then these rooms, well she can't seem to be able to describe them. Rich, textured cloth lines the walls, ending at the molding on the floor. Rich carpets are at their feet, and Katniss just wants to take off her boots and and feel it with her bare feet. This first room has a sitting area in front of a grand fireplace. Then just beyond another doorway, Katniss can see the bottom of a huge four poster bed. Violet follows Ethan, leaving their parents alone for a moment.

"You are overwhelmed." He says, bringing her hands up to his lips. "I was afraid of this."

She shakes her head, wanting to say something, just not sure what. A knock on the door saves her from saying anything. Peeta starts to answer it, and she stops him. "Let me?"

He beams at her and she goes to open the door. Standing on the other side is Pollux with a tea set and the cakes Sae promised. She gets out of the way and Pollux sets it down on the low table in the room.

Pollux turns to leave but Peeta stops him before he can go too far. "Pollux, let me introduce my bride, Katniss." He looks around for a moment, then he points into the bedroom. "That little beauty in there is her daughter, Violet." Pollux bows deep but not before he gives her a big grin. When he straightens back up, he passes Peeta a note. They all wait for Peeta to read it. "Ah! Good news. Cinna will be able to come and measure you and Violet after all."

"What?" Even her own tone makes her flinch. "Who is coming to do what?" She scowls at Peeta.

She watches her husband nod at Pollux and he leaves, closing the door behind him. He doesn't meet her eyes, but instead calls, "Violet! Ethan! Pollux brought cakes!"

They run to the bedroom door, but slow down to a walk when they see their parents watching them. Both of them wear sheepish grins when they join their parents. Peeta motions for them to sit down.

Katniss sits and watches him unable to stand not knowing any longer. "Peeta, who is Cinna?"

Even Ethan sits up straighter. "Cinna is coming?" His excitement evident in his voice.

This time it takes Violet echoing her mother's question, "Who is Cinna?"

Ethan holds his arms out. And in a rush he says, "He comes with his measuring tape," Ethan's hands following his words. "He measures you here, and here. Then up brings it your legs—"

Peeta's cough interrupts, "Katniss and Violet aren't getting britches. I'm not sure how he will measure them for dresses."

Katniss looks down at her hands folded in her lap. She should have been expecting that they would need new dresses and such. She doesn't know what this feeling is that washes over her. If she hadn't been just a villager, she would have the clothes and the knowledge to be a proper wife for the king. Peeta joins her on the low couch. While the children chatter about the cakes.

He is still for a moment, but she won't look up from her lap, afraid of what will happen if she meets his gaze. Its not until his gentle hand settles over hers, that she looks up. He says, "Ethan, can you take Violet to the kitchens? Show her where they are and to tell Sae thank you?"

Katniss glances at them, and she smiles even though she wants to run back to her village. It's not until she hears the door close that Peeta says, "You look like you are going to run away."

She looks into his sweet sky-blue eyes, her heart telling her to stay. "Peeta—I don't belong here. Why can't I just be your mistress? You can come and visit anytime you wish—"

He interrupts her with a kiss. He pulls away from her with a loud pop. "I don't want a mistress, I want, no, need you to be my wife. I want to wake up with you tangled in the blankets with me every morning. I know that all of this is overwhelming for you. I wish I knew what to say to make it better. What I do know is that I love you. I love how you love the forest almost as much as you love your people. I love that you watch the children. You know where they are at all times. I love how you want to take care of me. Please don't change. Cinna is my tailor. Let me please give you and Violet some new dresses? If you must, then think of them as a wedding present." His words wash over her worry, washing it away.

She nods as he gives her another kiss. This time, he finds his way so he can kiss on her ear. She gives him a weak giggle and a light push. "The children—"

"Are on their way to the kitchen." He touches her knee through her skirts, and she leans back against the couch pulling away from him. He grins wolfishly at her, and reaches for the bottom of her dress and starts to ease it up to her knees. She shivers, feeling his skin against hers. the knock at the door interrupts him and he moans in his disappointment.

He goes to the door, and Pollux is there with another note. Peeta says, "Cinna is here, it seems. Pollux, can you go ahead and show him up?" Peeta waits for him to leave them once again before he mutters, "I'm starting to wonder if I will ever have you to myself again."

She goes to him, and pulls him into her arms. "There is always tonight. Maybe the children will go to sleep early?" She can't help to tease, trying to help herself feel better about this.

She glances over Peeta's shoulder to see a tall man standing in the hall. Peeta follows her gaze, and turns around. A grin appears on Peeta's face as they greet one another. Then Peeta pulls her to his side, and the look of pride on his face makes tears want to escape. "Katniss, this is Cinna. Cinna this is my wife Katniss."

Cinna bows low. "Your Majesty. It is an honor to be presented to you and it is a bigger honor for allowing me to make your trousseau."

She looks to Peeta, not sure what she should say, so he says, "There is also a new princess, Cinna. She will be back in a moment, I believe she is asking Sae for some more cakes."

Peeta and Cinna chuckle. "Well, maybe she will share with us her treasures." Cinna returns his attention back to Katniss. "Shall I measure you first, my queen?" He waves in a beautiful woman to assist him. "This is my Portia. She will be helping me today."

They step out of the way, so Cinna and Portia can come in. In a flurry of movement, they set up a couple of wooden boxes. That's when Portia pulls out a long, skinny piece of fabric. She bows her head and asks, "May I measure you? I might have a couple of dresses that will fit you now."

Katniss looks to Peeta, and he nods reassuringly. She can't help but to fidget under Portia's scrutiny. Portia gives her a gentle smile, and says, "I need to measure you now, without your dress. Would you like to go into your bedroom so I can measure you in your chemise?"

Katniss nods. "Oh please."

By the time Cinna and Portia set down their scissors and measuring tape, Katniss has two new dresses, Violet has three. Peeta approves many more dresses for both which Cinna promises will start arriving as soon as they are done with them.

No sooner than Cinna and Portia leave, Sae comes to their rooms with maids carrying their supper trays. Katniss feels guilty for feeling relieved for not having to go eat in the huge dining room down stairs.

The new family eats with the children directing the conversation. Katniss' heart warms when she sees how much Peeta enjoys the children. Soon they are finished, then Violet shows Katniss her room, which is right across the hall from her and Peeta's rooms and adjoins Ethan's room.

They play with Ethan and Violet until its bed time. Then after tucking them in and goodnight kisses, Katniss and Peeta go back across the hall to their rooms.

Katniss stops in the middle of the sitting room, watching Peeta approach her in the mirror hanging over the fireplace. She's never really seen such a big mirror, just the little one that Mitch used when he shaved, so she's only seen bits and pieces of herself.

He steps in behind her, and brings his hands up to her shoulders. He presses a kiss to her temple and says softly, "Have I told you lately that I'm glad that you are here?"

"Its been a couple of hours at least." She watches him continue to kiss her neck, enjoying the warmth that surges through her every nerve. "Are you sure about me? About this, about us, I mean?"

He turns her around and claims her lips. He murmurs against them, "I have never wanted anything more. Will you let me show you?"

This time, its her who raises the eyebrow. "Show me what?"

He smirks, and leads her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Brutus stomps into the throne room, a familiar domain. He gives King Snow a smart nod and asks, "May I approach, my King?"

Snow waves everyone else away and motions for his man to step forward. Brutus gives him the missive that he was just given by the spy who came from Dosean just that morning. King Snow reads the note quickly, then crumples it up in his fist. He slowly raises his snake-like eyes and then surprises all who are left in the room when he slams his fist down on the throne. "He shouldn't have refused my offer. Ready the battle ships, Brutus. Someone didn't take your threats seriously. Now it's time to go get what I want, the countries of Dosean and Trideag."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun streams across the bed creeping ever so slowly toward the sleeping couple. If the sun could see, she would notice how her light plays along the king's tousled curls, while it lights up the new queen's gentle chocolate waves. Her long, warm fingers caress their cheeks, waking them with her kisses.

The new royal couple turn to each other, greeting each other with a kiss of their own. Hands find secret spots, and once again, the king claims his new queen with his passion, leaving behind his seed that will bring forth new life to the castle in nine months.

By the time they arise, the sun is higher in the sky to see who else she can wake up with her early morning light.

* * *

After Peeta finishes tying her laces on the other new dress Cinna left for her last night, they go to Violet's and Ethan's rooms to check on them. There they find Effie has them already up, dressed, and ready to join their parents for breakfast.

Peeta gives Effie a bow, and asks the children, "Shall we eat breakfast downstairs, or back in the sitting room where we ate last night?"

Violet grabs Katniss' hand, and Peeta doesn't miss Ethan getting the other one. He doesn't miss the nervousness in his new wife's face, so he suggests, "The sitting room?"

Effie asks, "Do you want me to tell them in the kitchens?"

Peeta nods. "If you would." He reaches down to hold Violet's other hand and they cross the hall to the royal suite. They help the children find their seats at the small table.

As soon as they are all seated, it's Ethan who speaks first. "Daddy, what do I call Katniss? Violet calls her Mama. Is she to be my Mama too?"

Peeta clears his throat, but it's Katniss who says, "I know that I'm not your mother. But I do hope that one day, you will see me as a good friend who loves you as if you were her own son. So call me Katniss if you want."

Ethan jumps up, and in just a moment, has Katniss in a hug. She hugs him back, and tears spring to her eyes when she hears him say, "I'll call you Mama."

Violet interrupts them when she asks, "What do I call Peeta, Mama?"

It's Ethan who answers her, "He's your Daddy now. I don't think our other parents will mind, will they Daddy? You know if I call Katniss, Mama and Violet calls you Daddy?"

Peeta's grin matches Katniss'. "No, Mac, they won't mind at all."

* * *

It takes Katniss and Violet several days to become accustomed to living in the castle. Of course having Sae so close was a big help, along with Effie, who is starting to teach Katniss what she needs to know to be queen. Peeta still hadn't brought up when that is going to happen.

Lily and Prim come with Cato on his day to work in the castle gardens. Peeta stops him before he gets a chance to start, pulling him into the library to talk. Katniss leads her sister and mother, followed by a dancing Violet and an excited Ethan to the family sitting room where Katniss and Peeta had breakfast with their children.

Violet takes her Grandma Lily across the hall showing her and Ethan's suite, while Katniss pours Prim a cup of tea. Prim stirs it, and with a voice full of wonder says, "The palace is amazing."

Katniss nods. "I'm afraid that I'll get lost. Peeta wants to show me all of it, but it's Ethan who has been dragging us all over. You are welcome to come and stay anytime."

Prim smiles over her cup of tea. "That would be nice. Right now, I'm still tending to a couple of men who are still hurt from the mine. Has there been any more attacks?"

"No, thank goodness." Before she can say anything else, Peeta, who is followed closely by Cato, bursts into the room.

Peeta comes over and steals a kiss from Katniss and then beams proudly at Prim. He holds out is hand for hers and she places it in his. He bows over her hand and says, "My dear Countess Everdeen." Prim's mouth falls open, while Katniss grins in surprise at Peeta. He goes on to explain, "We will be having Katniss' coronation soon. We are waiting for certain persons that Effie insists need to be here. Meanwhile, we are going to sign the papers to make you a countess and when you marry Cato, he will become a count."

"But—what about the village? What about my patients?" Prim asks, concern filling her voice.

"You can still work as a healer. And we will build you a grand house in Gual if that is where you want it."

Prim looks to Cato, who is shuffling nervously beside Peeta. "Is all this alright with you?" She asks.

Cato swallows hard and comes to her, gathering her hands in his. "If this is what you want. As long as I'm with you that is what matters to me."

Prim throws her arms around his neck and Katniss smiles as he hugs her back. Peeta comes to stand by her, and she whispers, "You didn't tell me you were going to do that!"

His hand snakes around her waist and he pulls her tighter. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

She nods, then she throws her arms around his neck, humbled that he is taking care of her family too.

* * *

The young man runs across the dock chasing the kitten for his little sister. Sae, from the castle gave it to them only this morning and even now, he can hear his sister crying from his house by the sea.

The black ball of fluff runs to the end of the dock, finally stopping before she falls into the water. This time she allows the boy to gently pick her up and cradle her to his small chest. She lays her ears back when she hears his heartbeat pick up in its cadence. He whispers, "Mama." He then turns and runs back to his home, where his mother is starting to roll out her bread, so he can tell her about the mighty ships with flags that don't look like his are filling the harbor.

* * *

Finnick strides out into the garden, his eyes seeking Peeta out. The Duke smiles when he sees his old friend sharing a laugh with his bride and new family. He watches for a moment, smiling along when the musical giggles of the children reach his ears, which makes him hate even more what he is about to tell his King. Before he has a chance to approach them, Peeta sees him and waves him over.

Finnick walks across the flagstones, but he hasn't reached them yet, when he sees Peeta looking behind him. The king throws up his hand, so Finnick pauses and turns to look, his heart nearly stopping when he sees who is behind him. He stops and greets him with his left arm across his chest, and bowing his head in respect.

Peeta mirrors Finnick's greeting and says, "Gentlemen. If my old friend, Finnick the Duke of Mara is here at the same time as Queen Alma's right hand, Boggs is—" his words trail off and Finnick sees the worry fill the King's eyes. By now, Katniss rises to stand beside her husband. Finnick is proud of her for that, and he can see it in Peeta's eyes. She slides her hand into her husband's.

Peeta turns to her and says, "I need to go and talk to these gentlemen. I'll be back when I can."

Katniss steps closer to him, and Finnick can hear her whisper, "Is everything alright?"

Finnick doesn't hear what Peeta whispers back to her but he hopes along with them as he watches Peeta kiss her on the nose. The men return to the castle, and follow Finnick to the study where the King always holds his meetings. Peeta pauses in the hallway so he can speak to Pollux. "Send for some tea, hell, some wine, too. Whatever Sae wants to send? Be quick, then make sure no one comes in unless I have sent for them."

Pollux's gaze drifts over all of them, and he nods sharply, then turns on his heel. The men watch him walk down the short hallway until he rounds the corner leading to the kitchens. Peeta then walks into the library, not even looking back to see if anyone follows him.

The men are silent as they wait for Pollux. The servant returns quickly, Finnick suspects that he must have ran the entire way. He sets down the tray, and waits for Peeta to nod and say, "Thank you Pollux. No one, no one at all may enter."

Pollux nods and closes the door behind him. Peeta fills his goblet with wine, drinks it quickly and fills it again. This time he sips before he fills their goblets. As much as Finnick wants to drain his like Peeta did, he only sips.

The King, takes a deep breath, and says, "Alright. Both of you are here. Who wants to go first?"

Finnick gazes at Boggs but he nods towards Finnick, signaling for him to go first. Finnick asks, "Are you sure?" Boggs nods, so he continues. "Sir, the harbor has several ships from Caipitil. Some of the guards reported that there were even more just beyond the bend before you enter the harbor."

Peeta finishes this goblet of wine. He looks to Boggs. "And you?"

Boggs smirks. "I have an army of a thousand men right outside of your little village of Gual."

Finnick grins, Peeta gives a small smile, relief evident on his face. "How did you know?"

Boggs shrugs. "Our spies heard about it a couple of days ago." Boggs pulls out his pipe, and begins to fill it. "Snow is not as happy as you are with your new bride." He lights it and draws on it until Finnick can see the red embers inside. "He is coming to show you why you need him and what he tried to offer you."

Peeta shakes his head, determination making his voice strong, "I'll be damned if I let him take her away from me, or my kingdom." He stands up, and walks over to the window. Finnick sees what he sees, Violet and Ethan still playing while Katniss watches them. "Finnick, get our troops ready, we will ride out to meet them before they have a chance to set foot on our soil."

* * *

King Peeta shifts his weight in the saddle, getting used to being back in it. There is a slight pull where he was stabbed, and Bishop huffs below him. Peeta finally finds his seat and rubs his old friend on the neck.

"Are you sure you need to do this?" Finnick asks.

Peeta touches his sword that's strapped to his side, and nods. "The archers are ready?"

"They have been watching since this morning," Finnick says.

"My armies are just outside the gates waiting our signal," Boggs adds.

Peeta gives a sharp nod. "We are just riding out to welcome unexpected company." Finnick snorts, and Boggs coughs to cover his chuckle. "Come now gentlemen, I have a new wife I need to get back to." This time, his royal guard hears their king and chuckles along with them.

One of them, Jackson, who has been with the royal guard since Peeta became king, raises his voice so he can be heard, "Aye, Sire. We don't want to make the new queen upset with us."

* * *

Katniss looks nervously to Prim. Her sister glances back, and Katniss sees that her sister is scared, too. Even Lily, who is almost stoic in situations like this, is pacing behind them. The silence from outside the castle walls overwhelms the ladies as their ears strain to hear anything.

The ladies startle when the first sword clash reaches them. Katniss jumps up, and flies to the window. From there, she can see over the walls into the fields surrounding them. "I can't make out who is fighting," she says as her family joins her.

They don't say anything as they watch the happenings below them.

* * *

Peeta isn't sure who draws their sword first, but he has his in his hand before the echo stops moving through the trees around them. He leads the charge, and in a fatal swoop, his men cut down more than half of Snow's men, while the other half retreat back to their ships. They don't make it far as Trideag's fighting men cut them off, capturing all of them.

The King, flanked by the Duke and Boggs, approach the captives. "I know that you have been sent from Caipitil. Where is your Captain?"

The men look around, confusion evident on their faces. One of the older ones pipes up and offers, "Prince Gloss is not here, neither is General Brutus."

Finnick swears under his breath while Peeta meets Boggs gaze. The men don't have to say anything as Boggs rides to meet his men, and they disperse into the woods going towards Coillte. Finnick rides forward to the captives, and starts to usher them to the dungeons so he can question them. Some of Dosean's army follow Finnick, while others follow after Boggs. Soon it's just Peeta and his general, Darius.

"Something is wrong," Peeta says looking around.

Darius starts to search the landscape, trying to see what is troubling his King. "Should we ride to Gual? Do you think they went that far inland?"

Peeta nods. "I'm going to go check on Katniss and the children, be safe my friend."

Darius nods, and his men follow him as they ride towards the future Queen's home village. Still unable to shake his worry, King Peeta turns Bishop towards the castle.

* * *

Lily grabs her bag that she always carries with her. Katniss knows that it's full of everything she needs to nurse anyone back to health. She doesn't even have to say anything as her daughters follow her out the door.

Katniss has to walk fast to keep up with her, and it's not until Lily pauses at the bottom of the stairs that Katniss is able to catch up. "They are probably putting the wounded in the rooms beside the kitchens."

Katniss watches her mother and sister disappear down the hallway. She knows that they will find Sae, and she will take her family to the ones who need them most. It's not until they are gone that she realizes that she hasn't seen Ethan or Violet in a while. She picks up her skirts, and goes back upstairs to see if they are in their room.

"Ethan? Violet?" she calls out. Curious, she walks through the rooms and finds no one. "I wonder where they could be," she says out loud, her voice sounding strange in the empty space. She has the nagging thought that something is wrong, but she sees movement outside Violet's window.

Disappearing into the woods behind the castle, as fast as they can go, are Violet and Ethan.

* * *

Violet's giggle follows them as the walk through the forest. She isn't sure at first where she is going, but Mama always knows where she is going and right now, she is going to be like Mama. Ethan grabs her hand and it makes Violet feel braver especially since there are so many strangers around.

"Are we there yet?" Ethan whispers.

She pauses for a moment and she asks, "Is the lake that way?"

"I thought it was that way," Ethan grunts, pointing in the opposite direction.

Violet shrugs, not really sure, now that they are in the woods, which way they are supposed to go. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

Katniss bangs on the window, screaming, "Violet! Ethan!" even though she knows that they can't hear her. She turns and runs out the room, her feet fly down the staircase and she throws open the front door.

In no time at all she is across the field, and entering the woods right where the children did. She pauses for a moment to catch her breath and to get a look around. Right away, she sees their little footprints and broken twigs leading away from her. Violet's giggle reaches her ears, and she signs in relief.

She heads off in the direction of their voices, happy that she found them so quickly. Instead of catching right up to them, she follows behind them wondering where they are off to.

She is steps away from them when Ethan pulls Violet to a stop. "I think we are lost. Why didn't we wait on Mama?"

Violet huffs, "I told you, Mama is busy with all of those strange men. 'Sides, we know where we are going."

Ethan shakes his head. "No, we don't. Let's just go back."

"It's just a little bit further, that way."

It's then she steps out from behind the tree. "Actually, if you are going to Gual, then you need to keep going that way," Katniss says as she points in the right direction of the village.

"Mama!" Violet says, throwing her arms around Katniss' legs. "I knew you would find us!"

Ethan throws his arms around her waist. Katniss rubs both of their heads. "What are you two doing out here?"

Ethan looks at Violet who looks sheepishly at her mother. "I got bored, Mama. Sae told us to get out of her kitchen when they started bringing in those men. So I thought we could go swimming."

Katniss stoops down, so she can look her daughter in the eyes. "That's fine, just next time, ask me or Peeta?"

Ethan asks, "You're not mad, Ka—Mama?"

Katniss smiles at him, trying to reassure him. "No, I'm not mad, just worried. Let go on back to the castle—"

She hears the leaves crunching behind her before Ethan or Violet does. "I know that he is the Crown Prince, but pray-tell sweet lady, who are you?"

Katniss whirls around, grabbing Ethan and Violet and tucking them behind her. Her eyes flit quickly over the man in front of her, noting the desperate look in his eyes and the sword in his hand. She feels Violet bury her face in her skirts and Ethan grabbing her hand. She wishes again for her bow when she says, "It is no concern of yours, sir. We are just on our way home." She turns away but keeps her eyes on him while she nudges the children to go ahead of her.

She watches them start to run and a measure of relief blooms in her heart until she hears the man say, "I asked you, who are you—" she hears the familiar swoosh sound cut him off and she turns at the same moment to see the arrow sink into her shoulder. The force of the hit makes her fall back as she blinks in confusion. Her eyes search the trees behind the man, and she spots the archer in the huge oak behind him, notching another arrow. Before he can release the second arrow, she hears hoof beats approaching them. Katniss fights against the pain now threatening to overtake her as she gets to her feet. With a glance behind her to make sure that the children are hidden, she stumbles to her knees trying to get out of the archer's line of sight.

Blackness invades her sight, making her unable to get back to her feet. She hears her husband bellow, "Katniss!" right as she passes out.

* * *

He still isn't sure what lead him to this part of the forest, but as he watches the arrow sink into Katniss' shoulder, it feels like it's his heart being shot instead.

"Katniss!" He cries and Prince Gloss whirls around. The last thing he sees is King Peeta of Dosean's sword cutting through the air, taking off his head with a fatal slice.

The King turns Bishop back, and sees the archer climbing down the tree. He kicks his horse and in just a moment he is in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Brutus! Why in the hell did Snow send you?" Peeta growls while he raises his sword, ready to hurt him just like he did his Katniss.

Brutus barks a sharp laugh. "He knows how weak you are, and means to make Dosean his." He throws down the bow he is still holding. "Get off that damn horse, you poorly planned, ill-conceived spawn of hell."

Eager for his enemy's blood, Peeta is off of Bishop, and advances on Brutus. Brutus throws the first punch, and Peeta swerves, catching him with an upper cut to the chin making Brutus step back.

* * *

"We have to go back! Mama needs us!" Violet exclaims, pulling Ethan back.

"She told us to go," Ethan says, tears in his voice.

"I heard Daddy call for her. Something has happened and we have to go."

Ethan takes a deep breath and looks around, his eyes on the forest floor. He quickly picks up a fallen branch that fits perfectly in his hands and grabs her hand again. "Let's go help, Mama."

They are back to the clearing in just a moment, and they go to Katniss. "There is an arrow—"

Violet wipes her tears off her cheeks before he can see them. "We have to get her to Aunt Prim and Grandma. They will save her." The sounds of the fight happening on the other side of the trees reaches them. "Who is that?" Violet whispers.

Ethan shrugs. "I'll go look—"

"No you won't. We'll go together." Violet glances down at her mother, and tries not to worry when all she wants to do is hug her and cry for her to wake up. "We have to hurry."

Ethan nods, tears in his eyes as he watches Katniss sleep. He follows Violet, they both hides behind trees until they can see the fight. Its Ethan who chokes out, "Dad—" when Violet slaps her hand over his mouth, hushing him. They watch dumbfounded as the king beats one of the strange men. All of a sudden Daddy stops, and drops the other man onto the ground. He stands there, and Violet can hear him trying to catch his breath. She steps away, and turns to go back to Mama.

She doesn't look back to see if Ethan follows, but she knows that he is. This time, Violet isn't afraid to touch Mama as she sits beside her, taking her hand. The forest is quiet when she begins to sing, " _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_ _. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._ _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_ _. And when you awake, the sun will rise_ _."_

"Oh, Katniss." Violet sees Daddy drop to his knees beside them. "We have to get you to the castle." He looks up at the children and has to blink several times before Violet can tell that he finally sees them. "Ethan, go get Bishop. Violet help me with your mother." He looks at Mama again. "We've got to hurry—"

* * *

Peeta gently gathers her in his arms, his tears falling as freely as the children's. It's not far to the castle, but when she groans from what he is sure is the pain from the arrow buried in her shoulder, his heart feels as if it is breaking. "Ethan, I need—" he looks around helpless not sure what to do. "Let's just go home as quickly as we can."

"What about that man?" Ethan asks.

"He won't be bothering us anymore." Peeta takes off walking through the woods with his wife in his arms. He doesn't even have to look behind him to know that they are following him through the brush.

The children run forward without him having ask them to, with Bishop trotting after them. He watches them disappear into the castle walls and he pauses in his walk to look down at his wife. His guts twist when he sees how pale she has grown. He pulls her close and kisses her forehead. He whispers against her, "I promise you, my love, if you die because of Snow, I will find him myself and rip his throat out."

Finnick must be done with the prisoners because he comes with Violet running across the field. Ethan come behind them with Prim by the hand.

Peeta straightens up and meets them somewhere in the middle. Finnick's eyes grow wide at the sight of the future queen wounded, while her sister wants to take her from him. If he would have let her go, that is.

Instead Prim lays her hand on his shoulder. "Let us go quickly, Sire. My sister needs my help."

* * *

Prim follows her brother-in-law up the stairs to his bedchamber. He hurries into the room, and then oh-so-gently lays Katniss on their bed. Prim rushes around to the other side so she can start assessing how her sister is. "How much does my sister like this dress?"

Understanding dawn's on Peeta's face as he pulls his knife from the sheath at his waist. He gently slices through the arm of her gown, shift, underthings in one swoop. Prim eases the material away from the arrow and Peeta begins to feel weak when he sees the blood running under the bodice of her gown and down her arm.

Prim runs her hand under Katniss' shoulder. "Can you roll her towards you? I need to see if the arrow is coming out the back."

He nods and eases her over. Katniss doesn't make a sound until Prim touches the tip poking out from underneath her shoulder blade. The blood drains from Peeta's face when he hears Katniss' moan. "I need mother," Prim says. Someone clearing their throat behind Peeta gets their attention. They both look up to see Pollux. "Can you go fetch her?" Prim asks.

He quickly exits, and Peeta sets her back onto the mattress. Prim glances at Peeta who is paler than normal. "I need you to break the shaft so I can pull the arrow head out."

Peeta's stomach drops. "I've seen men on the field with this same injury. Never a woman, never my wife. She will recover then?"

Prim nods, though she has to blink through her tears. "As long as we can get her through the fever, she will live." She wraps her hand around the rod closest to her sister. "Break it as close as you can."

He takes a deep breath, and in a brisk movement, snaps the shank. Katniss, for the first time since he picked her up off of the forest floor, opens her eyes and screams.

Peeta grabs her arms and tries to calm her down. "Katniss, it's alright. You are safe now."

Her eyes find him, and she sags in relief even though she whimpers, "I hurt."

"Yes, love, you have an arrow in your shoulder. I do believe that Prim is going to pull it out now."

Katniss moans. "That is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Do you want me to hold you?" Peeta offers.

She nods. He gathers her so gently onto his lap, and kisses her nose. "I wish I could take the pain from you."

"I do too. The man who did this—"

Peeta cuts in, "He is dead."

"Sister, this is going to hurt," Prim says.

"Just hurry. Hold me Peeta." He squeezes and Prim has to push the shank on through so she can grab the arrow head. Peeta looks down and is grateful that Katniss is out cold.

Prim notices and asks, "Can you hold her just a moment? Let me get her cleaned up." Peeta nods, content to do something to help. Lily comes in with one of his bottles of whiskey. "Oh, good, I was needing that."

Lily picks up a towel and starts to clean Katniss' wounds while Peeta holds her and begins to pray just like she did over him not too long ago.

* * *

He keeps his vigil throughout the night, silently counting her breaths while murmuring quietly to her. Sometime during the night, he must have crawled into the bed with his wife for he wakes in the morning to her curled into his side. "Katniss?" he asks. He waits a moment to see if she is going to wake up and that is when he notices how warm she is.

Peeta starts to scoot out from under her when Prim and his mother-in-law come in. Prim hurries over to the bed, and helps him with Katniss. Once he is on his feet, Lily asks, "Has she woken up any?"

He shakes his head and is unable to keep the worry out of his voice, "No, and she feels warmer than normal."

Lily leans over and presses her lips to her daughter's forehead. She nods at Prim and she starts digging in the bag he just now sees hanging from her side. He takes a step back, wanting to give them room to help his wife, when there is a knock on the doorframe. He turns and almost breathes a sigh of relief seeing Finnick standing there. The ladies don't even look up when he goes to his friend.

"You are needed in your study," Finnick says.

Peeta nods while looking back at his new family. Prim pipes up, "Go, we will stay with her until you return."

"Thank you," he offers. He happens to glance down and sees how rumpled he is wearing the same blood stained shirt he had on yesterday. "Let me change, friend."

After he cleans up a little, he presses a kiss to his wife's feverish brow and follows Finnick down the stairs. Before they reach the bottom, Peeta inquires, "Who is here?"

Finnick smiles. "An old friend." Peeta doesn't get a chance to reply, because they are entering the room. There, sitting in a chair in the corner, is a beat up Seneca Crane with a gag in his mouth and his hands tied before him. It's not until Peeta hears someone clearing their throat that he glances at the others.

"Prince Henry?" Peeta steps forward, offering him a handshake when he stands to meet the king. "What a wonderful surprise."

"I am so sorry to hear about your bride. She will recover?"

Peeta nods. "She will, her own mother and sister are nursing her back to health even now." He doesn't say anything else because he feels the tears threatening to escape. He glances at Crane again while he asks, "What brings you gentlemen here today?"

Finnick motions towards Peeta's chair. "Sit, your Majesty. We have a treaty to work out."

* * *

"Katniss, why are you here?"

"Mitch? Is that you?" She asks into the mist. "Where am I?"

Her dead husband materializes out of the mist, walking towards her with a baby of about six months on his hip. "I-I-I know this child," she whispers.

Big blue eyes that look just like Peeta's and Ethan's blink at her and chubby arms reach out for her. "Not yet, baby. She will hold you soon enough." Mitch returns his attention back to her. "You need to go back."

She nods. "It hurts so much there—"

"It will all be worth it, but now, you have to go and help Peeta lead."

She looks again at the little one. "How much longer before I get to see this little one?"

The mist comes and overtakes them again. "It will be very soon—"

Searing pain, shoots through her chest and down her arm making her want to go back into the mist. After all, she didn't hurt when she was in it. Another wave of pain makes her open her eyes with a gasp and she tries to catch her breath. "That hurts really damn bad," the raspy sound that is her voice, surprising her.

"Katniss! You are awake!" She hears her sister cry.

She closes her eyes against the bright sun coming in the windows. "How long have I been asleep?"

Someone presses a cold cloth on her forehead and she sighs in relief. "Three days. Are you thirsty?" All of a sudden she is dying of thirst. She smacks her chapped lips together, and someone is helping her to lift her head up. The rim of a goblet is pressed against her lips, and Prim says, "Go slow."

That first sip, even though its water, is rough going down, so it's no surprise when she coughs it back up. Tears fill her eyes, but she feels too weak to even pick up her arm. Prim must have noticed, because after dabbing her mouth, she is wiping her tears. "What happened?" she asks, her voice already sounding better. "Where's Peeta?"

Before Prim can lower herself into the chair by the bed, Peeta comes running into the room. He pauses in the doorway and breathes, "Oh thank God, you are awake!" He comes over to her, and sits by her on the bed after he gives her a kiss.

She reaches for his hand and he squeezes it. "What happened?"

"Do you remember being shot?"

"That is the last thing I remember and it still hurts," she answers her sister.

Peeta says, "After you were shot, that's when I got there. I was able to rescue the children and bring you back to the castle."

Worry fills her features. "Violet and Ethan are well?"

"Yes, love. You saved them by sending them into the woods," Peeta tells her.

"And the men who were in the woods?"

"They were send by King Snow. They have been killed and their bodies are back to Snow even now."

Prim offers her another sip of water, which she drinks gratefully. "Have you declared war, then?"

Peeta shakes his head. "If he accepts the treaty, then no."

"What are the terms?" this time its Prim who is asking.

Peeta grins at the sisters. "Snow has to give up the crown, Prince Henry is going to marry the Princess and both of them will rule. Finnick and Boggs went to Caipitil along with five hundred of Trideag and Dosean's finest men."

Katniss tries to chuckle, but it comes out as a raspy cough instead. When she can talk again, she says, "Well, good. Hopefully everything will go as planned."

Peeta kisses her again. "No more talk of politics. Are you hungry?"

Katniss smiles up at her husband, the King of Dosean and sighs, "I'm ready for anything, as long as I don't get shot again."

This time, his happy chortle echoes all through the second floor of the castle. He lowers himself back to his wife, this time he growls against her lips, "Never again, will you be hurt." Before he claims her lips in a searing kiss.

The End

* * *

Yeah, I know. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm a little proud of this one, might even send it to Mama to see if she wants to actually read something I've written.

You've heard/read me say before that writing takes a village. My little village is full of wonderful people who don't mind me asking "What would happen if this happened?" questions. One of my very good friends, Sarah, who I love dearly helped with so many aspects of this. She started as my costume person, then turned into someone to plot this out with. Her love of history and clothes made this so much better. So love, if you do end up reading, thank you! I just wish we wasn't so very far apart. I know two little girls who would love to come and play with you!

I'm also thankful that I know a couple of nurses who don't mind me asking them about their craft. One of them, she also helped a lot with Katniss birthing the twins in Twisted is my friend Brittany. She is a labor and delivery nurse now, and I know she is wonderful. Then my other nurse, Tracey. We never hung out in high school, and now I wish we had. Thank you ladies!

I need to thank my bestie, Missy. She helped with a lot of this, but would never admit it lol. Then there is the mister. I think he is still disappointed that there isn't ropes… and to my ladies of "the other place". Thank you for your randomness. I love you all! Then I need to thank norbertsmom for her hard work, hutchhitched and fanficallergy for everything.

Now, you might be wondering where did I get the idea for this? Believe it or not, the Disney cartoon, "Sophia the First". Yep. Instead of making K&P the kids, for a nice twist, I thought it would be neat to make them the parents. But this is no way a cross over.

Well, now all that's left is you. Thank you my dearest reader. I love you more than you know. Thank you for letting me tell you a story. Thank you to my reviewers. I want to hug you all! I really do. I guess I could at least send cookies? I just want to squish you all and tell you thank you over and over.

Oh, and if you like historical… then how about regency!everlark next?

I love you!

Chele20035


End file.
